


The Serving of Servants

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: The Grand and Dramatic Adventures of Nobleman Meravice and his Servant Arnold [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But whatever, Explicit Language, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), I lied, M/M, Magic Revealed, Slight Canon Divergence, and is learning how much it sucks to be a servant, and then accidentally gets roped into Merlin's magic, but most of it is offscreen though, essentially Arthur goes undercover as a servant, much violence, some violence, there is no such thing as offscreen in writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: When a new position is made in the royal household to oversee the servants, Arthur didn’t think much of it. It was only days later when he noticed the mysterious injuries appearing on frightened servants that the prince decided to go undercover and to find out what is going on.Meanwhile, Merlin thinks the newest servant is a mess.OrArthur learns what it is like to be a servant and learns some interesting thing about his own servant.





	1. The Foreman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing another Merlin fic? It's more likely than you think. Idk why I'm so caught up in this Merlin phase. At any rate, this one is going to be longer than my other ones in this fandom so buckle up bc it's all about to be very dramatic and poor Arthur doesn't even know what's coming. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As a child, Morgana had been a curious girl. She would spend days exploring the castle, finding secret crevices and rooms that she would hide out in during the days that Uther wanted her to be at her singing lessons instead of fighting with the boys. One of Morgana’s all-time favorite passages was the one that led directly from outside the castle into Arthur’s room. She had always assumed that it was there in case of an unexpected attack on Camelot. It would be a priority to get the prince out first.

However, as she climbed the stairs now, trying not to hit her head on the low ceiling or trip on stray rocks, she wasn’t sure she could picture Arthur using it. She found it more likely that the prince would fight his way out the front door than drag himself through this dingy hall.

Nevertheless, she found it useful at the moment as she knocked on the back of the door, giving Arthur a few seconds of warning before she pushed herself through.

“Morgana!” She heard as her eyes adjusted to the large amount of light that was now assaulting her. She straightened herself up, dusting of her dress before smiling as a way of greeting.

“Arthur.” She welcomed herself, kicking the small door she had just come through behind her.

“You can’t just come barging in here.” Arthur complained from behind a desk he was currently scribbling a speech at helplessly “I could be getting changed or something.” He told her with a scowl.

“Please, I very highly doubt I would see anything that would impress me.” She snipped at him with a grin. From by the bed she heard a soft snicker and looked over to see Merlin straightening some pillows. The servant was obviously trying to keep his face devoid of his amusement, but was failing.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur threw at him with a roll of his eyes before turning back to glare at her. “What do you want, Morgana?” He pouted, crossing his arms. The ward smirked, feeling slightly as she did when they were both kids. Morgana coming through that door to annoy Arthur, Arthur getting annoyed – it was all good fun.

“I need to talk to you about Gwen.” She told him, walking in front of his desk.

“And you couldn’t come through _that_ door for this?” Arthur gestured to the large oak doors across from him, putting his quill down. “Isn’t Gwen your maid?” He added, sounding slightly perplexed.

“Yes. I’m worried about her. She’s been acting strangely.”

“Yes. Of course. I would definitely know why _your_ maid is acting strangely.” Arthur drawled. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on his desk so she could look down at him.

“I wanted to see if Merlin was acting oddly.” She said and glanced up to see the servant in question taking one of Arthur’s bread rolls for himself. Smiling slightly she turned back to Arthur “But I don’t think you would even notice if he was.” She said. Arthur shrugged, not looking bothered by the accusation.

“Merlin,” Morgana sighed, seeing Arthur was clearly not going to be any help. “You’re friends with Gwen, right? What’s going on?” She asked. The servant paused, looking thoughtful as he finished his last bite of Arthur’s bread.

“I’m not entirely sure. I know she’s been a little on edge since the meeting this morning-”

“Meeting?” Morgana interrupted sharply “What meeting?”

“Um, the Quarter Master issued a meeting for all the servants this morning.” Merlin shrugged and Arthur frowned, looking back at his employee with confusion.

“What were you doing there?” He demanded.

“Well. I know you sometimes forget with my charming personality, but I’m actually a servant.”

“Thank you for the update, Merlin.” Arthur huffed “But you don’t answer to the Quarter Master, you answer to me.”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin set down the pillow he was straightening and glowered at his master’s head.

“I answer to _both_.” He sighed “You, the Quarter Master, Gaius – you’re all my bosses.” He told him, sounding exasperated “Which is _why_ it would be nice for a day off-”

“Forget it-”

“The _meeting_?” Morgana interjected and Merlin nodded, focusing his attention back to her.

“Right. So we had a meeting this morning and I guess we’re getting a foreman now. Gwen seemed a little shaken by him.” He shrugged “I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to her more about it.”

“Foreman?” Morgana frowned “Since when do we have a foreman? Why didn’t I hear about this? Did _you_ know?” She spun around to Arthur who held up his hands in innocence.

“No, but I don’t see why it matters. My father obviously thought _some_ servants must be slacking.” He added over his shoulder to Merlin who made a face.

“Why was she shaken by him?” Morgana asked and Merlin shrugged helplessly.

“I’m not sure. I left early to wake Arthur for training. I didn’t get a chance to meet him.”

_That _certainly didn’t reassure Morgana. She glanced at Arthur, who also seemed a little concerned by this. Gwen wasn’t a girl to cower in the face of intimidating men. Whoever this foreman was clearly must have done something troubling to make her friend act like this.

“I see.” She mused and bit her lip. She would talk to Gwen. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe it was that she liked the new foreman, not that she was afraid of him. It would be silly to jump to conclusions. “Thank you, Merlin. I’ll look into it more.” She offered him a warm smile and Merlin returned the favor.

“Are you not going out that way?” Arthur scoffed at her as Morgana started walking towards the large oak doors and not the smaller stone one. Morgana tilted her head at him, raising her eyebrows critically at the prince.

“Please, Arthur.” She sniffed, opening the doorway “I’m not a _child_.” She told him, smirking slightly as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Merlin was not known to ever be early to things. More often than not, most of the castle seemed safe under the assumption that the prince’s manservant was more likely to be late than on time for everything. It was never that Merlin was slacking, daresay, but the man simply got so caught up in chores or other duties that certain events easily slipped his mind in the midst of work.

This was one of those times.

“Merlin.” Gwen whispered as he slipped into the room. She looked slightly stiff as her eyes danced around the room where other servants were talking – a second meeting had been called suddenly today and Merlin was of course, making his entrance later than he should.

“Hey,” He greeted her, not overly concerned. The meeting looked as though it technically hadn’t started yet, seeing as the Quarter Master was still trying to take attendance for the dozens of maids and servants that roamed about the room. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you-”

“Not now.” Gwen whispered, taking his hand and yanking for him to sit in the seat next to her. “Just sit.” She instructed him and Merlin stumbled to where she was pulling him, brows furrowed together.

“Are you alright?” He asked her quietly “Morgana was worried-”

“I’m fine.” She interrupted briskly “Just stay _quiet_.” She told him and Merlin glanced around, noticing a few concerned glances were being cast in his direction. The Quarter Master peered over at him, his expression blank instead of the usual friendly wave.

Trusting Gwen, Merlin didn’t ask what was going on. He merely looked at his friend, noticing her stiff position and fingers, which were nervously wringing her hands.

“Merlin.” A voice spoke up and the servant glanced to see a man who he hadn’t noticed before melting next to the Quarter Master. “I’m assuming that must be you seeing as you are the only servant I have yet to meet.” He said slowly.

Ah. So this must be the new foreman then. Merlin looked the man over, trying to decide what to make of him. He was definitely intimidating. Not in the way Uther was – this man didn’t radiate power or wealth. This man was different. He wore simple clothing, something Merlin would expect a commoner to wear with brown trousers and a dark blue shirt and sat easily on him. He was taller and wider than Merlin, clearly twice as strong and probably twice his age as well, considering the harsh lines that adorned his face. Merlin could barely make out that his eyes were green seeing as they were so squinted and tired. His hair was slicked back, the silver of it matching the silver of his beard and the gauntness of his face. The only color Merlin was able to really see were the fading freckles that scattered across his nose and cheeks.

“Lord Axel.” He greeted, remembering the name Gwen and muttered to him when she told him briefly about the new foreman. The man looked at him coldly, and Merlin noticed his hands were wrapped in black cloth. Under a thick leather belt also hung a sword which was much larger than Merlin had ever seen. The hilt was gold with rubies scattered across from it – the only sign of wealth Merlin really saw on the man. He wondered idly if it was merely for show or if he could actually wield such a sword.

“I was rather disappointed I was unable to meet you this morning.” Axel told him, his voice softening so only Merlin could hear. He resisted the urge to take a step back as the man leaned in grabbing the front of his shirt and gently pulling him closer. “I would like to be clear that when I ask you to be somewhere, that you should be there.” He told him.

Merlin clenched his jaw, not willing to divert his eyes from the foreman’s.

“I understand,” He nodded “But I am afraid my duties to Prince Arthur come first.”

A hush went over the crowd. Merlin wondered what this man had done this morning to cause such a reaction.

Axel turned his head, as if considering this before offering a wry smile. It didn’t reassure Merlin in the slightest.

“Of course. Very…Vigilant of you.” He nodded. “I do hope you manage to keep that dedication. Sit down.”

Right. This guy didn’t seem that bad. Maybe a little uptight, but Merlin worked with Arthur so he could deal with that. Turning he went back to his seat next to Gwen, who gave a small breath of relief. He sent her a baffled look and noticed a few other people beside them were giving them a variety of expressions ranging from worried to just plain fearful.

“I’m glad everyone is here.” Axel spoke, offering them a wry smile. “I know we all talked this morning, but I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with me once again today.” He chuckled and a few unsure smiles dashed around the room. “I’m sure most of you remember our…. Discussion this morning.” Axel told them. “I only meant to motivate you, but it appears I may have frightened some.” He said and this time he turned and looked at Gwen, who met his stare stoically. “Lady Morgana was quite concerned about you…Guinevere, isn’t it?”

“I am not frightened.” She told him instantly, not flinching away as he took a few steps towards her.

“Good to hear. I don’t want to have that sort of relationship with all of you. I want us to be open and honest with one another!” He smiled “Unfortunately, we do have to remember I am in charge of making sure all of you are doing your jobs. If you aren’t doing your jobs…” He trailed off “You may end up like Riley did.” He tsked.

Riley? Merlin felt a stab of confusion go through him. He hadn’t seen the other servant all day now that he thought about it – what had happened to him? Merlin stole a quick glance at Gwen to see her jaw was clenched and gaze narrowed.

“And what exactly did Riley do?” Gwen asked. A couple people hissed at her, some whispering for her to stay quiet, but Gwen wasn’t deterred. “I just wish to fully understand.” She added as Axel studied her.

“Dearest Guinevere – he questioned my authority. Much like how you are doing so right now.” He said and came closer so he was hovering over her. “You know, your friend here missed my demonstration this morning – perhaps you would like to repeat it with me?” He asked her and Gwen looked up at him.

“Stop.” Merlin said before she could respond “She hasn’t done anything.” He snapped at him. Gwen shot him a horrified glance, but didn’t say anything as Axel turned to him.

“Excuse me?” He asked, voice dancing around dangerous territory.

“She hasn’t done anything.” Merlin repeated coldly and Axel stared for a moment before stepping back from Gwen.

“I believe we found a new volunteer for our demonstration.”

* * *

Arthur wasn’t entirely for sure what Morgana gained from coming through that little door instead of the front entrance to his room, but he figured it must be something because for the second time that day, it slammed open.

“I want him gone.” She demanded and Arthur glanced over at her in confusion.

“What? Who?”

“This foreman. This…Lord Axel or whatever the Hell he is called.” She hissed. “Gwen told me _everything_. He’s trying to intimidate them, but he won’t get away with it. Gwen is too strong to fall victim to the likes of _him_.” She sniffed and spun around to glower at Arthur. “Why aren’t you saying anything? Why aren’t you furious?” She demanded.

“You didn’t give me much time to say anything.” Arthur told her “And I have not the slightest clue what you’re talking about, Morgana.” He said, trying to sound somewhat soothing. The king’s ward, turned to him, somehow looking even more outraged than before.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know!” She said, sounding exasperated “Haven’t you _seen_ Merlin?” She asked and Arthur frowned at her. In truth, Merlin had left just minutes before Morgana arrived and Arthur still felt lost. His servant hadn’t seemed the least bit off to him. Admittedly, Arthur didn’t consistently check on his welfare – the man lived with a physician for God’s sake.

“Um. He did seem a bit…Tired?” Arthur tried. That would at least explain how come Merlin had just been moving so damn slowly. Had this Axel doubled his work load?

“You’re…You’re joking.” Morgana stared at him “You…” She threw her hands in the air. “I cannot believe you sometimes. He’s your _friend_.” She said, sounding aghast. Arthur blinked, slightly taken aback.

“Merlin is not my friend!” He snapped at her “And whatever trouble he got himself into is not my concern, Morgana. My father deemed it fit to have this man here and I trust his judgment.” Arthur shot at her.

“Oh please.” Morgana rolled her eyes “Even if he isn’t your friend, he _is_ your servant. You employ him. It is _your job_ to look after him.”

“Since when!?”

“What do you mean _since when_?” She yelled “You and I have a thousand men at our disposal! Guards at every door! A king to keep us from harm! What do any of our servants have? What do _any_ of these people? They have us! A king. A prince. Me. You say you want to be king, but where the _Hell_ are you when it comes to protecting your people?” She shouted “Since when is being a prince or a knight simply _acting_ noble rather than proving it?”

“What would you know of being royalty?” Arthur shouted back at her. They were face to face now, both slowly getting redder in the face from yelling. “You are here because my Father owed yours a favor! You know _nothing_ about duty!”

He had gone too far. He could see it in Morgana’s eyes he had crossed a line by bringing her father into the mix. He waited for her to hit him. To scream something horrible or even worse – to start crying. For all the years they lived together he didn’t think he had ever seen Morgana cry. He wasn’t ready for it now.

She didn’t though. She simply stared at him for a moment, emotions flashing through her features before finally speaking.

“And you know nothing about caring for anyone but yourself.” She spat out and turned away from him. “I’m taking Merlin as my servant.” She added over her shoulder.

“You can’t-”

“I _can_.” She whipped back around. “As of now, he is mine. You have no attachment to him anyhow, why should it matter to you?” She added.

“Men don’t attend to women and women don’t attend to men.” Arthur reminded her in exasperation. “It isn’t proper.”

“I didn’t say he would be _dressing_ me, Arthur.” Morgana rolled her eyes with a sigh. Arthur was about to retort when the door opened. As if summoned by some kind of higher force, Merlin appeared in the doorway.

“Arthur?” He started and paused when he saw Morgana. “Oh, sorry. I’ll, uh, just leave.” He started, but Morgana called him back.

“Merlin.” She said “Perfect timing. Arthur and I were just discussing this week.”

“This week?” Merlin frowned at her.

“You’ll be working for me.” She smiled “I’m sorry to say it won’t be as exciting as parading around armor or going to jousts, but I’ll try to entertain you the best I can.”

“Now wait a minute-” Arthur started, but was cut off again by Morgana.

“And my first official act as your new mistress is to give you the day off.” She continued “Well. Sort of. Could you just help out Gaius?” She asked gently and Merlin blinked, looking completely taken aback by this new round of events.

“Of course, my lady.” He said, giving Arthur a questioning look. The prince wasn’t entirely how this happened so quickly. All he knew was he did feel a stab of guilt at the confusion in Merlin’s eyes. He wanted to tell Merlin he had done nothing wrong and Morgana was just being…Difficult. He didn’t though, he simply snapped his mouth shut and turned back to Morgana.

“A week?” He asked her lowly and Morgana turned to him.

“I’ll take care of this within a week.” She told him devotedly and with a swish of her dress, marched out of the room towards Merlin who was still looking as though he had been punched in the face.

“I don’t-” He started, but was cut off by Morgana gently grabbing his wrists. For the first time Arthur noticed they had been bandaged all the way down to the fingertips. Even from where he was standing he could also see the bandages were slowly turning red as well.

Had his hands been like that entire time?

Before he could process anything, Morgana had ushered him off towards Gaius, throwing Arthur one last dark look over her shoulder before shutting the door with a sharp snap.

The silence was the only thing that bothered to stick around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but it's more of a prologue tbh. The rest of the chapter will be longer.


	2. Arnold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy y'all were so hyped for this! You got me so hyped that I got the second chapter done in an hour lol
> 
> Also, here's a quick note about the timing of everything. Idk if you guys care whether everything fits perfectly in the timeline or not, but in case you do and don't want to be confused here is a quick explanation:
> 
> This is set at the end of season 2 with some notable changes. 1) As you'll see in this chapter, I'm kind of erasing Gwen and Arthur's love arc so this is the first time they'll really be interacting with each other (plus you'll notice I'm gonna be writing a different pairing for this soooooo I'm sorry Gwen. I still love you). 2) Morgana. After MUCH deliberation I'm going to keep her in a similar place to where she was in season two (kinda evil but not really). The main difference here is in 'The Fires of Idirsholas' (which is where Merlin poisons her). I don't want to stray too far from the actual plot so I'm going with this - Morgana WASN'T the host for the spell. Somebody else was and I guess Merlin poisoned them and Morgana is currently figuring out if she actually wants Uther dead still.
> 
> This isn't going to be brought up in the actual story at all. I'm just putting it here because (Spoiler!) Merlin being a dragon lord, Mordred existing, and a few other details are going to all play a role and I don't want anybody to be like 'but wait. That hasn't happened yet!' and be bamboozled. Or wonder why Arthur got amnesia and forgot he's in love with Gwen. This is just diverging from the canon a bit. 
> 
> That's all! Enjoy :D

Uther Pendragon would not pretend he liked Lord Axel Sadler.

He did not find the man appealing in the least. His clothes reflected that of peasants and quite frankly he seemed more interested in breaking things rather than fixing them. Still, he was tired of the advisors asking him to do something about their servants. Uther had been told repeatedly that he could not constantly supervise them and with his ever growing age, needed to find someone to take on the task for him.

Under normal circumstances Uther would be content with giving the job to the Quarter Master, but with the threat of magic invading his kingdom looming over them, could not afford to not gain another loyal serviceman. The higher the numbers on his side, the better. Perhaps this Lord Axel would reveal some positive qualities he could use.

Then again, the man could also just be there to cause a headache.

“I want him gone.” Morgana was saying. She hadn’t bothered to eat anything at the table having been in the midst of her rant. From what Uther understood, Morgana’s maid had accused Lord Axel of hurting two other servants. A Ronald? Riley? Something of that nature was apparently nursing a broken ankle while Arthur’s own servant had mutilated hands at the moment.

“Morgana,” Uther cut her off, glancing over at his son to see he had eaten very little as well. While Morgana’s loss of appetite may have been fueled by rage, Arthur’s seemed to be something entirely different. “I understand your concern. If Lord Axel is causing this much damage then this is not the place for him.” He told her, trying to be as gentle as possible. “But we have no proof.”

“_Proof_?” Morgana gaped “My lord, Riley and Merlin are both injured-”

“And how do we know how that happened?”

“Gwen _saw_ him-”

“We cannot fire Lord Axel based on the words of a maid, Morgana. This man came to me highly recommended and is from a highly prestigious family. You think I will offend him and his title by kicking him out of my kingdom with nothing more but the word a serving girl? These two servants could have been injured in a number of ways. They could have harmed themselves for all I know. I will not risk losing a potential ally over this.” Uther told her.

Morgana stared. For a moment Uther wondered if she was going to get up and walk out, but for once she stayed quiet, glowering at the plate of food before her.

“Father,” Arthur spoke up, looking between the king and his ward hesitantly. “If that is the case, how are we possibly able to know if Lord Axel is responsible for these crimes?” He asked evenly.

“Keep a wary eye out.” Uther suggested “If you see anything of the sort, come to me.”

“Axel will not commit these acts in the open!” Morgana frowned “My lord, I beg of you-”

“That is all I can offer you.” Uther cut her off “Now enough of this. We are not a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls. Lord Axel is a valued member of our household now. Treat him as such.”

Silence overtook them.

“My lord,” Arthur spoke again after a few moments “I wanted to speak to you about me visiting the lower town.” He said and Uther casted him a wary look.

“The lower town?” He repeated. There was something off about Arthur’s expression.

“I haven’t visited in awhile.” He sighed “I don’t want them to think they are forgotten.” He added, meeting Uther’s eyes. The king in question studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Which knights do you plan to bring with you?”

“None.” Arthur answered immediately “I do not wish my people to see me surrounded by defenses.” He told him and Uther nodded slowly. It was true, their people did not need to see Arthur as incapable of taking care of himself. He tapped the table thoughtfully.

“Send your servant to me then,” Uther decided “Have him check in while you are gone so I know where you are if something were to happen.”

“Merlin won’t be able to go on that trip with his hands.” Morgana interjected instantly “Have him stay here and bring some other servant.” She said. Arthur agreed easily to Uther’s relief. He sometimes worried that his son and his servant begun to care for one another. It was one thing for the boy to have loyalty to his son. It was something entirely different for Arthur to return it.

Morgana nodded in slight triumphant at Arthur’s easy settlement. God. She looked so much like Vivienne. And Arthur Igraine. It was like seeing two ghosts speaking face to face across from him. The love he had lost and the love he had stolen neatly packaged and sitting across from one another. The thought pained him.

“How long will this trip take?” He asked instead, trying to free his mind from the memories of the dead.

“A few days,” Arthur answered and looked directly at Morgana “No more than a week.”

Igraine would have adored him. Often his wife would journey to the lower town herself. She liked to bring flowers from her garden and give them out with freshly baked bread.

“Don’t by shy Arthur, take as much time as you need.” Morgana smiled at him.

They must have gotten into a fight recently.

Vivienne often gave the same treatment when she was angry. She smiled sweetly, dark hair twirling and eyes sparkling as she spat out venom. Uther would always fear her wrath more than any enemy he may have encountered on the battlefield.

“I do need a break from you.” Arthur shot back.

A break. That was what Uther needed. Shaking his head out of his memories, he put his fork down. It looked as though none of them were very hungry tonight.

Gesturing for a servant to clear his plate away, Uther almost didn’t notice the boy’s nails. He did a quick double take – it was a young redheaded boy whom Uther didn’t bother to remember the name for. Not bothering to give any explanation, he grabbed the boy’s hand back and examined three of the missing nails on his right hand.

“What happened?” He asked, effectively silencing whatever squabble Morgana and Arthur had gotten into my lord. The boy paled drastically.

“I…They were ripped off, my lord.” He stuttered quickly. His eyes were downcast and expression blank. He could see anger rising in Morgana by the second.

“Go to Gaius.” He ordered “You should not be serving like that – blood could have gotten into our food.” He scolded and the boy stuttered his apologies, almost scrambling out of the room.

“My lord-” Morgana began, but Uther shook his head at her. The conversation was done.

* * *

“The lower town?” Morgana asked Arthur as she watched him rip open his wardrobe.

“Yes. Lower town.” He replied, helplessly throwing a silk shirt over his shoulder. “Morgana, could you-”

“Here,” She interrupted, pulling something out of the cotton sack she had hauled in a few hours after dinner had ended. “Those should work for your…Lower Town expedition.” She said, handing him a few shirts and trousers. They looked fairly well used with tears, but clean at least.

“You know that’s not where I’m going, don’t you?” He sighed, taking them from her. Morgana grimaced, lacing her fingers together.

“I try to have faith that you will always do the right thing, Arthur.” She answered and shook her head. “I don’t understand though. If you’re going to try and catch Axel, a change of clothes won’t cut it.” She frowned at him as Arthur stuffed the clothes in a bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Well. I’m not going to _just_ change my clothes then, am I?” Arthur told her “You know, the market has stuff that can change your hair color?” He asked. Well sort of. Arthur's hair was light enough that simply leaving tea in his hair turned in dark brown. Morgana tilted her head, still looking unimpressed. He supposed a change of hair and old clothes wasn't his _best_ plan but it was all he had.

“What about your face?” Morgana asked skeptically “Unless you want to use some sort of magic, it is staying the same, Arthur.” She told him and the prince paused, biting his lip thoughtfully.

“There must be something.” He muttered and Morgana shrugged.

“There’s the uh, _shop_ that has a potion to make you grow hair really quickly." She said with a slight tilted of her head "You can try your hand at a beard.” She offered, eyes watching Arthur warily. He swallowed. The _shop_ as they always referred to it was almost definitely run by a druid. There was no doubt if Uther knew he existed that the man would be executed before any of them could blink twice... Arthur felt a little guilty not turning him over to his father at times, but after the whole fiasco with that druid boy...Well. He had honestly started wondering about his father's policies regarding druids. He had made it a secret project of his to watch this one and see what sort of life he lived. Morgana cleared her throat, tugging at sleeves.

She was looking at him with her brows raised. Surely whatever potion the druid had was filled with magical properties to make hair grow so quickly. He hesitated. It was one thing to let the man live. Another to _use_ something magical.

"I..." He began and bit his lip. "I don't know, Morgana..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. The very thought of interacting with sorcery - even in this one, small way - sent chills up his spine. More importantly, he couldn't stand the thought of betraying his father like this. 

Morgana gave a weak smile and gripped at his arm.

"They will all recognize you if you don't." She said softly. Arthur took a long breath. There was something in the way he was looking at him - as if his next words could break her. He realized with a jolt there was a glimmer of fear in her gaze. Did she think he would be angry with her for suggesting the druid?

"I just wonder if there is some other way." He tried and Morgana bit her lip, taking a long look at him.

"Merlin would recognize you in a heartbeat." She pointed out gently. Arthur fought not to roll his eyes. Merlin always did have a habit of making things harder. He looked down at his hands, considering. If he didn't do this than Axel would go on harming others. What was the lesser of the evils? Magic or torture? He looked back at Morgana. It was just once. And he wasn't _wielding_ magic. Perhaps this act could solidify his suspicion that the druid was actually an honest man after all. 

“I know,” Arthur muttered and gave a wry smile “Just thinking how I'll look with a beard.”

Morgana's smile widened. To his surprise she launched at him, hugging tightly.

“I’ll go fetch it for you. Oh, and I have one more thing that might help.” Morgana added as she stepped back. Arthur sighed, turning back to her. It only took a few seconds before the prince felt something hard slam into his face. There was a sharp cracking sound, which had Arthur dropping the bag, a curse on his lips.

“Did you just _punch_ me?” He hissed, wiping a bit of blood from his nose.

“There. The swelling will go down in a couple days. It makes you look more… Well, something else.” She told him nonchalantly, shaking out her fist. Arthur clenched his teeth, wanting to _throttle_ her, but she had already whisked herself down the hall. The door clatter shut. Cursing, he pressed a hand to his face and winced. It was almost embarrassing that she punched better than some of his men.

“Bloody lunatic.” He grumbled, taking one of the tunics she had brought and putting it on. Sighing, he picked up the bag and laid some items on his bed with a grimace.

He had no idea how he was going to do this.

* * *

Merlin wanted to scream.

His hands felt like they were literally on fire. Gaius had wrapped them the best he could, but Merlin knew it would be a good month before they would even come close to being healed - and even if they healed he was positive they were going to be horribly scarred. Ideally he could use magic to at least ease the pain, but Gaius had cautioned him against it.

“With you in this state your magic will be tempted to fully heal yourself – and it would be a bit difficult to explain how your hands managed to grow a new set of skin overnight.”

So here he was, desperately trying to clean his flayed hands without screaming. This would be a _nightmare_ to keep clean. Taking a deep breath, he reached for another set of bandages and started to delicately place them over his left palm.

“Bloody _bastard_.” Merlin muttered as he clenched his jaw in pain. He now understood the askance with this bloody psychopath. Axel Sadler certainly wasn’t a man to be reckoned with unless you were fully equipped to face the consequences. He took a long breath.

_Emrys..._

He paused. The voice wasn't Kilgarrah's. Nor was it...Really a voice. It sounded distorted. Almost as if the person was underwater. Curiously he poked at the connection, but the voice said nothing more.

_Hello, _He tried. Nothing. _Can you hear me?_

“Knock, knock.”

He almost jumped, but the pain in his hands kept him still. Warily, he turned and felt his previous askance fade.

“Gwen,” Merlin laughed, trying to smile at her despite the burning. “Come on in.” He said, stepping aside. “I was just about to head to my room and wrap…This.” He sighed and the maid glanced down at his hands and winced.

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head, grabbing the bandages and following Merlin into the doorway of his room. “I should have done a better job warning you-”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Merlin interrupted “Axel is psychopath.” He told her, moving to start wrapping his other hand. Gwen gently pulled it away, taking his hand for the task herself.

“Don’t say that too loudly. I don’t want to see you in this position again.” She warned him. “Next time, just let me take the fall. Maybe he goes easier on women.”

“I wouldn’t put too much faith in that.” Merlin sighed, wincing as the cloth touched the raw skin. “Have you spoken to Morgana today?” He added, and Gwen glanced over at him with a shrug.

“Of course, why?”

“I’m working for her this week.” Merlin told her. “I have no idea why… I don’t think I’ve done anything to upset Arthur, but I walked in on them arguing. It was really strange.” He shook his head and Gwen pursed her lips.

“He must have been being awful again.” She said “Morgana says he’s not taking this Axel thing seriously. Maybe she’s trying to help you.”

“He isn’t that bad.” Merlin defended “I don’t think he would just sit there if he knew what Axel was doing.”

“Perhaps.” Gwen sniffed “I don’t know him as well as you do.” She admitted and Merlin chuckled.

“I wish you could work for him. You would definitely put him in his place.” Merlin grinned. He could only imagine the havoc that would be created with Gwen and Arthur working together. Merlin was more than capable of sassing Arthur, sure. He definitely offered his share of criticisms and banter as well, but Arthur almost always retaliated. Merlin didn’t think his master would know how to retaliate to _Gwen_ of all people. She looked so sweet, the prince would be too shocked to really react.

“If Arthur Pendragon and I ever have more than a three word conversation with each other, I’ll be sure to put him in his place.” Gwen smiled at him “There you go. All finished.” She said, gently patting his newly bandaged hand.

Merlin would have responded, but was cut off by a large crash from Gaius’ part of the chambers. Instantly, Gwen and Merlin jumped up, sparing the other only a glance before slamming open the door from Merlin’s room back open.

“Gaius?” Merlin called out. The elderly man wasn’t clumsy by any means, but he often worried Merlin with his old age.

It wasn’t Gaius who greeted the servant though. It a boy – his age, maybe a bit older – Merlin had a hard time telling due to the beard. He was on the floor, a pot smashed to the ground next to him.

“Are you alright?” Gwen asked, hurrying over to help him off the ground. As he stood up, Merlin was able to get a better look at him. The guy’s face was swollen, though whether it was normally like that or he was actually injured he really couldn’t tell. His hair which was dark like Merlin’s dropped down to almost his chin, pushed hastily to side as to not get it into his eyes.

“Um, sorry.” He muttered. The voice sounded forced, as if the words were strained.

“That’s alright.” Merlin told him as Gwen led the man into a chair “Are you hurt?” He asked and the man shook his head.

“I just came here for my arm.” He mumbled and Merlin’s eyes drifted to where a cut was bleeding freely on his inner arm. Merlin was fairly certain that was from the pot he just broke, but didn’t call him out on the lie. Instead he reached for another set of bandages.

“I’m afraid Gaius isn’t here right now so you’ll just have to put up with me.” Merlin told him lightly, wincing as he pushed back the man’s shirt to see the wound better. The pain in his hands receded slightly so that the servant could focus better on the wound. “Not that bad.” He smiled warmly up at him. “You’re lucky. Any deeper and I would have had to cut your arm off.” He said and when the man looked at him blankly, chuckled. “Joking.” He told him and went to clean it. “What’s your name?” He asked the mystery man, who was looked incredibly uncomfortable by the situation he had gotten himself into.

“Ar – Arnold.” He stumbled and Merlin nodded though something seemed...Off. He tilted his head a bit, brows furrowing together. The man seemed familiar in some way. Merlin tried to think back to a time he might have met a bearded, brunette name Arnold but was coming up blank. He shrugged the feeling away.

“I’m Merlin. This is Gwen.” He greeted, jerking his head to the maid who was currently cleaning up the broken pot. She paused to give a small wave and smile before turning away again.

“My pleasure.” The man said quietly. His voice still sounded off. Merlin wondered if he had some kind of throat infection or something. 

“Do you live in Camelot?” Merlin asked him curiously. Maybe they had crossed paths once or twice in the lower town.

“Well…I will.” The man answered carefully “I was just hired to be a servant for the royal household.” He said and both Gwen and Merlin frowned.

“Were you?” Gwen asked “Did Axel hire you?” She demanded suspiciously and the man shook his head.

“Uh, the prince did.”

“Arthur?” Merlin asked incredulously “Why?”

“He’s going to the lower town and needed someone to report to his father.” Arnold answered quickly. Merlin paused, feeling a bit of dread creeping in his stomach.

“Arthur is going to the lower town?” He asked. The other man shrugged. Merlin wasn’t sure how he felt about that. With him working for Morgana, Merlin knew it would be difficult to look out for Arthur, but with him in the lower town it would be nearly impossible.

“Perfect.” He muttered to himself bitterly and Arnold shot him a baffled look. “Sorry, sorry. I’m a bit tired. I shouldn’t be snapping at you.” Merlin apologized lightly. “I’m usually Arthur’s servant.” He explained “I’m not used to being out of the loop.”

“Gossiper, are you?” The man asked dryly and Merlin laughed.

“No, not exactly.” He said, patting his arm as Gwen handed him the bandages. “Where are you from?”

“Oh. Um, a small village on the outskirts. I doubt you would know it.” Arnold said. Merlin nodded sympathetically.

“I know the feeling. Ever heard of Ealdor?” He asked and when Arnold hesitantly shook his head, smiled. “Exactly. Were you a servant before?” He added.

“Uh, no. I think I have it covered though.” He said and Merlin pursed his lips. Damn Arthur. He _would_ hire someone new in the midst of this Axel debacle.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky.” Merlin sighed, struggling slightly with the bandages. “It isn’t easy on a normal day and now we have a foreman…” He trailed off “It might be best if Gwen and I help you out for a while so you stay out of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

Merlin raised his bandaged hands with a grimace.

“Let’s just say you could have picked a better time to be hired.” He told him dryly. Arnold’s face stayed blank at this, but Merlin could feel a wave of anxiety roll off of him. “Don’t worry though,” He added quickly “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Merlin likes to get in trouble for other people.” Gwen called over her shoulder, shooting the man in question a stern look “So you best keep him from getting his hands flayed again.” She said and Arnold paused.

“_Flayed_?” He repeated, sounding horrified. Without warning, his grabbed Merlin’s hands. A sharp pain traveled up his arms as he hissed and ripped out of Arnold’s grasp.

“Easy!” He scolded “That hurts. And stop worrying, I told you that we won’t let Axel get to you.” He told him, shaking his hands free of the pain.

“What do you mean by flayed?” Arnold demanded “Do you realize how easy it is to get infection from that? Why would Axel even-” He went on, stopping every so often in pure outrage to look at how calm Merlin was and then continue on. Merlin noticed his voice went a bit normal as he ranted…And again that sense of familiarity struck him.

“Hey.” Merlin interrupted “Give it a few months and my hands will be as good as new...Sort of.”

“If you don’t get sick and die.”

“I won’t get sick and die.” Merlin sighed “I live with the Court Physician in a room full of medical supplies. I’ll be _fine_.” He insisted “We need to focus more on you. Axel is likely to notice a new employee appearing out of nowhere.”

“Can’t you just get rid of him?” Arnold asked but it sounded a bit...Rehearsed? Merlin looked at him for a moment before shaking it away. He really was tired. Or maybe his the years of being constantly on-guard were finally making him loopy.

“We’re servants. We can’t do much and Gwen already went to Morgana.” Merlin sighed and Arnold tilted his head at him thoughtfully.

“Why didn’t you go to the prince? After you were hurt?”

It was a specific question, but Merlin didn’t think much of it as he considered his answer.

“I guess I already knew the answer.” Merlin shrugged “I...Well, it wouldn't be the first time I asked Arthur to listen to me," He sighed again, feeling a little exhausted at the memories of...Well. Everything. "It usually has a pattern. I tell him something. He doesn't believe me or he _does_ and something happens to make us look like idiots and I get the heat for it...Then, if I'm lucky, I get proven right and things work out. I guess I didn't want to waste my time." He admitted "Really, it's going to be his father we need to convince and...King Uther is a _classic_ royal." Merlin said and from behind him, Gwen laughed.

"And Arthur isn't?" She asked. Merlin made a face.

"Only...Sometimes." He paused "Most of the time." He added with a soft smile. Arnold blinked a him, head tilting questioningly from where he was still seated on Gaius' table. "He did save my life, remember?" He called to Gwen who did give a slight shrug. "That isn't a classic royal move."

"Classic...Royal..." Arnold repeated as if tasting the words on his lips. Merlin chuckled before offering what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Royalty becomes a bit predictable after a while.” He told him as lightly as possible “We call them classic royals... They’ll always do what sounds the noblest unless it comes to people of a different rank. Then they’ll tell you how much of an honor it is to serve them.” He said, patting his knee as he stood up, having finished wrapping his arm.

“Is it?”

“Is It what?”

“An honor.” Arnold clarified “To work for the prince?”

This guy was going to have a riot with Arthur, Merlin thought. He seemed to have high expectations of royalty. Not too different from Merlin’s when he first arrived in Camelot. It would be shame when Arnold realized that not all nobility was noble and often royalty meant nothing but nicer things and more rights.

“Arthur can be…. Difficult. Him and I don’t always see things in the same way, and his values stray from mine in some areas.” Merlin said carefully “But – and don’t tell him I said this – he’s a good man. He’ll make an even better king one day. I suspect that someday I’ll be more than honored to say I had the chance to even know him, let alone serve him.”

Gwen gave a small smile from where she sat near the window, obviously trying to hide her joy at hearing the amount of sincerity put into the words. Arnold on the other hand, looked perplexed and slightly overwhelmed by the declaration. Perhaps Merlin shouldn't make Arthur sound so wonderful. Clearly, it was making the new servant nervous. The last thing Arthur's ego needed was someone starry eyed over him.

“Think of it this way.” Merlin shrugged “It isn’t an honor to work for the Prince of Camelot, but for Arthur Pendragon. I don’t care much for titles.” He said and handed him a jar of ointment. “You’ll see for yourself when you spend more time with him. Just be patient.” He said “Put that on your arm before you got to sleep.” He added.

“I…Thank you.” Arnold said and this time he sounded like he had been punched in the throat.

“Don’t worry yourself over it.” Merlin laughed. “Do you have somewhere you’re staying tonight?” He asked and Arnold shook his head uncertainly.

“Well, Gaius left a few hours ago and won’t be back until tomorrow. You can stay here.” He offered.

“Thank you.” Arnold repeated again sounding dazed.

Merlin wondered what on Earth he said to warrant such a reaction.

* * *

Trying to be someone else was difficult. Arthur knew he must be passing his impromptu test however, because Merlin hadn’t called him out yet and Merlin of all people would be able to tell who he was. It was stupid of him to come here - but he was hoping Gaius might have something else to aid in his disguise. After all, Merlin _should_ have been preparing Arthur's clothes for tomorrow...Good to know he wasn't doing that. He was lucky for his quick thinking on the hiring front...Honestly, Arthur was surprised it didn't come to him earlier. Obviously royalty could just appoint servants as they pleased...That was how Merlin got here.

The man himself was currently helping Morgana's maid – Guinevere – set up a place for him to stay for the night. Was he supposed to help them now that he playing as a servant? Hesitantly he walked over to them, mouth barely opened when Merlin interrupted him a warm smile.

“No, you’ll have plenty of work to do soon enough.”

“Speak for yourself.” Gwen laughed “Could you hand me that blanket, Arnold?” She smiled and Arthur glanced around blankly before seeing a thin sheet (he would hardly call it a _blanket_) draped over a chair. He snagged it, tossing it to Gwen who folded it neatly on the bed, humming a bit to herself as she did so. She turned to Merlin, eyes sparkling as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Oh _no_," He moaned, ignoring Gwen's giggling. "Tell me - wait. No. Let me guess." He said and Gwen gave Arthur a small wink as she held up a hand. The prince could say with fair certainty he had _no_ idea what was happening. "Lady or lord?" He asked and Gwen jutted out her chin with a puff of her chest out as she looked haughtily around them. "A knight?" Merlin asked and she nodded.

"Um...What?" Arthur interrupted.

"It's a game," Merlin told him "Gwen acts out the most recent noble who has tried to sleep with her and if I get it right then she sneaks me extra pie." He said rubbing his hands together. "It's also a very good way to learn names and titles."

"Nobles get _very_ testy if you can't remember their titles." Gwen added before dramatically falling on the table with a cry of anguish.

"Oh, that's definitely Sir Bedwin." Merlin said, snapping his fingers "He is the _only_ knight I've seen to pretend to be injured."

"Yes!" Gwen laughed "He told me I could be honored be carrying his bastard child." She said and Merlin gagged, holding up his hands.

"Of _course_. The honor, Gwen! How could you not think of the _honor?"_

"I'm a fool aren't I?" Gwen said in fake grief "Oh, how will I ever live now? Do you think he'll take me still?" She asked, putting a hand to her forehead. Merlin hummed, making a disapproving sound as he looked her up and down.

"I don't know Gwen...You were lucky to get his attention in the first place. The man is a _catch_." He said, laughing when Gwen hit his arm. He retaliated by offering her some tea.

“You’re very different.” Arthur blurted out. Merlin _was _acting strange. Arthur could never remember a time where he was so gentle to him or being so at ease. It was like speaking to a piece of light – warm and soft. Wincing, he hoped they hadn’t noticed the odd statement, but Merlin’s questioning eyes told him otherwise. “I just mean…The impression I got from Prince Arthur of you was different than what I’m seeing.” He amended quickly. Was his story lining up? It must have been because neither Gwen or Merlin seemed any more suspicious. On the contrary, they both laughed.

“Oh, Arnold.” Gwen told him, a touch of newly found fondness touching her tone. “You’re sweet.” She smiled.

Merlin smiled. “Ah, of course. I'm _so _lazy. Never where I need to be-"

"And talking back!" Gwen interjected "Not to mention _no_ sense of propriety." She added. Arthur frowned at them.

That _was_ Merlin though. He was…Merlin. Clumsy, always getting into trouble, sassing him – was he not that way to everyone? It annoyed him that Arthur was potentially receiving different treatment from the man. Clearly his relationship with Gwen wasn't like that. Apparently, they just made fun of people.

“Well. I definitely can be _all_ those things.” Merlin shrugged “Around Arthur anyways.”

_Traitor_.

“Why treat Arthur differently?” He demanded and Merlin gave him an amused look.

“What Arthur needs from me is different than what other people need from me,” He explained “Plus he deserves it.” He chuckled as he started putting away some jars and vials in a cabinet. “Besides, it happens with everyone. Just ask Gwen.”

“Nobles never see you as person.” Gwen told him from where she helping clean up “It isn’t really their fault. They are raised that way, but you can’t expect a prince or king’s assessment of who you are to be that accurate.” She smiled “Morgana is the only noble who has ever comes close.”

“I look forward to that this week.” Merlin told her and Gwen grinned at him.

“Speaking of which, I better get back to her with this." She said, taking a vial from Merlin. Morgana's potion for her nightmares, Arthur realized. "Do you need help with your hands?” She asked and when Merlin shook his head, bid them both a goodbye. "I'll bring you your pie tomorrow." She told Merlin and the servant beamed with anticipation before shutting the door behind her. Arthur stared at the spot she had been standing.

“She’s interesting.” Arthur frowned. He had never paid much attention to Morgana’s maid before. There had never been much reason for him to. He knew Merlin was friends with her but...Well. He just hadn't realized how close they were. He could picture them better now - making fun of Arthur and his father as they sipped tea complained about titles and what not. Were they...? Arthur paused.

Nevermind. It hardly mattered anyways.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked him “You’ve gotten quiet.”

“Hm?” Arthur blinked and looked over at Merlin. “Oh. Just thinking.” He said, eyes peering at the definitely uninviting bed in front of him. Did Gaius really sleep in such conditions every night? Ugh, the things he did for people.

Picking up his pack that had been dropped in his great fall, he threw it on the bed, unsure of what his next course of action was. Arthur knew he would be subjected to the dull life of servant work for the next couple days – God help him get through that – but what did servants do when they weren’t working? Uncertain, he looked over at Merlin for some sort of indication of what was supposed to happen next.

Before he could ponder further however, a soft knock interrupted the silence that had enveloped the men. Merlin hopped up, wincing slightly as he grabbed the handle of the door to pull it open.

“Merlin.” A man’s voice greeted and Merlin’s face darkened slightly before going completely blank.

“Lord Axel.” He greeted tightly “What a surprise.”

He didn’t sound very surprised or thrilled. More…Exasperated and slightly defiant, which Arthur wasn’t sure were good things to be when approaching this man.

“I do love surprises,” Axel chuckled. Arthur couldn’t see him – only an outline of a man and the glint of a sword – but his voice sounded quiet. It reminded Arthur of the whistling of an axe before it landed. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Of course not,” Merlin told him pleasantly, all ire from before gone. “Come on in. Could I get you something to drink, my lord?” He asked and Arthur kept his posture as he watched the man enter the room. Axel didn’t seem to notice him upon entering, his thinning lips curling into something of a smile under his beard as he stepped in the room.

“Oh, no. I’ll only be a moment.” He assured Merlin, whose eyes were flickering towards Arthur thoughtfully.

“Lord Axel, I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce you to a new servant. He was only just hired moments ago, it was rather convenient you decided to visit.” Merlin told him, gesturing to Arthur. Axel’s green gaze drifted over to him.

“And what might your name be?” He asked and Arthur pressed his lips together for a moment before trying to clear his face to answer.

“Arnold, my lord.” He said trying to remember if servants tended to meet nobles' gazes. He glanced towards Merlin who smiled at him reassuringly from behind Axel.

“Arnold.” Axel nodded “I’ll be sure to add you onto the list of servants tonight. What exactly is your position here?” He added and Arthur stared blankly. Position? He just told the man he was a bloody servant. Axel raised his eyebrows, looking slightly amused and annoyed by his lack of response.

“My lord,” Merlin cut in, “I’m sorry, but Arnold had never been employed as a servant before. He isn’t quite familiar with positions yet. From he’s told me, I believe he’ll be a personal servant to the prince for the week before being placed elsewhere.” He explained and Axel’s eyes flickered to Merlin.

“I see.” He said dryly “It is decent of you to be showing him the ropes then.” He nodded and grabbed one of his bandaged hands delicately. “Wouldn’t want him to be in a similar position. Which brings me to the reason of my visit.” He sighed “I understand Lady Morgana has claimed you for the week?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Why?” He demanded and Merlin frowned, looking a little complex by the question.

“I’m not entirely sure, my lord. I was caught off guard by it as well.” Merlin answered, eyes narrowing slightly. Arthur waited for Axel’s response, but he only looked at Merlin suspiciously.

“You’re important, aren’t you?” He muttered after a few more seconds of silence. Merlin blinked, but recovered quickly, offering an almost taunting smile.

“Sire, I’m only a servant.” He said, almost innocently. For a moment, Axel’s face went bright red before shifting into something more…pleased.

“You’re going to give me trouble.” He sighed “Despite what it may seem, I do rather enjoy that. A challenge.” Axel smirked and Merlin kept his gaze steady as he stared right back at him.

“I’ll be happy to provide that.” He said pleasantly “Is that all?” He asked and Axel nodded, tipping his head ever so slightly from Merlin to Arthur, his eyes gleaming with something that made him a little nervous.

“I’ll see you early tomorrow.” He nodded and just like that, was gone. Arthur stared at the empty spot he had been in - trying to process the information.

“That was…Creepy.” Arthur observed, a little alarmed. Merlin scoffed, though he looked a little taken aback as well.

“I’ve met bigger creeps. He’ll get bored soon and leave us alone.”

“He didn’t seem to be bothering me too much – what did he mean about you being important?” Arthur asked, actually confused by that statement. To his surprise, the servant’s face darkened.

“I’m not sure. Hopefully not what I think it means.” He muttered. At Arthur’s puzzled glance, he shook his head. “Sorry, we’re both really tired.” He chuckled and after bidding their good nights, left towards his room.

Arthur shifted in his bed, wondering how on earth he was going to get to sleep with such uncomfortable conditions – and uncomfortable thoughts.

* * *

Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about Arnold. 

He seemed nice enough but there was something about the man that was just... Something. He couldn't put his finger on it. Like if he concentrated hard enough the answer would come to him, but Merlin found despite his sleepless night of pondering nothing came. Maybe Kilgarrah would know. It had been awhile since he had seen the dragon... Perhaps he could tell him if this Arnold was someone who he should worry about.

"I think I'm dying..."

Speaking of which.

"You don't look dead." Merlin said as he put some food down in front of him. Arnold stared down at it miserably. "Did you not sleep well? Everyone says Gaius' bed is the most comfortable in Camelot." He informed him. Gaius was quite proud of that fact. "Aside from the nobles', obviously." He tacked on. Arnold stared at him.

"That cannot be true."

"Do you not think so? What kind of bed do you usually sleep in?" Merlin mused. What kind of outlying village had beds better that _Gaius'__? _He wouldn't mind visiting. Arnold opened his mouth for a moment before snapping it closed with a shrug. Alright, then. Perhaps beds were a sensitive subject. "Come on, I have to meet Morgana, but I'll take you to the Quarter Master." He said with a jerk of his head. Arnold hung his head for a moment before sullenly getting up to join him. It was almost as if he was pouting.

_Emrys..._

The voice broke his thoughts, leaving him reeling for a moment. It was the same distorted voice as before - only now there was a wave of pain that followed. Gasping, he gripped his head, stumbling back. A hand caught him.

"Whoa-" Arnold's voice came "Are you alright?" He asked and Merlin took a moment to try and get his bearings. For a moment...He could have sworn he was somewhere else. He shook his head, trying to clear the residual dizziness.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said and rubbed his temple. "Just...A headache, I think." He said and smiled. Arnold was staring at with a brow raised. "Let's go - there's way too much to do. Oh, and some important things to remember - don't talk to nobles unless they talk to you."

"You talk to nobles."

"I am a very bad example of what to do," Merlin laughed "Also, try to make lots of friends. All the servants here are really nice and will probably try to help you out if Axel tries to corner you...And, oh. Are you doing Arthur's chores?" He asked and grimaced when the man just stared at him. Merlin pulled his sleeve, hurrying him alone the staircase. "Don't worry about. I'll do it. Arthur is very..." He took a long breath "_Very_ particular about certain things. I don't have time to teach you all of it today." He shook his head "Which reminds me - don't go into his room. If he isn't there and someone sees you going in they'll say you were stealing something." He added with a roll of his eyes "I've only _just_ gotten the guards to stop trying to drag me away every time I enter." He added under his breath. "Since it's your first day you'll probably be cleaning mostly...Wear something over your mouth when you do." He said and jerked as his neck scarf to emphasize the point. "Trust me. It helps."

"Um...Alright." Arnold said slowly. Merlin rounded the corner, waving at a few other servants. He bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Arnold... but considering he needed to help Morgana soon it looked like he would have to.

"MASTER COLBY!" He yelled, seeing the quarter master walk by. He grabbed Arnold's arm and dragged him over.

"Merlin," The man frowned, turning to him. Despite the early morning he looked exhausted with his usual neat attire in disarray and hair hastily pulled back into a bun at the back of his head. "How are you, child?" He asked and gently took one of Merlin's hands. "I did try to speak to the king about Lord Axel..." He began but Merlin waved it away.

"I'm fine, Colby." He promised "This is Arnold. He's a new servant here." He said and Colby frowned, looking him up and down.

"Is he now?" He asked, taking one of Arnold's hand and frowning "Who hired you, boy?"

"The prince." Arnold said, trying to pull his hand away. Colby cursed.

"Of course, he did." He muttered and turned to Merlin "His hands are more fit for a knight than a servant. They've clearly never seen a day of true work." He sniffed, crossing his arms "Why does the prince need another servant?" He asked, poking at Merlin as if he had caused this...Which he might have, honestly. Merlin shrugged helplessly. Arnold had drawn his hand to his chest, mouth slightly agape at the jab. "Have you ever even mucked out a stable?" Colby asked him.

"Yes!"

The quarter master scoffed.

"Please, Colby." Merlin interrupted. "With Axel here...Can you give him some easier jobs for his first day?" He asked and held up his bandaged hands "A _crippled_ is asking you! Have a heart!" He added and Colby fixed him with a hard look.

"Your sense of humor is still lacking," He informed him dryly and sighed "But I suppose I can ease the burden...Though not for long." He warned "I don't want to give Axel any reason to lash out." He added and looked down at the crumpled parchment in his hand "Can you read and write?" He asked Arnold who stepped back at the question.

"No!" He said quickly and shook his head. "...Yes. Maybe." He decided. Colby stared.

"Are you useful in any way?"

"Of course! I can wield a sword-"

Merlin winced.

"Oh, great. We have another Sir Lancelot on our hands! You know he was banished, right?" Colby asked "Leave the nobles to their toys. I mean _actually_ useful." He asked. Arnold blinked. Merlin wondered if it would have been kinder to simply punch him. "Right. You look...Somewhat strong. Healthy at least." He mused "Muck out the stables and then help fill the granary. After that, you can move Lord Owan's possessions into his room and maybe one of the maids can show you some basic skills." He drawled out "Report back and I'll try to find something else simple for you." He added. Merlin smiled at him encouragement. Arnold did not looked encouraged.

"It'll be great! I'll come by and help when I can." He promised, patting him on the shoulder "Thank you, Master Colby." He added with a slight bow of his head before turning to head towards Morgana's chambers.

"Merlin!" Colby called back and he turned "Stay out of trouble. I didn't like the way Axel was looking at you."

"Me? Get into trouble?" He asked innocently and dashed around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon Arthur: is oblivious to Merlin's magic the entire show  
my fanon Merlin: can't recognize Arthur with a beard
> 
> Two sides of the same oblivious coin. Someone help them.


	3. Tana and Riley

"You're doing it wrong."

Arthur dropped the spoon so he could run a hand over his face. He had apparently been doing it wrong for almost an hour now. It was _polishing_. Polishing. How does anyone even polish wrong? From across the table, he heard a soft laugh and peered through his fingers to see another servant grab the spoon.

"It's all right," He winked "We all have different talents."

"Stop being mean, Riley." The maid beside him sighed and tugged the spoon away from Arthur's grip. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked and he lowered his hand to accept the fact that this girl was going to have to teach him how to polish a spoon.

"Arnold."

"Hi Arnold," She smiled "I'm Tana. This idiot is Riley." She said with a jerk towards the boy who pouted. "You're new here, right? I heard Merlin and Gwen have been helping you." She said, dipping the spoon in what looked to be some sort of clay cup before rubbing white powder on it. He nodded warily, watching as she took a rag to start rubbing the spoon again. "That's good. They're both sweet."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"You think everyone is sweet, Tana." He said and slid a fork towards Arthur "Let's see if the hundredth time is the charm, new guy."

"I don't think _you _are sweet." She muttered. Arthur grabbed the clay cup she had used and dipped the fork in, trying not to wrinkle his nose as the awful smell of it. "Besides, everyone likes Gwen and Merlin. They're a sweet couple."

"They aren't a couple, Tana." Riley scoffed and his eyes flickered to Arthur "You're doing it wrong."

"I haven't even-" Arthur objected by Riley had already reached over to tug the fork away from him and slide him another spoon. "Fine." He muttered through gritted teeth and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Didn't they say a Riley was one of the servants Axel hurt?" He asked. If Arthur thought the mention of Axel would somber them he was very wrong. On the contrary, Riley puffed out his chest.

"Indeed I am." He said and moved his chair back so he could flaunt his bandaged ankle "Axel took a hammer and shattered it." He informed it "It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced...And then _Merlin_ went and took all the glory by getting his hands flayed. Honestly." He clicked his tongue. "The guy didn't need to go be a hero."

Tana threw a spoon at him.

"_Merlin _was defending Gwen - who he is definitely in love with - while _you_ asked Axel if he stole that sword he was carrying," Tana said. She sighed and took another spoon from Arthur. "Sweetheart, you have to hold it in there for more than two seconds." She added dryly before giving him a fork.

"It was a genuine question! He certainly doesn't look like he can afford that sword," Riley sniffed "The prince isn't even _that_ gaudy. And Tana. Dearest sister. Gwen and Merlin are _not_ a thing. When will you believe me?" He said, blowing a strand of hair from his eyes. "Arnold. You've been around them - tell her." He said and Arthur froze. He wasn't sure he wanted to get involved in this.

"Um...I don't know them that well." He said quickly. Tana smirked.

"Sounds like he thinks so."

"Lies." Riley objected "I'm know _everything_ that goes on in this castle..." He nodded at Arthur as if he was supposed to make note of that "And I told you I personally investigated Merlin's love life. No Gwen."

"Okay, just because they weren't in the past doesn't mean they aren't now-"

"Merlin has a love life?" Arthur interjected, belatedly dropping the fork he was polishing in shock. Riley clicked his tongue.

"You've ruined it." He said looked at the fork in disappointment "And obviously. Have you seen him?" He asked. Arthur stared. He had been suspicious of Gwen and Merlin being together - it sounded like a lot of people were - but him having a whole love life? He stared at Tana and Riley who exchanged amused looks.

"Riley says there was a girl once...Apparently, Merlin doesn't like to talk about her. She died or something."

"She _what_?" Arthur demanded and turned to Riley "He told you this?"

"It was more of a pillow talk confession, but yeah." Riley shrugged and Arthur abandoned his attempts of polishing to openly gape. Riley's grin widened slightly. "Oh, don't panic. It didn't get too far...I'm convinced Merlin has a thing for the prince." He added and Arthur furrowed his brows. "Have you see them together? It's more likely than _Gwen_ in any case." He added with a roll of his eyes. Tana scowled.

"Well, maybe you should figure that out during your _next_ pillow talk confession." She threw back and jerked a spoon away from him. Arthur leaned back to look at Riley. He supposed he was fairly... Not ugly. Still, he hadn't been aware that... Nevermind. He wasn't sure why he was even thinking about that. The thought left him with something uncomfortable knotting in his stomach. Clearly, all of this servant gossip was getting to him.

"Arnold you are truly horrible at this." Riley laughed and handed him a spoon. Arthur swore he would eat with his hands for the rest of his life if it meant he never had to polish a single bit of silverware ever again. "And where are you going?" He asked as Tana stood up, brushing off her skirts. "Back to the stables? If I didn't know any better, I would think you fancied someone, sister." He tacked on, eyes glittering. Tana smiled at him before kicking his ankle. "_Damn_ \- my battle wound!" He hissed, dropping a knife he had just picked up (there were knives to polish as well?!).

"It was nice meeting you, Arnold." Tana told him and hit the side of Riley's head "Stop being stupid." She told him before marching towards the door. Towards freedom...Arthur wondered if he could follow. Perhaps the wistfulness showed in his eyes because Riley snapped his fingers.

"We aren't even close to done, mate." He said, "And you still can't even polish one spoon correctly."

"I hate this." Arthur announced. Riley shrugged.

"You and all of Camelot." He said, "But unless you want a broken ankle like me...You better learn to get good at it." He warned. Arthur sighed and picked up another.

"Where even _is_ Axel?" He asked, rubbing in the white powder "I've only seen him once." He said and Riley glanced around as if expecting Axel to suddenly appear. "I thought you knew everything that happened in this castle?" He added dryly. The servant scowled before taking the silverware from Arthur and handing him more.

"I do, thank you very much!" He snapped and bit his lip "I just...Am not very mobile at the moment because..." He sighed and nodded to his ankle. For a moment the brightness fell from his gaze and Arthur could see a sliver of fear crack through. Perhaps the most heroic act of all was how well this boy was playing what was clearly a painful experience. "All I know was that Norman got a broken finger so he's still around." He said and placed another spoon into the steadily growing pile. There was a long pause. "I...Did hear a rumor though..." He mused and bit his lip. Arthur tilted his head. "Some of the servants think he's looking for something...Or someone."

"Someone?"

Riley nodded.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it? A day after Axel arrives the prince visits the lower town. Not even Merlin knows where he went." Riley said, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against the table. "I suppose you do." He said, eyes narrowing slightly. "Reporting to him and Uther after all."

Arthur paused. He hadn't considered _he_ would be a figure of suspicion among the servants... He honestly hadn't considered the servants at all, funnily enough. Aside from Merlin they had always just seemed like...A group. Not individuals whom each had their own theories about what was happening and why.

"I've seen the prince." He said slowly "You think Axel is after him? Why would he be hurting servants then?" He asked, brows furrowing together. Riley pursed his lips.

"I'm not sure...but he's definitely here for a reason. There are too many weird things going on for there not to be. I hope Merlin is able to find something..." He trailed off, biting at his lip. Arthur frowned.

"Merlin?"

"Didn't he tell you? He's planning on breaking into Axel's room to find some clues." Riley said and offered a wry smile "And now that I've told you... I'll know exactly who is responsible if he's caught, Arnold." He said and leaned over to let a knife clatter between them "It would be a shame if you were our enemy. Trust me when I say even before Axel this castle was a dangerous place. It hurts if you don't have people to look after you." He said and held his gaze for a moment before looking down at Arthur's hand. "You've done it wrong again."

_Son of a bitch. _

* * *

Merlin wasn’t entirely for sure what to expect with working for Morgana – if he was honest, he wasn’t entirely for sure what noble ladies did. He figured it couldn’t be too horrible compared to what Arthur did on a daily basis. He could at least rest easy in the knowledge that she wouldn’t be running after him with an ax…Probably.

“Come in.” He heard the second his hand touched the wood. Clumsily opening the door while trying not the jostle his hands too much, he walked in to see Gwen putting down a comb, Morgana sitting with a smile on her face at her vanity, meeting Merlin’s gaze in the mirror.

“Merlin.” She turned, studying him for a moment before standing. “Right on time. I do have some things for you to do, but would you mind accompanying Gwen downstairs for me first?” She asked.

“Of course.” Merlin frowned, throwing Gwen a sideways look. Opening the door for her, Morgana offered him one last smile before he scurried off after the maid.

“What am I doing?” He asked her as the door shut behind them. Gwen chuckled, shooting a fond look over her shoulder in Morgana’s direction.

“She’s trying to pair us up – in case we run into Axel.” She explained with a small shake in her head. “I’m not sure it will do much good, but it is sweet of her.” She told him “We shouldn’t be long though, I just need to hand this note to Lord Owan and we’ll be set.” She assured him “How’s Arnold?”

“Overwhelmed.” Merlin admitted, wryly “He’s even more lost than I was when I started.” He said, thinking of Arnold’s face when Merlin introduced him to the Quarter Master. “We should probably check on him.” He added thoughtfully.

“Even more lost than you?” Gwen asked, “I would hate to see that.” She teased and Merlin nudged her playfully, nodding towards a few guards who ignored them.

“I wasn’t terrible!”

“Mediocre at best.”

“I would like to see you try your hand at farming!” Merlin challenged and Gwen shot him a bemused look.

“And you with blacksmithing.” She told him. Merlin considered this for a moment before nodding.

“You got me there.” He admitted and Gwen laughed, knocking gently on Lord Owan’s door before both lowering their heads as they waited for the door to swing open.

“Ah, yes.” A man said, sounding pleased at the sight of them. “Lady Morgana’s long awaited reply!” He said, snatching the parchment from Gwen and flicking it open. The noble reminded Merlin vaguely of a weasel, his clothes falling of his lanky figure despite the fact they had clearly been tailored in several times.

“Is there anything else, my lord?” Gwen asked cautiously and the man shook his head, frowning at the note from Morgana. Without replying, the door slammed in their faces.

“What was that about?” A voice asked from behind them and Merlin turned to see Arnold holding a bag of clothes in his arms, looking as though he had been attacked by some sort of animal.

“A note from Lady Morgana.” Gwen explained, “I believe Lord Owan sent her a few trinkets of admiration and this was her response.” She told them, barely concealing a smile.

“I see.” Arnold said, still looking a little perplexed at the door. He shifted the clothes in his hand slightly, almost toppling the pile before Merlin reached to steady them.

“Do you need any help?” He asked with a frown and Arnold stubbornly shook his head for a moment before pausing.

“Actually… Do you know what ‘sorting’ means? Riley said after I took this to the laundry room I should do that.” He asked and both Gwen and Merlin exchanged looks of sympathy before turning to the newest servant.

“Well.” Gwen said, “Have you ever considered where the food from the servants comes from?” She asked and Arnold stared at her blankly.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well…Nobles quite like their feasts to have a lot of food, but they don’t really eat it all. Sorting is where you take the good food and put it in one place and throw out the bad food.” Gwen explained. Arnold continued staring at her as though she had grown a second head.

“You…eat the leftovers?”

“Not all the time.” Merlin shrugged “We get our own food for the most part, but we don’t always have enough money for that so the Quarter Master tries to get us what we can.” He said “It isn’t a terrible job, just… maybe be careful around the food any knights have touched.” He warned and Arnold continued to stare.

“I had no idea.” He said, sounding slightly horrified.

“You only just got here.” Gwen assured him, but Merlin did a double-take. For a second his voice sounded just like… Nevermind. Shooting Arnold a perplexed look, he kept the clothes from falling again before wishing him luck. He was about to turn away when Arnold called him back.

"Riley told me, um." He began with a glance towards Gwen "About your plans for later on." He said and Merlin paused. Ugh. He should have known better to mention that to Riley. He wanted to make the man feel better with his broken ankle, but apparently, he was going around blabbering his plan to people. Arnold leaned in. "I don't think you should go alone." He added lowly. Merlin offered a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me."

"No. I - I'm coming with you." He insisted and Merlin glanced over his shoulder. Gwen was raising an eyebrow at them but she didn't appear to be eavesdropping.

"You're not." Merlin whispered and when Arnold opened his mouth again, held up a hand. "You don't give me orders." He said sharply. Arnold blinked, clearly affronted by the comment. "I'll be fine...Go finish your work." He added, more gently before stepping away. Arnold looked at him for a moment before turning abruptly. Merlin inwardly sighed as he watched him stumble down the hall, spilling the laundry.

“He’s sweet.” Gwen commented suddenly and Merlin looked at her.

“Who? Arnold?”

“Yes. He has this look on his face when he’s confused.” She chuckled “It’s sweet.”

“I suppose.” Merlin shrugged “You could always ask if he’s married.” He grinned at her, dodging her as she attempted to land a playful hit. “Just a suggestion!” He laughed, taking the stairs to Morgana’s chambers.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and without anything interesting happening. Morgana had Merlin run a few errands, mostly concerned about him taking care of his hands and being fed. In the end, she did let him off early and he took the opportunity to head towards Axel's chambers. Merlin wasn't sure why - but he got the feeling the voice he had been hearing didn't just coincidentally appear with Axel's arrival. Someone was trying to warn him about something. He just wasn't sure what - or why.

"Merlin!" Riley called down the hall "Where have you been? Lord Axel wants his room cleaned _before_ he gets back and I can't do it with this damned ankle." He said limping dramatically. The guards warily looked at him and Merlin shot a quick grin before ducking past without suspicion. He gave a quick knock and when no answer came, let the door creak opened.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Arnold was lucky Merlin had a gotten past the stage where his magic would react to his emotions. Otherwise, the guy would have been blown to nothing. Putting a hand over his chest, he cursed. Arnold was lounging in one of the armchairs, idly going through a wooden box that looked as though it belonged on Axel's bedside.

"What are you _doing_?" Merlin hissed. Arnold glanced over at him.

"Last I checked, you don't give me orders either." He said and got up, putting the box back. "I haven't found anything... Under the bed, the trunks, back of the wardrobe." He listed off and Merlin's irritation gave way to disappointment.

"That's where I was going to check...Arthur usually keeps anything he wants secret in those places." He mused and looked around. He felt Arnold's eyes digging into him, but said nothing as he pulled back the curtains. Nothing. Arnold pulled away some pillows that sat on the bed.

"He wouldn't put it anyplace a normal servant could stumble upon." Merlin told him.

"And what is _it_ exactly?" Arnold asked as Merlin went through one of the drawers, shoving aside clothes to feel towards the back of the dresser. "A written out list of all the servants he plans to hurt along with his reasons why?" He drawled out sarcastically. Merlin paused. 

"What?" He asked, turning to look at him. Arnold glanced over from where he peering above the mantel. "Say that again."

"Um...I wasn't being serious."

"I know," Merlin frowned "You sounded like..." He trailed off and shook his head. He just wasn't used to being away from Arthur for so long. "Nevermind." He decided and went back to his search. Maybe he would stop by the lower town later - Arthur wouldn't even know he was there. He was just about to pull his hand back when he felt something brush his hand. "Yes." He whispered, peeling it from where it was stuck from the inside of the dresser.

"Did you find anything?" Arnold asked. Merlin grinned at him, looking down at the paper and flourishing it. "Let's hope it isn't a love note." Arnold snorted. Merlin laughed and flipped it over to - Wait.

For a moment his stomach dropped. This... This wasn't right. He blinked a few times at it before he saw Arnold take a step towards him. Immediately, he put the paper behind his back.

"You're right," He found himself saying immediately. "It's a love letter. We should be heading back before Axel catches us." He added hastily. Arnold frowned at him. It was hard to read his expression with the beard covering up so much of his face, but Merlin could still make out the disbelief in his eyes.

"Who is the letter from? Perhaps that could provide us with-"

"It isn't from anyone...It's... It's for Lady Morgana." Merlin found himself saying "He's just planning on telling her he likes her is all." He shrugged "Many people do. You saw Sir Owan this morning." He said and gripped the parchment a bit tighter in his hand so it crinkled in his hand. "Let's go-"

"Shouldn't we-"

"I'd rather not get my hands flayed again, Arnold." Merlin said sharply and the man immediately backed off. He didn't say anything as Merlin opened the door, looking around to make sure nobody was there before gesturing Arnold forward.

"You're lying to me." Arnold said, grabbing Merlin's arm as he started down the corridor. "What was the parchment?"

"A love letter." Merlin said without hesitation.

"Merlin-"

"Arnold," He interrupted and bit his lip. He wished the other man hadn't come. It could put so much as risk... And Arnold himself at risk. Closing his eyes, he felt his fist clench, unwilling to let the paper slip through his fingers. He would need to hide it. If anyone realized what he had... "Listen to me. We never went into that room. That paper never existed." He said firmly "Go find Arthur." He added.

"Will you tell him about this?" Arnold asked and Merlin almost laughed.

"There is nothing to tell him."

"I don't-"

"There is nothing to tell him." Merlin repeated firmly "Arnold if you mention this to him..." He trailed off and looked around. It felt unsafe now. Anyone could be listening. Watching. Waiting. He grabbed Arnold's wrist and pulled him inside to a small divot in the castle wall. "I'm sorry, I don't want you involved in this, Arnold." He whispered, "I would explain more but..." He closed his eyes "You have to understand this place...Camelot is wonderful, but it can be very dangerous. Uther isn't..." He swallowed "The king is not a good man."

Arnold jerked at that.

"_What__? _You said Arthur-"

"Arthur isn't the same as his father," Merlin interrupted "Uther is...He is just in some ways, but others..." He took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself. "He is a very..._Very_ dangerous man who will not hesitate to kill innocent people."

"The king would never murder any innocent person without reason." Arnold argued. Merlin tried not to be annoyed. He really did. Then his mind went back to Uther and he felt his skin prickle. 

"You haven't seen the things I have." Merlin told him quietly "If it wasn't for the prince I would have left this place long ago." He said and squeezed his arm "I don't mean to scare you, but...Axel isn't the only person we have to be wary of right now. Please. Swear to me you will forget this." He said, meeting Arnold's eyes. "If you don't I fear many people may be hurt."

Arnold stared. Merlin hated that he looked as if his entire world had been ripped out from under him but... Better to face reality than to face death. 

"I swear."

* * *

Arthur couldn't breathe.

His _father__? _

Sure, he had known his father could be harsh. Many people were intimidated by him but...To be the cause of such _panic_. He had never seen Merlin look like that. It was the first bit of true fear he had seen in his servant since meeting him. Merlin's implication even went as far as to suggest the king was just as dangerous as _Axel_. What on Earth could he have done to warrant such a reaction? Swallowing, he felt himself walking aimlessly until he was in front of a familiar door. He sighed, pressing his forehead to it before knocking.

"Morgana." He whispered weakly when it opened. The ward's eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody had followed him up the staircase before pulling him in.

"What is it? Has Axel done something?" She asked, stepping back to examine him "Do you need me to hit you again?" She asked as an afterthought, looking curiously at the swelling in his face. He remained silent. "...Arthur?" She asked, tilting her head.

He told her everything. Well. Not everything. He didn't need Morgana to have the knowledge that he had fallen into a pile of horse dung while mucking out the stables this morning...but the important things.

"I swore to him I wouldn't speak of the parchment," He told Morgana "So you mustn't say anything."

"I see..." She said, sitting at the edge of her bed. "Arthur, I'm sorry. I know it must have been difficult to hear such words about your father-"

"I don't see why he even thinks that though!" Arthur said, throwing up his arms in the air "How could he? What has my father done to warrant the same suspicion as the man who had him _flayed?_ Flayed. How are they even comparable-"

"No?" Morgana interrupted. Her voice was gentle, but there was a hard note in it. "Arthur, was it not Uther who locked you in the dungeons rather than allow Merlin to receive the antidote you retrieved after he was poisoned?" She asked and Arthur paused. "Was it not Uther who almost had Gwen _executed_ for a crime she did not commit? Was it not Uther who refused to dispatch men to save Gwen after she risked her _life_ to take my place when I was to be taken for ransom?" She said and stood up, reaching to grab his hands. "The truth is you have never had any reason to fear him, Arthur...but now you are surrounded by the people who do. He can toss them away at any moment. These are the people whom he has almost let die or killed. Could you imagine how terrified they would be? Uther _murdered_ Gwen's father. And you expect servants to view him favorably?" She asked, voice breaking towards the end.

For a moment he felt numb. His mind replayed the years over. He had always disagreed with some of the decisions his father had made but never had he considered them in the eyes of the victims.

"Merlin doesn't mean any disrespect..." Morgana said quietly "He is simply trying to protect you from the king he knows rather than the one you do."

There was silence. Arthur tried to ignore how quiet the world had gone.

"What do you think was on that parchment?" He asked finally and Morgana's eyes flashed for a moment and she let go of his hands.

"I...Don't know." She said, though her voice sounded off. "I could only imagine he is trying to protect someone in this castle by not exposing it." She murmured, moving to stare out the window. Arthur frowned at her.

"Who?" He asked, staring at her back. She didn't seem to hear him at first, still looking outside towards the moon and stars. "Morgana. Who could he be protecting?" He prompted and she jumped. For a second the candle next to them flickered and Morgana's went to it with her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I don't know." She said firmly and pushed him towards the door "It's your job to find out."

"No!" Arthur objected, pushing her hand away "I did this to find out what Axel's doing. I didn't ask to be involved in whatever else is going on." He said firmly. Morgana tilted her head, eyes narrowing slightly. He swore he could _feel_ her irritation rise.

"You've chosen to live the life of a servant," She said coolly "Perhaps it may aid in your future wisdom as king to learn more about the hazards they face without your knowledge." She said and gave him one final push out the door. "After all, they are your people, are they not?" She asked. Arthur didn't even have a chance to answer before she spoke again. "You can have all the power in the world - and nothing to use it for if you don't understand what the powerless do."

With that, she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Merlin..."

Damnit, damnit, _damnit_.

Merlin turned, offering a wry smile as he dipped himself into a low bow. Axel chuckled as his boots clicked on the stone floor, echoing loudly until he reached Merlin.

"My lord," He greeted and straightened himself up "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked and Axel's eyes glittered as he looked him up and down for a moment. Humming, he reached down and grabbed Merlin's wrists. Pain shot up his arms but he didn't say a word.

"I wanted to see how you're healing!" He said brightly and started to unwind the bandages "I checked on your friend, Riley earlier...He appears to be walking again somewhat. Is he usually such a fast healer?" He asked lightly, and Merlin felt his brows furrow at the comment.

"Um, no, my lord...Riley is just stubborn." He said cautiously. He winced a little now that the bandages were off his hands - showing the raw skin which had done little to heal overnight. Thank God, Merlin thought. If his magic had healed him he wasn't sure what he would do right now. Axel pursed his lips.

"Hm...Not much progress..." He mused and tilted his head a bit "I had thought..." He started and then scoffed, looking down at the ground. "I shouldn't keep you. I'm sure you have much to do." He smiled and let go, though not without patting his hand. Merlin tried not to yell out at the contact with his raw skin but couldn't hold back the hiss of pain. Without another word, the man turned, humming more to himself as he walked back down the corridor.

"I hope you heal soon, Merlin!" He called as he disappeared around the corner "I still believe you're quite special!"

"He's still a creep."

Merlin smiled.

"Hi, Arnold." He said, turning to look at where the other servant had appeared through one of the adjacent corridors. "Are you lost? That's the way to Lady Morgana's room." He said, nodding towards the direction he had come. "Here, I'll take you back to Gaius' quarters." He said, re-wrapping his hand as he went.

"Did he hurt you again?" Arnold asked, looking down at him. Merlin shook his head. "I should have been here earlier...I could have..." He began and cut himself off, possibly realizing there wasn't a thing on Earth he could have done. Merlin offered a consoling smile.

"Don't worry about it - also, have you found somewhere to live yet?" He asked and when Arnold blinked, raised his hands "You can stay with us as long as you like, but Gaius is back so you won't get his nice bed tonight. You'll have to settle for mine." He said with an apologetic shrug. Arnold clicked his tongue.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The floor," He yawned. Arnold frowned. "I'm used to it. Ealdor didn't have too many beds. Did your village?" He asked, curiously. Arnold's village sounded so nice based on the man's reactions to common things. Merlin swore he would learn the name of it soon. "Well..." He continued when Arnold gave a noncommittal shrug "How was your first day?"

"Awful," He sighed "I can't polish, apparently."

"Ah." Merlin smiled weakly "Well it gets better! Tomorrow I'll be able to help you more. Morgana is keen on letting me off early so you can help me gather herbs for Gaius or something." He mused, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. The day had gone by so fast... And Arthur. Merlin hadn't even gotten much information from Arnold about his well being yet. Though one glance at the man told him he wasn't going to get much out of him. The poor guy was dead on his feet.

The prat better be enjoying his damned lower town vacation. Merlin knew the tavern owners probably fixed him up in one of the nicest rooms with good food and... Oh.

"Do you need food?" He asked as they swung open the door to Gaius' chambers. "Um...Here." He said, hurrying to the cabinet to tear a loaf of bread in half "We usually have a bit more but I don't get paid until Arthur gets back." He shrugged. Arnold paused in looking forlornly at his bread to instead look forlornly at him. "Hey, it won't be _that_ long. I don't even think Arthur will last the full week in the lower town...Then he'll be back and I can get a ham or something..." He sighed dreamily, opening the door to his room.

_Emrys..._

He gripped his bread tighter. The parchment in his pocket seemed to get heavier as the voice spoke.

_What do you want? You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous,_ he thought turning towards the fire to shield his expression from Arnold. Nobody answered.

"Come on," He said out loud and opened the door to his room. Arnold followed in, having already devoured his bread in a few bites. "I'm ready to sleep." He yawned and grabbed a spare blanket before jerking his head towards the bed. Arnold stared at it for a moment.

"Are you sure-"

"Very." Merlin told him gave a light shove towards the bed. "We need to be well rested to deal with Axel tomorrow." He said lightly and tugged off his scarf. He wasn't even sure he had enough energy to kick off his boots before passing out. Arnold cautiously took off his own shoes before getting into the bed as if he was scared it might catch fire. Merlin supposed that was a legitimate concern. That had happened once. Magical accident...but Arnold didn't know about that.

"Goodnight." He called.

"Night."

_Goodnight, Emrys..._

* * *

Arthur could not believe he forgot to pay Merlin.

The man acted as if it was entirely reasonable to have him live on half a loaf of bread after working all day. Arthur would have to ask Morgana to give him something. He doubted she would object and maybe it would be enough so Arthur didn't starve as well. Rolling over, he looked at the ground and internally sighed. It had been a similar setup as it had been in Ealdor. Arthur in the bed and Merlin on the ground. He rolled over again. Maybe it was because he just spent an entire day doing what Merlin did...Or maybe it residual guilt from the revelation about his father, but Arthur's conscience wouldn't let him sleep. Finally, he accepted his fate and got up to join Merlin on the floor.

"You're very stubborn." Merlin informed as he laid down.

"I've heard you are too." He grumbled and the servant shrugged at that. Part of him wanted to ask more about the parchment Merlin had found...but he got the feeling that conversation was finished. He turned a bit, eyes watching as Merlin shifted a bit, closing his eyes to sleep. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Merlin acknowledged, eyes still closed. Arthur laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Riley..." He began and waited.

"What about him?"

"Tana says you fancy Gwen. Riley said you weren't because there was once another girl and he knows because, um." He frowned, cutting himself off. For a moment Merlin didn't answer and Arthur wanted to groan in frustration. Great. He's offended him.

"Does that sort of thing bother you?" Merlin finally asked. Arthur blinked, rolling over to look at him in confusion. Bother? Why would...? Ah.

"No!" He said quickly "I just...The prince never mentioned you were interested in...Anyone."

It was hard to make out too much in the darkness of the room but a sliver of light shone through the window, illuminating part of Merlin's face. He could make out the servant raising his eyebrows for a moment before shaking his head.

"It isn't something I've ever mentioned to the prince." He said and propped himself up on his elbows. "Besides, he would be _insufferable_ if he knew." He tacked on and looked down at Arthur. "Why is this concerning you?"

"It isn't." Arthur said hastily "I was just curious."

Merlin looked at him before laying back down.

"What about you then?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you fancy?" He asked and lightly kicked Arthur's leg. "I'm curious." He said lightly and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Nobody."

"Ever...?" Merlin laughed "Not even to pass the time?" He asked and Arthur thought for a moment.

"I've never really had the chance," He admitted slowly. He had to choose his words with askance otherwise Merlin would realize within seconds. Arthur got the feeling he was beginning to be suspicious as it was. "Where I come from you only get to choose one person...Supposedly." He admitted with a sigh "I know of others who don't follow that rule but I...Don't want to risk dishonoring myself." He said and internally shook his head. "Besides, there is a chance I won't get to choose at all."

"Sounds boring." Merlin told him and Arthur almost laughed. "No offense."

"There are other things to do, you know."

"Like what?" Merlin asked, "The only people who have things to do are nobles." He pointed out and Arthur paused.

"...what do servants usually do when they aren't working? Aside from...That." He added. He wasn't entirely for sure why he was so averse to the word. Perhaps he just didn't want to think around... It didn't matter.

"You'll see tomorrow." Merlin yawned. Arthur hummed.

"Why's that?"

"Gwen thinks we should all have a bit of fun so she's gathering all the servants tomorrow night. I'm not sure what we're doing yet but we'll sneak out and join." Merlin shrugged. Arthur's fatigue momentarily subsided. That sounded interesting.

"Sneak out?"

"Oh, yeah. We have to make sure no nobles follow us and ruin everything." He said and Arthur frowned. He had always been aware of the stark class differences among his people...but it was usually the reverse. He hadn't thought peasants aimed to exclude nobles from things as nobles did them. He suddenly felt more in disguise than ever. Whatever was happening tomorrow was definitely not something he should be a part of. Maybe he shouldn't even go... But he _was_ so very curious.

"Does the Lady Morgana go to these things?"

"Nope. Not even Morgana knows they exist. So you _can't_ top any nobles off." Merlin warned, poking his arm in the dark. "Promise?"

"I promise." Arthur told him easily. Ooh...but that would be _such_ a hard promise to keep. He wanted to rub it in Morgana's face that he got to go to a secret servant gathering. He could only imagine how jealous she would be. With that thought at the front of his mind, he didn't bother Merlin again. Arthur expected after he heard him promise to keep silent that the man immediately passed out from exhaustion.

Struggling to get comfortable on the floor, he tried to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Servants know how to have fun.


	4. The Secret Conclave of Servants

Arthur woke to the sound of whispering. He sighed, trying to ignore the knots and sores that came with sleeping on the ground before sitting up and taking a look around. It was a bit strange opening to his eyes to the bland colors of Merlin's room alongside the smell of wood and herbs, but he found it was somehow more comforting than the sight of his own chambers. Almost as if he could remind himself that his previous days _hadn't_ been some very weird dream. Groaning, he sat up to free himself of the blinding rays that crept through the window. Merlin (surprisingly) must have already been up since he was nowhere in the room. He stretched a bit, heading for the door when one of the whispers caught his attention.

"Merlin, _please." _Morgana's voice came and Arthur frowned, leaning a bit closer to the door. "It doesn't matter how I know-"

"It does!" Merlin hissed back "Morgana, who told you? Arnold is the only person who knew and if he didn't tell you then we need to know who else knows about the parchment." He said. Arthur shifted slightly, peering through the crack. He could see Morgana sitting at Gaius bench, face buried in her hands as Merlin paced back and forth. He was a little affronted that Morgana immediately went and told Merlin about the very thing he said _not_ to mention but the irritation dwindled at the distress on her face.

"Merlin...I beg of you to trust me. Nobody else knows. Don't you think I would be the most afraid if I believed that to be so?" She asked and Merlin stopped in his pacing to look at her.

"You've already guessed what was on the parchment." He said softly and looked down "I...I didn't want to scare you. I know I should have told you I found something-"

"Merlin," Morgana smiled weakly and reached over to grab his hand "You don't have to explain. I trust you." She said and took a long breath "But I'm right, aren't I? Axel has something to do with magic, doesn't he?" She asked, voice trembling. Arthur felt his brows furrow in confusion. Magic? Why would they keep anything about _magic_ a secret? Why weren't they already reporting this to his father? From the crack in the door he saw Merlin pull something from his pocket and lay it on the table.

"It's the symbol of the druid people." He said quietly. Morgana stared down at it wordlessly. "I have no idea why he has it... The only thing I can think of is that he must think one of them is in Camelot's walls." He sighed, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"You don't think he could be practicing magic?"

Merlin frowned.

"Perhaps... But it would be strange of him to bear a druid symbol...and look here. That's a druid prayer. If he was practicing magic I'm not sure why he would choose to associate with a peaceful group when he clearly is a fan of violence." He said dryly "What I don't understand is why he wouldn't tell Uther that he believes there is magic in the castle." He said and Morgana ran a hand through her hair. He paused, looking over his shoulder before speaking again. "There is something else...He's checking our wounds."

"What?" Morgana asked sharply and Merlin held up his bandaged hands.

"Yesterday. He checked my hands and mentioned seeing Riley moving around. I'm beginning to think he's not hurting us solely for fun." Merlin explained and at Riley's name, twitched. Morgana didn't seem to notice, too deep in thought.

"He's looking to see if any of you will heal yourself with magic..." She frowned and shook her head "So he is a witch hunter...God, Merlin. I..." She trailed off and took a long breath. "I can't deal with another witch hunter...I don't know if I could bear it." She said, voice cracking. Arthur swallowed. He hated seeing her so upset though he wasn't sure what about a witch hunter was frightening to her. Then he thought back to their last witch hunter... Did she think she would be tortured to falsely confess as Gaius was? Arthur couldn't imagine anyone who would dare.

"Hey, hey." Merlin said "We don't know anything for certain...And as tempted as I am to ask you to bring this Uther and tell him you found this with Axel's possessions, I won't."

He _won't?_ Why the bloody Hell not? This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of a clearly evil man! Arthur gritted his teeth.

"I could...I could maybe do it." Morgana whispered and pressed her fingers into her temples "What if Uther sees this and thinks there could more?" She trailed off "He's going to find out, Merlin. He's going to kill me." She choked out. Merlin shook his head, reaching over to grab her hands.

"Never. Morgana...You are the best person, I know. There is not a single bit of evil in you." He said and the ward looked up at him "I swear I will burn this parchment and anything else that might suggest magic is in Camelot so he doesn't burn you. Nobody will ever find out." He said and squeezed her hands. "And if by chance Uther learns the truth and...Doesn't see sense then I'll help you escape."

"He won't see sense." Morgana laughed "He hates magic more than he could ever care for me." She said and Merlin only gave her a weak grimace. Arthur could only listen, frozen in place as the conversation began to fall in place. "He wouldn't even let me explain." She began and gripped Merlin's arms. "You believe me, don't you? I never meant for it to happen. I never intended to ever use it. It just started happening."

"Yes. Of course, Morgana. I believe you." Merlin coaxed, freeing himself from her grip. "Listen to me. Uther is never going to learn this existed. He won't have a reason to start a witch hunt and he will not find you. I'll get rid of Axel myself before I let the king get involved." He told her and Morgana' shoulders slumped with relief.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She said "I shouldn't... I shouldn't be acting this way. I can take it to Uther-"

"If the worst comes then we can consider it," He said firmly and let go of her "But for now... Just stay safe." He smiled and Morgana gave a watery smile in return. She opened her mouth - perhaps to say more but paused for a moment, eyes wandering over Merlin's face.

"Sometimes...I want him dead, Merlin." She said, voice quiet. "I've...I've thought about it. He's wrong. I _know_ he is wrong and I-" She cut herself off, eyes closing as she took a long breath. "I'm not sure what is right and wrong anymore." She admitted and reached out as if to touch him again "I'm not sure if doing nothing is more evil than doing something that cannot be undone."

Silence followed her words. Merlin was watching with his lips pressed together so slightly that Arthur was certain he was trying to keep himself from shouting something. After a few moments he nodded.

"Yeah...I can see how you might feel that way." He said finally and sighed "I don't think you're evil, Morgana. I think you're angry. And bitter. It's makes sense to have it but...Just don't let it overtake you." He smiled softly and glanced to where Arthur was still crouching behind the door "Come on... You should leave before Arnold wakes up." He said and Morgana gave a watery laugh as she stood, dusting off her dress.

"Arnold..." She repeated and turned back to Merlin. "What do you think of him?"

"He's the worst servant I've ever seen...And that says something considering Arthur has honored me with that title many times." He snorted and paused "But...I don't know. There is something about him. Familiar. I think he's a good man." He said and Morgana gave a small smile.

"I think you're right." She said softly and placed a hand on his arm "Thank you, Merlin." She said and left, closing the door behind her. Arthur had to catch his breath, jolting away from the door. Quickly, he laid himself back on the ground in case Merlin came back through the door, trying to process it all. There were pieces of what was said that was hard to place exactly but he understood the most important part. No matter how he twisted it...How he spun it in his mind there was one thing he could definitively gather from the interaction.

Morgana had magic.

* * *

Arnold was strangely quiet.

Perhaps he had finally tired of asking a million questions about fairly obvious things, but Merlin was still baffled by his lack of conversation in the morning. Perhaps sleeping on the ground had him so sore he could barely speak.

The concern was instantly erased when Arnold stormed into Gaius' chambers a few hours later.

“He spit at me!” He hissed and Merlin paused, looking up in confusion as Gaius stared at Merlin for an explanation.

“Who?”

“Lord Owan!” Arnold hissed and wiped his face as if there was somehow residual spit lingering. Merlin grimaced in what he hoped looked like sympathy as he grabbed a wet rag and tossed it to him “He _spit_ at me!” He repeated like Merlin hadn’t heard him the first time.

“Gaius, this is Arnold, the new servant. Arnold, this is Gaius, our physician.” Merlin introduced and slid the servant some extra sweets he had nicked from the kitchen “It didn’t get in your eyes or mouth did it?” He asked skeptically “I _swear_ Owan is infected with something…” He grumbled. Arnold stared.

“I…” He began and stopped “Why aren’t you more surprised?”

“Oh…Well, I’ve been spit on too.” Merlin frowned. “I mean…There were even jerks in Ealdor…” He mused and tilted his head at the other boy in confusion. How on Earth had this boy lived such a sheltered life? Arnold blinked. “Where did you say you from again…?” He asked, confused. Maybe Arnold had been the jerk from wherever he was from. Still. Merlin didn't get the feeling he was the type...Then again they _had_ just met.

"Just an outlying village," Arnold said, looking taken aback. He paused, seemingly processing the situation. "Who spits on you?" He asked as if he was offended _for_ Merlin. The servant sighed. He was really hung up on that. Instead of answering, he only patted his arm as he walked by to grab a potion in one of Gaius' cupboards.

_Emrys..._

God, it had been hours and this voice had not stopped bothering him. It was even worse that Kilgarrah's musings. Shaking his head clear, he threw back the bottle, hoping it would ease his headache.

"Should I expect more people to spit on me?" Arnold demanded from where he was still standing in the doorway, face red from anger. Merlin bit back an exasperated laugh.

“They can do worse, so just be thankful for now. Do you want to sit down?” He asked, noticing Gaius for the first time. The older man was studying Arnold intently, lips pursed. Merlin tilted his head for a moment in confusion, but the physician only offered him a smirk in return.

“Right.” Arnold grumbled, sitting down “I don’t think I’ve sat down all day. Didn’t you say you were going to help me?” He added with an accusing glance, running a hand through his hair. Merlin couldn't help but feel a small smile hinting at his lips.

“You seemed so confident before.” Merlin teased “I will though. Morgana wants us to pair up anyways, so it shouldn’t be too hard to convince her to let me help.” He shrugged, handing him a glass of water. Arnold nodded, absently.

“I haven’t seen Axel today.”

“Neither have I.” Merlin frowned, “We’ll have to keep an eye out.”

Arnold nodded, taking a long pull of water. He looked exhausted. Feeling a bit sympathetic, Merlin offered him some sugar cubes to which Arnold only stared at him blankly.

“It’s called sugar.” Merlin told him “I hadn’t known what it was when I first came either. Apparently it makes things taste sweet – but we find it is very good for giving us energy sometimes too.” He smiled and Arnold nodded. He made a face as he popped one in his mouth.

_Emrys..._

_What do you want?_ Merlin asked, but the voice didn't respond. Another wave of irritation went through him, but he shoved it to the side. Gaius was walking over to grab his back, stuffing a few vials in as he went before grabbing a piece of parchment to read through._  
_

“Merlin, I’m going to check on Lord Owan now. He claims to be experiencing heartbreak.” Gaius said, looking up from the parchment with a small roll of his eyes. Merlin chuckled, but nodded. “Be sure to gather me some herbs while I’m gone. We’re particularly low on thyme.” He added with a nod.

“Sure. Do you feel up to helping?” He asked Arnold who looked like he was about to cry. “You can stay here and rest.” He added, amusement coloring his tone. Arnold wrinkled his nose but gave a very firm shake of the head.

“I can come.” He said and rose, plucking up another sugar cube as he did so. Merlin smiled. They both bid Gaius farewell, the physician offering a small smirk on something or another as he sent them on their way.

“How long does this usually take?” Arnold asks and Merlin shrugged.

“A couple hours maybe. Depends on what is growing and where.” He mused. Arnold groaned “I’m sorry. First weeks are tough. At least you don’t have to figure out how to put on armor.” He smiled.

“I can do that.” Arnold told him confidently and Merlin didn’t bother to dampen his spirit “What I don’t understand is how you are able to do anything.” He frowned. They were entering the lower town now and Merlin was keeping a sharp eye for Arthur. The people seemed calm despite having a visit from their prince. His lips thinned. Something seemed out of place.

“Do anything?” Merlin asked, letting his attention be pulled back to Arnold.

“Yes. You only have small amounts of time to eat and sleep as it is. What about seeing family or friends? How do they expect you to wed or have children when all you do is work?” He grumbled and Merlin wondered if he should point out that he was saying ‘you’ and not ‘we’.

“Well…I can’t say I know.” He shrugged “I write my mother occasionally, but I’ve only seen her twice since I started working here.” He mused “And both were under very unique conditions." He grimaced before giving Arnold a smirk "Why the worry? Are there people at home you want to see?” He asked and Arnold bit his lip. They were on the outskirts now, edging into the forest where all the herbs would probably be. Merlin took one the bags off of his back.

“My father and sister.” He said easily “That’s really it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find time.” Merlin reassured him gently. They were almost fully in the woods now. Merlin relished the sound of animals climbing about, shooting Arnold a bright smile as he led them to an alcove of plants. “If we’re quiet we could see some deer. They’re really quite friendly when nobody is shooting at them.” He added with a roll of his eyes.

“Does Arthur like to hunt?” Arnold asked dryly. Merlin sighed, giving a wary nod as he dropped to his knees, rummaging among the plants to find what he needed.

“I _hate_ it. Such a stupid waste of time.” He muttered darkly.

“You eat meat.” Arnold pointed out. Merlin shrugged. Arthur often made the same point whenever he saw him skulking about.

“Of course. I don’t mind it then. But Arthur and his…_friends_ always go forth and hunt for fun. It drives me mad, wasting life like that. They aren’t even dying for a reason. Just for fun.” He mumbled and picked out a leaf. “This is called a bay leaf. Gaius doesn’t need any, but the kitchen always has a shortage so if you see any of them put them in this bag.” He said, tossing one at him. Arnold caught it and nodded.

“Did Gaius show you how to do this?” He asked suddenly and Merlin chortled. He tried to picture Gaius picking herbs. The man was too old to be stumbling about in the forest, no doubt.

“My mother did before I went to Camelot.” He answered instead “I think she knew Gaius would be asking me to gather these for him.” He smiled “My uncle is quite… specific in his letters to my mother.”

“Uncle?” Arnold said, sitting up straight. He was covered in dirt, despite not having found anything but two bay leaves. “Gaius is your uncle?”

“Yes.” Merlin smiled “Him and my mother are my only living family. My father died recently and I never did have any siblings.” He mused. Arnold stared. “What?”

“I just…Didn’t know that.” He frowned “You… Knew your father?” He asked and then added quickly “I thought Gwen said you never met him.”

Now it was Merlin’s turn to stare. He was quite certain he had never spoken to Gwen about his father in great detail. Suspicion rose inside of him for a moment.

“I…Didn’t. I met him recently. Just before he died.” He said slowly “Gwen told you that?”

“Ah. I don’t really remember. Maybe it was Prince Arthur.” He said uncertainly. Merlin eased a little at that. Arthur knew about his father, sort of. Still, it was a strange thing for them to be talking about.

“Did the prince have anything else to say about my family?” He asked, irritated. Arnold winced a little at that, but gave a small shake of his head.

“Um. Not really. Only that you look like your mother and probably will never get a girlfriend.” He said, slightly teasing near the end. Merlin furrowed his brows together. _Why_ was Arthur talking about him with another servant like this? It didn’t make sense. He tried to picture it and shook his head. Despite Arnold’s attempt at humor, he still felt a stab of annoyance.

"Right. That’s rich coming from _Arthur." _He grumbled.

"Hang on." Arnold said, pausing in his picking to look at him "Are you saying the prince _isn't_ as dashing as they say? I think that's grounds for treason, Merlin." He said and even if Merlin was annoyed... He couldn't help but smile. The conversation felt easy. As if he had it a thousand times before.

"He tries his best."

"How dare you?"

"Well, it seems he's already won over _your_ heart." Merlin teased and Arnold held up a hand.

"He has many good qualities. A fine warrior, for instance." He suggested. Merlin hummed. That was very true. Merlin knew very few knights - if any - who could best Arthur in a fair competition...And he prided himself on now knowing when someone was trying to cheat.

"Uh huh. You mentioned you could wield a sword, didn't you?" He asked and Arnold froze as he put a handful of grass into the bag. "With Master Colby. You said you could." He reminded him and Arnold's shoulders instantly relaxed.

"Yes, I can...And it _isn't_ useless by the way!" He added heatedly. "It is a very fine skill to defend yourself and others."

This guy _had_ to be the bastard of some noble. Merlin had considered the possibility earlier...It would make sense if he was. Perhaps his noble parent had even allowed him to live in luxury for awhile. It would explain so much. The more he spoke to the man the more sure Merlin was.

"It is," He agreed "Colby meant no offense-" Arnold sniffed indignantly "But we have knights in here and guards in the castle...Though maybe that's why Arthur hired you!" He said brightly "It may not be so useful in the castle but he's always dragging me out on expeditions so he probably would like to have a servant who is good at that sort of thing." He shrugged. As he said the words he realized how true they could be. Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about that. Was Arthur now _replacing_ him? How freaking rude. "Also," Merlin said to distract himself from the thought "We get attacked quite a bit at the castle, invasions and what not, so you can prove your worth then." He offered. Arnold shrugged.

"You can't use a sword then?"

"Not really," Merlin rolled his eyes "I've picked some of it up from Arthur _constantly_ making me train with him but I'm definitely not good." He grumbled. "I'm pretty sure Morgana is better than me." He added and at that, Arnold's face dropped. Merlin frowned. What had he said? Cautiously, he took the bag of weeds from him so he could start filling it with actual herbs. "Arnold?"

"Morgana..." He said slowly and pursed his lips. Merlin held his breath. If this guy admitted his love for her without having officially met her Merlin wouldn't be able to hold back his laughter. However, the look wasn't of someone that was love struck. In fact, he looked as though she had already broken his heart. "I heard you this morning." He said. Merlin froze. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet Arnold, trying to figure out exactly what he knew. "She has magic, doesn't she?"

Okay, so he knew everything.

Merlin wasn't entirely sure what to do. Kill him? Obviously, not. Maybe there was a spell he could look into about wiping someone's memory. He opened his mouth - maybe to threaten him or plead not to tell but Arnold spoke first.

"Do you truly think Uther would harm her?" He asked, voice genuinely distressed. "If he knew?"

"I...I'm not sure." Merlin sighed "He loves her. Very much. Arthur and Morgana... Those are the only two people in the world he might be willing to undermine the laws of magic for, but I honestly can't say for certain. He hates magic so much. Morgana has every right to be afraid." He added bitterly. He wished she knew how alike him and her were. Arnold bit his lip.

"And the prince?"

"Arthur would never hurt her." Merlin said immediately. "He might be upset but... No. I can't see him harming her. Speaking of which, you’ve seen him today, right? And reported to Uther?”

“Yes.” Arnold frowned “Why?”

“He was alright when you saw him? Nothing strange? You didn’t see Axel with him, did you?” He asked and Arnold shook his head, pressing into the ground as he stood up as well. “Good. Keep an eye out, if you see anything that might be suspicious, let me know. Arthur is prone to get himself in trouble without realizing it.” He said and flung a bag over his shoulder. He picked up another to start filling up before smacking a poisonous weed from Arnold.

"Ow," He muttered and looked towards the edge of the woods for a few moments. "I still don't understand." He announced.

"I'm getting a lot of that from you."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arnold grumbled and Merlin paused. There it was again. He _knew_ that voice. He swore he did... "How did Morgana start practicing magic? Why do _you_ know about it?" He asked. Merlin frowned. He wasn't really for sure he should be handing this information to a stranger. Though it might be more dangerous not to explain. Arnold might come to the conclusion she had sought out magic...Which was the last thing she needed someone to believe in her position.

"She was born with magic," He said, tossing the bag of herbs to the side. This felt as though it deserved all of his attention. "It isn't her fault. Some people are just...Like that." He said helplessly "She's always had nightmares and stuff. Those turned out to be premonitions. Then things started catching on fire in her room. She figured it out on her own and went to Gaius." He said bit his lip "But Gaius...He just told her not to say that and it was in her head - which was smart. If she knows the truth she is automatically in danger but Morgana is too clever to just be told to ignore it." He clicked his tongue. "I...She told me. I think it was because she trusted me and Gaius wasn't giving her the answers she wanted and she just...Said it." He said, remembering how wide and scared her eyes were. "I've been trying to help her but...It's difficult." He admitted.

"And...You're sure it isn't hurting her?" Arnold asked "It isn't like an...Infection or something, right? It won't make her...?"

"No. Listen, magic is only as evil as the person who uses it. Morgana isn't evil. Therefore, her magic isn't evil. That's the end of it." He said firmly. Arnold looked at him. Oh, Merlin was so getting his head chopped off. He just identified himself as a sympathizer to magic.

Arnold didn't seem to be thinking of betraying him though. He only laid back in the grass, staring at the sky.

"I hope you're right, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur was _furious_.

He wasn’t even for sure why, he just was. All this new information kept jumping out at him. Overwhelming him. He wanted to scream in pure frustration.

Merlin’s answers were fair enough, but they still left a bitter taste in his mouth as they marched silently back to the castle together. This undercut _everything_ he knew...And confirmed all the previous whispers about his father. The idea that the king would honestly murder Morgana for being _born_ with something was... Well he couldn't stand the thought. He wondered if it was a common thing... People being born with magic. Where there groups of people being murdered for simply existing? _  
_

And the druids. Arthur had been so distressed by the news of Morgana he had almost forgotten what the parchment had consisted of. Arthur had always known the druids to be peaceful - and was even bending the rules a bit already for them. That's two groups of people his father had already unjustly condemned. And it would seem Axel was hunting them as well. He swallowed and tilted his head back towards the sky. He couldn't stand the thought of his father being the villain in this. To be the monster. He went to push the thought away just as they entered the lower town again.

“Ah, crap.” Merlin muttered beside him, swearing. A hand clamped on his arm and Arnold felt himself being pulled off of the street as a few knights stumbled their way. Only two looked drunk out of the five, but Merlin still tensed.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked as Merlin continued to pull. Before he could answer however, one of the knights called out to him.

“MERLIN!”

“Damn.” Merlin hissed and glanced at the knights. “Don’t do anything rash.” He added and Arthur wanted to scream. So now his _knights_ were bad guys too? The ones that stood for nobility and chivalry?

“Sir Theo.” He greeted calmly and Arthur recognized the lot. The drunk pair were his newest knights, having just been sent over from a prestigious family a few days ago. The one Merlin had spoken to was an older knight, having been around since Arthur became a knight himself.

“Leland. Jacob.” Theo addressed the youngest of the group “Come meet, Merlin. Prince Arthur’s manservant.” He smiled with a tilt of the head. Merlin’s eyes wandered to the two drunkards cautiously before flickering up to where Sirs Matthew and Johan stood smirking slightly behind Theo.

“Wow.” Leland smiled lazily up at him “You weren’t kidding Theo, _look_ at those eyes.” He whistled softly. “I bet you are a _spectacular_ servant, hm?” He purred

“Is that why Arthur keeps you all to himself?” Jacob asked and Theo snorted. “Forget his eyes, that mouth is prettier than my wife’s!” He laughed. Arthur stared in horror.

“If that’s all.” Merlin said calmly “We need to be going-”

“Who’s your friend?” Sir Matthew spoke up quietly. All five of the knights turned to him.

“You can’t see anything underneath all that _hair_!” Leland complained and turned fluttering eyes back to his servant. “Not like _you_.” He said with a wide smile. Merlin’s jaw clenched.

“He’s a new servant to the castle. Another personal servant to Arthur, actually.” He said, a hint of warning in his voice. The knights bristled.

“Oh, come on. You don’t mean personal like…_Personal_.” Theo scowled

“Afraid so.” Merlin said coolly and the group groaned.

“The tragedy.” Theo sighed “One day before battle we’ll just have to forget you belong to Arthur.” He tutted “If we are to die for the king we may as well get something out of it.” He winked and Merlin turned away, grabbing Arthur’s wrist to pull him forward. The group laughed.

“Bye Merlin!” They called and Arthur followed, trying to reign in his anger. He didn’t say anything, already knowing Merlin would simply spew out another lecture on nobles and servants. After a few more deep breaths, he turned to him.

“Should I be sleeping with a knife under my pillow?” He asked instead and Merlin smiled a little, shaking his head.

“We have…Certain protections, you and I.” He said “Snatchers are nasty, but-”

“Snatchers?” Arthur interrupted as they entered the castle.

“Servants are often fancied by visiting nobles or knights.” He shrugged “Sometimes they just…take them.” He added “We call them snatchers. But you won’t have to worry about that. Gwen and I sorted it out a while ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m Prince Arthur’s personal manservant. That’s a fact. But if I say it a certain way, people think I’m pretty much claimed for something entirely different.” Merlin shrugged “Nobody messes with Arthur’s things, so they leave me alone.” He finished “Gwen does the same with Morgana and we pretty much all take turns finding different servants who are targeted and help them out.” He said.

“And let me guess, you don’t tell the prince because...?” He gestured vaguely, bitterness lacing his tone. These were _his_ knights. _His_ responsibility. 

“What could he do?” Merlin asked calmly “My word against a knight or a noble’s? Even if he did believe me, nothing would happen. It would only put his reputation on the line and I don’t want that.” He said and Arthur was thrown back to something he had yelled at his servant long ago.

_You humiliated me!_

He could have flinched at the ire he had put into his voice back then.

_No wonder he doesn’t come to you_, a voice sneered in the back of his head. Arthur bit his lip. The lower town was fairly quiet now, only a few people still bustling about now that the sun was sinking lower behind the castle, the entire area bathed in orange light.

Merlin seemed to relish in it.

“Come on! I’ll show you how to hang this correctly!” The servant beamed at him and Arthur wanted to groan. He had been working all day on these stupid, ridiculous tasks. He was tired. Exhausted really, but he knew he couldn’t tell Merlin that. A few stray glances had told him that the moron might be piecing some of this together. Telling him no might be familiar enough to have him figure it all out.

“Great.” He said, voice strained. Merlin rolled his eyes, but grabbed his hand to pull him along.

* * *

_Emrys..._

_Yes? I'm here. What is it? _Merlin asked as he rubbed his forehead, trying to knead the voice away. As usual, there was no response. He groaned, tossing down a dish he had been washing with a growl. From beside him, Gwen tilted her head. He had left Arnold to hanging herbs so he could help Gwen finish up some more chores before heading back for the gathering tonight.

"Headache." He said through gritted teeth. Gwen hummed in sympathy, picking up the dish to take over. She opened her mouth to respond but at that moment the door behind them slammed opened, making them both jump. "Wha-?" Merlin started and froze when he saw George clutching his arm closely to his chest. Gwen only paused a moment before rushing over to him, looking over the servant's shoulder to see if anyone else was around.

"What happened?" She demanded as Merlin went to shut the door. "George - let me see." She demanded as the other servant muttered something under his breath. Merlin peered down and winced in sympathy. It was a gruesome sight. The middle of George's arm was red and swollen, the a large bump making the whole thing look deformed. Merlin suspected it was his bone.

"Lord..Axel..." George managed. Merlin frowned. He didn't know the man very well. George was always more concerned of doing his chores than socializing, but Merlin had seen him around. He was pretty much the most adept servant Merlin had ever seen. Fast. Obedient. Efficient. What the Hell could he have done to piss Axel off? Of all people, George should be safe. Merlin's mind flashed to his previous theory. He closed his eyes, trying to focus a moment.

"We're going to have to set it." He warned. He looked around the kitchen... If they were in Gaius' chambers he could at least have some of the man's tools to work with, but considering...Well. Axel could be prowling outside somewhere he didn't want to risk bringing them all out of the kitchen's safety. "Why did Axel do this?" He added as he looked for something to splint with.

"I'm...Not sure," George admitted "He was reading something in his chambers. I asked if I could be of any help and..." George trailed off, wincing at the memory. Gwen's eyes widened. Right. If Axel was beginning to lash out unprovoked than the situation was already escalating beyond their control. As it was, Merlin's hands could barely hold the pieces of wood together to splint George's arm without screaming. Pretty soon he would be useless. "_Ah - son of_-" George hissed along with a string of curses that was decidedly out of place considering his usual vocabulary consisted of 'very good, sire' and 'yes, my lord'.

"Gwen," He whispered as George began to float in and out consciousness. "Have you seen Riley lately?" He asked. She paused in rubbing George's back to stare at him. 

"No...Why? Do you think Axel might - Merlin!" She whispered hoarsely as he went towards the hall. "Don't you dare." She warned and Merlin swallowed.

"I can't explain. I just...I need to check on Riley." He said and before Gwen could response, dashed out of the kitchen into the hall he made it only a few steps before running into Arnold who hit the ground.

"Hello Merlin." He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder before pausing as Merlin scrambled to get up. "Whoa, I - are you okay?" He frowned. Merlin ignored him, moving quickly to get past. "_Merlin_." Arnold said firmly and pushed him into the wall. "Is Axel around?" He asked, looking around. "What's going on?"

"George is hurt. Axel broke his arm. I need to get to Riley." He said through gritted teeth. Arnold's grip didn't let up. "Let me _go_."

"Why? Do you think he's after Riley? He's already-"

"I made a mistake!" Merlin shouted and took a long breath "I made a mistake." He repeated, voice growing quiet. For a moment he could only sit there, trying to remember how to breathe. "I always do this. _I a__lways do this_. I should know better. I just..." He said and tried to swallow "If anything happens to him it's going to be my fault." He choked out. It was all so much. Axel. The pain. The strange voice...And Arthur was _still_ gone. What if he was in trouble? And Merlin was here - unable to protect him as he just got another friend of his killed.

"It would not be your fault." Arnold said and stepped back. He glanced around again before grabbing Merlin's wrist and pushing them into one of the spare nooks. Merlin wondered idly how he knew of it since it was well hidden behind some well placed shroud. "I can help you." Arnold said and Merlin went to turn away. "Hey!" He said and grabbed his arm again. "Look, I know we just met but... I promise you can trust me." He said. Merlin stared.

The weird thing was he _believed_ him. He wanted to trust the weird stranger so badly that it caught him off-guard. After years of constantly being on guard...Well. Merlin welcomed the chance at having someone else fully on his side.

But he couldn't.

It would be wrong of him to drag Arnold into his life. Into the magic and destiny and dragons and...No. He was already kicking himself about being so careless about Morgana and... Morgana. For a moment he froze, a little unsure if this half-baked plan would work. It could make things worse...but part of him just wanted to spill out the truth to _someone_. If Gaius was standing in front of him he would but...

"Please." Arnold said, "I get I'm not good at..." He made a frustrated noise "_Everything_, I guess. But I do want to help."

It was so sincere that Merlin felt his will crumble.

"You said you heard Morgana and I this morning?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. Arnold nodded. "Then you know why I think Axel is doing this."

"He's...Trying to bring out magic. He wants to see who will heal their injuries." He nodded "Though we don't know enough about magic to be sure-"

"I've been helping Riley heal." He interrupted. Arnold stared. "Or...Morgana has technically. I convinced her to do it though." He added hastily. The last thing he wanted was for Morgana to be implicated - but he couldn't very well explain that _he_ had done this. And Arnold already knew about her magic. Still, guilt gnawed at him. "I just wanted to ease the pain. He couldn't _walk_ and if he can't walk at all then he can't work and...Him and his sister are barely getting by!" He tried to explain, voice rising a little "I didn't actually mean for him to look like he was getting so much better! But now...I'm realizing Axel was already suspicious of him and now that George is hurt..." He pressed his hands over his face and tried to breathe "Norman and George are both injured now. Maybe I can - um, ask Morgana to do the same to them and he'll think everyone heals quickly. Or at least doesn't feel as much pain? Is this making sense? Am I making sense?" He asked, whirling to Arnold. The man was looking at him blankly.

"You asked Morgana to use magic?" He asked and then it was Merlin's turn to stare. Of course that was what he was caught up on. Stupid. _Stupid_.

"I made a mistake." He said again. "If you had a way to ease the suffering of those you cared about...Wouldn't you?" He asked. Arnold took a long breath before turning towards the window. Merlin could see him trying to gather his thoughts before nodding to himself.

"Okay...You're being an idiot. This has an obvious solution." He said, turning to face him. Merlin waited. "We wait until we go to...Whatever that thing is tonight and see if Riley is there. If he _is_ then we tell him to play up the injury. Say it got worse and make sure he stays home. Or better yet - _ask Morgana to take the spell off_." He added harshly and Merlin winced. "Then when I go to the prince I'll...Get him whatever money he needs."

"How? Arthur isn't going to hand money over without questions and he... I don't think he should know about Morgana." He said. Arnold crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, it isn't our place to go around telling people that. I need to tell Morgana _you_ know." He said, ignoring the choking sound the other servant made at that. "And secondly, I just...Don't want to put Arthur in a position where he has to choose between his father and Morgana. Not now anyways. He deserves a little bit of peace for once." He added and Arnold's spluttering paused for a moment. Their gazes met and Merlin felt that overwhelming sense of trust wash over him again. He wondered idly if there was a third person in the prophecy he hadn't learned about yet. Arthur, Arnold, and Merlin. The trio to bring about Albion. It sounded ridiculous, but he couldn't find a good reason to justify the quick attachment - as much as he tried to avoid it. 

"Morgana can't know that I know about her magic." He said finally. Merlin blinked.

"Um. She deserves to be aware of that-"

"Yes. Yes, I know that." Arnold said, waving him away. "But... She deserves a little bit of peace too. Can't we just wait?" He asked and Merlin hesitated. "Promise me you won't tell her until...At least until Arthur gets back." He decided. Merlin reared his head a little at that.

"Until Arthur gets back? Why the Hell then?"

"I just...Have a feeling." He said and looked at Merlin "You have feelings don't you?"

It was asked a little sarcastically, but Merlin felt himself relent a little. Only a little though. Telling Arthur he had funny 'feelings' about things almost always meant he was trying to cover up his magic. He wasn't sure what Arnold was trying to cover up with it.

"I will...Wait. For now." He said pointing a finger at him "But if I think there's any point where she needs to know..." He warned and Arnold gave a weak smile in return.

"Deal." He agreed and sagged against the wall. Merlin twitched. He still wanted to go to Riley but Arnold's plan did make sense...It would rise even more suspicion if Merlin went sprinting his way.

"Well..." He finally said and looked over at the other man. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"...I don't believe I am."

* * *

So Arthur was not prepared for this gathering.

He knew this because Merlin made him wear a cloak (which seemed unnecessary because _Merlin_ wasn't wearing a cloak) before they snuck out of the citadel. Arthur will also admit he was a little impressed at how adept Merlin was at ducking past the guards and finding quick hiding spots...Impressed and concerned. He liked to think that it was from their adventures of Merlin constantly sneaking Arthur out but...He wasn't so sure. After all, his servant was pretty much a full fledged criminal at this point. He was committing treason on a daily basis by keeping Morgana's secret and some of his words about his father would get him hung if said to the wrong person.

So yeah. Merlin was most definitely a high profile criminal and Arthur just...Had missed that. Whoops.

This entire stint was so much more than he ever bargained for. How was he even supposed to react to most of this? He couldn't! Not without giving himself away and after seeing Merlin's side of things...Really, Arthur couldn't see what he was supposed to do in these situations either. If he _were_ to betray Morgana how would Merlin, a servant, go up to the king and say 'yes, my lord. Your beloved ward is a witch'.

He would no longer be a criminal but he would be very dead.

"Is it far?" He asked, grumbling a little as he stepped over another puddle "I thought you said this is what you guys did for _fun_. I'm not having fun yet."

"Stop whining, your highness. We're almost there." Merlin shot back and Arthur almost tripped. It took him a moment to realize the title was more of a sarcastic jab than Merlin revealing he knew Arthur's identity. Still, it was something Merlin might say to him normally. Shaking the thought from his mind, he glanced around to try and figure out where 'there' was. The torches were burning low, making it hard to see exactly but he could tell they were past the shops and more to where the villagers lived. Merlin turned towards a small wooden house and knocked.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tana. It's me and Arnold." Merlin answered and Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. _This_ was their secret gathering meeting spot? Someone's very small home? He was not impressed. Merlin glanced back at him and grinned as Tana opened the door. There was nobody behind her which was a little concerning but she ushered them inside too quickly for him to really evaluate the situation.

"Welcome, Arnold. You've arrived where only the trusted are accepted." She said, closing the door. Arthur looked around.

"I suppose only Merlin and I are trusted then?" He asked and Tana laughed. She walked to the back of the house and kicked the rug to the side, revealing a small wooden door in the ground. Arthur stared. Absolutely no freaking way...

"This used to be a sorcerer's house before the Great Purge," She told Arthur "According to my mother she found this a few years afterwards...Say what you will about how evil sorcerers are - they do have style." She said and lifted the wooden door. Merlin clapped him on the back before jumping down. Arthur - in the midst of deciding if this was yet another form of treason - followed behind.

He was a little worried he would get up and see a bunch of people messing around with old magical artifacts. What he saw instead was... A lot weirder if he was honest.

The room _was_ massive. Arthur would agree that only a sorcerer could make such a thing with stones expanding way past where the house's confines were. However that was the only magical thing about it. The rest of it was designed more like a tavern of sorts...Well, a tavern on a budget. Instead of tables there were bales of hay strewn about with servants lounging around. On top of what looked to be a shoddily made bar counter were jugs of assorted ale and wine which Arthur _knew_ were from the castle.

"Arnold! Merlin!" Riley's voice called and Arthur felt Merlin almost melt in relief beside him. "You've arrived! Come on and say thank you to the brave souls who were _still_ willing to nick us some drinks from the kitchen even under Axel's ruthless rule!" He said and held up a cup "Heroes!" He shouted and a few servants in the corner laughed and gave small bows as everyone cheered.

"Watch out." Merlin said and Arthur barely turned in time to see an egg flying at his head. He managed to grab it from the air, earning a few scattered applause.

"...what?"

"Throw it to someone else. Whoever let's it drop has to do their best impression of whatever noble we tell them." He said and Arthur rolled his eyes before tossing it into the crowd. "It's kind of like the game Gwen and I play." He said as he tugged Arnold to where one girl was beating rhythmically on the wall while a few others danced around. It wasn't normal dancing either. Unlike the normal slow steps that required concentration and good posture, this dance was more like....Aggressive moving and twirling. Some were clapping and yelling as a few were laughing while almost tripping over one another.

Arthur stared, a little baffled by the whole thing. Even more so when he saw the egg sailing through the air again. A couple people tried to dodge it, scattering the impromptu dance floor before it hit one boy square in the face and it the ground with a crack. The group oohed in excitement chattering as the boy stared forlornly at the yoke on the ground.

"Whoever threw that is an ass." The boy announced and walked over to the makeshift counter. Arthur was a little concerned that the shoddy woodwork wouldn't hold him when he jumped up, but it seemed stable. Arthur turned to look at Merlin but he had pushed himself past a few other servants and was now whispering in Riley's ear. Arthur bit his lip. In all honestly, he wasn't entirely for sure his plan would through Axel off of the servant's quick recovery, but it would have to do for now. His attention was diverted when the boy on the counter clapped his hands. "Alright, who are we doing tonight?"

"Lord Owan!"

"Axel!"

"Lady Janet!"

"The king!" Someone said and immediately everyone hummed in agreement. The boy wrinkled his nose for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't have a crown." He pointed out and for some reason that drew laughter as people started tugging the bales of hay, working to weave it together until it started to resemble something like a very, very ugly crown. The boy looked it over for a moment before shrugging. He stood up, holding his hands for silence before putting the straw crown on his head. The grin for his face disappeared and he looked them over for a moment with a stern expression. Merlin pushed his way back to Arthur's side. 

"You there!" The boy shouted, making the crowd jump. "What's what?" He asked, pointing at one of the maids. She held up her glass.

"Ale, my lord."

"Sorcery. Vanquish the thing." He sniffed and there were a few scoffs from the audience "And that? What is that, boy?" He asked, nodding at one of the men up front.

"This, my lord? Why it's dinner!"

"Sorcery. You are sentenced to death. And you? What do you have?" He asked pointing at Merlin who was shaking his head, though it did nothing to hide his grin.

"A sense of humor, my lord." Merlin called back and the boy gave a gasp of outrage.

"Sorcery. You shall be executed at dawn along with all your other senses." He continued with a sniff and looked at Gwen. "And you, child?"

"A dead body, my king."

"Ah, very good. Carry on then." He said and the crowd laughed. "Oh, my dear Sarah! I heard you recently had a child. Was it a boy or girl?" He asked and the maid who Arthur was guessing to be Sarah gave a small bow of her head.

"A boy, sire."

"Ah... A son! I happen to have a son myself...He's better than yours." He announced, drawing more laughter.

"Better at what?" Sarah asked in fake outrage.

"Better at being better." The boy continued and sat down on the counter "Now, I have gathered you here today for a few important announcements. First and foremost...I am still better than you." He said and a few people murmured as if making note of that "Secondly - and this one is important - please raise your hand if you have breathed within Camelot's walls before." He said and waited until everyone held up their hands "Ridiculous. You're all being tried to treason. How _dare_ you?" He demanded, hitting the counter. "Also, I am sending my son on another dangerous quest."

The crowd groaned.

"What's that?" He asked, putting a hand to his chest "He's the _sole heir_ to the throne? Of course I know that!"

"But what happens if he dies, my lord?" Gwen yelled and the boy clicked his tongue.

"Fuck all of you, I guess. Have fun in war while we nobles squabble about who shall take his place." He said, crossing his arms and a few more people laughed. From beside Arthur, Merlin clicked his tongue.

"Sire!" He called "What is this dangerous quest for?"

"For my son to prove he is worthy of the throne, obviously."

"What if he is deemed unworthy?"

"Did you not hear me before? Fuck you all." He sniffed and dusted off his shoulders as the crowd whooped and praised the the likeness. Arthur wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this. On one hand, it was nice to know these people didn't want him dead. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he liked the implication that people viewed his father's tasks for him as stupid ways to get the future king killed. He supposed he had never worried much about dying before. He hadn't considered what might happen if _did_ die. He'd imagine (ideally) his father would choose another bloodline but... Now that he thought about it... His father won the throne through war after the previous king died without an heir. Perhaps people feared that again.

"How is your wife, my king?" Riley called and Arthur whipped around.

"Is he about to insult the queen?" He asked dangerously and Gwen's eyes flickered to him for a moment before resting a hand on his arm.

"Not the queen you're thing of." She told him with surprising gentleness as the crowd roared with enthusiasm.

"Yes! The _lovely_ Lady Catrina!" The boy yelled and immediately everyone cheered. "Have you seen her beauty? Her grace? Her _exquisite _taste?"

Okay...Arthur could maybe get on board with this one.

"But sire!" He called out "I've heard rumors she's a troll!"

"You!" The boy gasped, pointing at Arthur as more people laughed "To death! Such insolence!" He shouted and raised his hands to silent the crowd. "Now. Before I kill you all for treason I do have one last thing to say..." He told them all looking around "I know you have no money left because I raised taxes again...So I order you to hand over all your ale to the king! Goodnight!" He shouted and everyone yelled in approval raising their glasses. Arthur warily turned to Merlin.

"The, uh...Taxes aren't really that bad, right?" He asked. Merlin shot him a bemused look.

"Not normally, no. Occasionally the king can be unpredictable though. Like with Lady Catrina he nearly put us all in the streets." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh no, they have another." He snorted and Arthur turned to see the boy from before taking off his straw crown to brandish another egg. The crowd oohed in excitement. Apparently _two _eggs were quite rare. "Come on. Do you know how to gamble?" Merlin asked, tugging his arm to where a group of people were huddled around a board and some dice. Arthur smiled.

"Better than you probably."

"Oh, we'll see." Merlin grinned at him before stealing sitting on a bale to let the other group of servants finish their game. "Tell me, how are you liking it here?" He asked and Arthur hummed. "In comparison to noble life, I mean." He asked and Arthur almost dropped his cup. He turned to Merlin with wide eyes, but the man only laughed. "I thought so... Were you banished from your kingdom? Or just a bastard who finally outstayed his noble welcome?" He asked and Arthur blinked. Oh. Okay. So he hadn't figured it out completely...Yet. He was beginning to suspect Merlin was a lot smarter than he had originally given him credit for.

"Bastard." He decided and Merlin shrugged. "How did you know?"

"You're...Just kind of bad at the commoner thing." He admitted and Arthur scowled "But I do see you're trying!" He added hastily with a wave of his hands "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I just hope you aren't too disappointed with our meager servant lives, my lord." He said, eyes sparkling. Arthur looked around. Even in secret he could probably never get away with making fun of another noble with his other noble friends. Nor would he ever get to do half the stuff he saw people in this room doing right now. He turned back to Merlin.

"Not at all." He said and Merlin's grin widened. It was unfortunately very short lived because at that moment an egg bounced off his shoulder and cracked on the floor. Everyone immediately cheered.

"Oh no," Merlin grumbled, looking at where the egg has fallen. "I feel like you target me." He complained but everyone was already shouting out names. Unlike when the last boy went, there weren't a lot of people suggested. In fact, there was only one.

"The prince!"

"Do Arthur!"

"Arthur! Arthur!"

"You _always_ make me do Arthur." Merlin said before turning to Gwen and motioning something behind his back. Gwen nodded eagerly before giving Arthur a small smirk as Merlin hopped on the table. For a few minutes he just sat there, staring at nothing as the room quieted, waiting for him to do something.

"Merlin?" Someone finally said and Gwen cleared her throat.

"Prince Arthur?" She asked and Merlin turned as if being pulled out of thought. Arthur crossed his arms. He has the feeling he was going to want to take _very_ good notes on this particular performance.

"How dare you interrupt thinking?" He scowled.

"What were you thinking about, my lord?"

"Oh, please." Merlin laughed with a wave of his hand (Arthur did _not_ wave his hands around like an idiot. That was inaccurate.) "As if _you_ would understand. I am thinking very regal thoughts that are beyond you comprehension." He said and pretended to flip his hair back (He didn't do that either!).

"My lord," Gwen interjected again and Arthur got the feeling this was about to be a two-person performance "It's me! Your servant, Merlin!" She said and everyone clapped. Gwen did a slight bow for her entrance. "Surely you know I am one of the few servants who can read and write. Not to mention I live with the Court Physician. I am quite educated for someone of my station. Why not share these thoughts of me?"

"Oh, Merlin. Don't be _stupid_. I'm going to ignore everything you just said even if it made a lot of sense." Merlin told her and stood up "And now I’m going to go train because I have nothing better to do. Merlin, is my armor polished?"

"Yes, my lord." Gwen answered and Merlin scowled at her.

"It needs the _best_ polishing in the five kingdoms, Merlin. I need the sun to reflect off of it and blind my enemies when they see my coming!" He announced and skipped to the other end of the counter (He didn't _skip - _this wasn't accurate at all). "Also, I am going to disappear for the week to the lower town without any guards because it isn't like someone tries to kill me every week."

"My lord," Gwen tried again "Didn't you almost die last week?"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I lived." Merlin dismissed, drawing more laughter. "Merlin!"

"Yes?"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Prince Arthur?" Gwen yelled back.

"MERLIN!"

"I AM RIGHT HERE, MY LORD!"

"_MERLIN!" _He shouted at top volume and Gwen pushed past a few people to jump on the counter next to him. "There you are. Why are you never where I need you to be?" He asked. Gwen opened his mouth but Merlin waved her away. "Never mind. I need you to muck out the stables, polish my armor, sharpen my sword, get my lunch, launder my clothes, and - are you even listening?"

Gwen paused in her act of pretending to be writing it all down to look over at her friend.

"I was just-"

"Why are you such a bad listener? I'm a great listener! If only you could listen as well as I!"

"My prince-"

"I can hear _colors_ I listen so well, Merlin. Now go to the stocks!" He said and Gwen sighed before dramatically falling back into the crowd of people. Arthur was a little concerned they would let her fall, but they pretty much just carried her back to her original spot. 

Merlin continued to pace the counter, occasionally pretending to wield a sword, swishing it around casually as he ranted. 

“You there,” He said, pointing his fake sword at Riley “Do you know who I am?” 

“Prince Arthur, sire.”

”Yes. Prince Clotpole - I mean, Arthur.” He corrected himself and Gwen snapped her fingers. He turned to her in confusion, but she was too busy trying to get Merlin’s attention. When he glanced over she tapped her knees and Merlin rolled his eyes. Gwen folded her hands together as if pleading and the servant seemed to relent to whatever she was asking because he nodded.

”This is my favorite skit.” She informed Arthur before pushing past the crowd to jump back on the counter. A few people whispered at her reappearance. 

“How’s your knee walking coming along?” Merlin asked and everyone erupted into cheers. Arthur grimaced. Oh great. “Ah, don’t run away!” He crowed and Gwen looked at the crowd with a shake of her head. 

"From you?" She asked and a few people snickered.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Merlin said, crossing his arms. Gwen looked over at him, eyes sparking a bit as she turned to face Merlin.

”Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.” 

The crowd oohed. 

Arthur didn’t think he deserved this, but whatever. 

“Oh. What are you going to do? You got your daddy’s men to protect you?” Gwen asked and the servant next Arthur tugged on his sleeve.

”This actually happened!” He whispered “It’s how Merlin and the prince met!”

”You don’t say.” Arthur said dryly. He didn’t bother to point out Merlin had technically met him prior to this interaction, but didn’t want that re-enacted either. 

"I could take you apart with one blow." Merlin said and Gwen smiled at the ground for a moment before giving her line.

"I can take you apart with less than that." She said and Merlin pointed at them all with a silent look to warn them to keep quiet. A few people covered their laughs into coughs.

“Come on then...I warn you,” Merlin was saying as he pretended to swing something above his head “I’ve been trained to kill since birth.” 

“Wow...And how long have you been training to be a prat?” Gwen asked, riling everyone up with excited shouts. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You can’t address me like that.” He said and Gwen smiled before turning to everyone and tapping her ear. In unison, the crowd answered back.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?”

Arthur was going to kill him. 

“Why won’t any of you let me live that down?” Merlin asked with a shake of his head.

"Because you try to lecture us about being safe around royalty, you hypocrite!" Someone yelled and Merlin flipped them off. He jumped down from the counter before helping Gwen as he accepted his applause. 

“Beautiful performance.” Arthur greeted as he walked over. Merlin grinned. "Shame you didn't show the part where you lost that fight." He added, unable to help himself. Merlin shot him a bright look.

"Nobody seems to care about that bit. Besides, I think it’s rather accurate. One day I hope to show his majesty...Perhaps on my deathbed I’ll make it the last thing I ever do.” He mused and Arthur had to bite back a smile. When this whole matter finished...He would make sure Merlin never forgot this.

”Oh, I’m sure you’ll get your wish, Merlin. I’m quite sure....” He told him. Merlin laughed and dragged him back into the festivities. 

After losing several rounds of gambling with Merlin and a few rounds of spin the bottle (apparently you had kiss whoever it landed on...Arthur did not participate..Neither did Merlin but that didn’t matter because he didn’t care), the excitement wound down into people lying about in various discussions before Riley cleared his throat. Arthur noticed he hadn't moved from his spot since they've arrived - his ankle propped up wrapped neatly. He wondered what exactly Merlin had told him. Surely, he wouldn't mention Morgana or anything like that, right?

”Friends! I’ve been thinking...We haven’t accidentally infested anyone's rooms in quite some times. Might I ask for worthy candidates?” Riley asked and Arthur blinked. _Infested?_ He turned to look for an explanation, but everyone was too busy either sitting up with excitement or shaking their heads in disapproval. He tugged Merlin's sleeve and shot him a questioning look.

"Um...It's a thing some people like to do. Put a bunch of cockroaches or something into someone's quarters." He explained "We have to clean it up which isn't fun, but the initial reaction of hearing the person freak out is always good." He shrugged. Arthur blinked. He had actually heard of times where visiting nobles had found an abundance of rodents or bugs or something of the sort suddenly appear in their rooms without explanation. Arthur would have never thought the servants had the gall to do that themselves though. Maybe all of them were just as reckless and foolish as he accused Merlin of being.

”Is now a good time with Axel around?” A girl asked, sounding doubtful. Riley shrugged.

”We’ve never been caught before.” He started but Tana was shaking her head. 

“She’s right...Too dangerous.” She argued but Riley held up a hand.

”But consider our opportunity! Prince Arthur is gone for the week.” He said, gesturing vaguely. There was a long pause and everyone turned to Merlin. 

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head. The group groaned.

"Come on, Merlin. It would be so fun! We all know how he can be. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Riley asked. Merlin rolled his eyes. "You don't even want to a _little?"_ He wheedled.

"I do not." Merlin said sharply "As I tell you _every_ time we do this. Arthur and Morgana don't deserve it."

"Lady Morgana, of course." One agreed with a shrug. "But the prince..." She trailed off and gestured to another boy who had been quietly sipping ale in the corner "Didn't you first meet him while he was throwing _knives_ at Henry?" She asked. Arthur's mind immediately blanked before regenerating. Henry? He was still _here?_ Arthur had never once given another thought about what happened to his previous manservant. He glanced over again, trying to find a spark recognition. Arthur was pretty sure if he had everyone lined up and was asked to pick out Henry...Until this moment he wouldn't have been able to.

"I...Yes." Merlin sighed, tapping the rim of his goblet "But he has moments... Did he not defy his father to save my life? And defy the king again to save Gwen's?" He asked and quiet murmur went of the crowd. "I've told you what happened with the unicorn." He added and there was muttering at this.

"I haven't heard that story!" One girl yelled from the back of the room. A few people groaned.

"I still think he's a prick." One person muttered and Tana clapped her hands together.

"Be silent! Merlin - he's your noble. Go ahead." She said and Arthur jerked back a little at that. Was that how they referred to him as? Merlin's noble? Before he could ponder a bit more on that, Merlin waved his hand, silencing everyone.

"It's not a very complicated story... Arthur shot a unicorn." He began and instantly there was a grumble of disapproval while others whispered among another. "Yes, I know." Merlin interrupted with an air of irritation "A curse was put over the kingdom as a punishment and Arthur was told he would have to pass a series of tests to prove he was pure of heart if he wanted to life it." He explained. Arthur grimaced. He wasn't sure he liked that Merlin was going around telling this story. Still, he tried his best to look interested as he sipped his drink. "The first part of the curse was that all the crops and livestock died so we had no food. The king had decreed the grain be restricted. While we were down there we caught a man who was trying to steal some for his family...Arthur let him go."

More whispers.

"The next day the food came back. Meanwhile, there was also no water. We went to forest and came across the same man from before - only it looked as though he was thief. He was surrounded lots of food and water and clearly had no family. Arthur ignored him but...The man started insulting him. Spitting on his honor or whatever it's called." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Arthur fought him and it turned out the man was a...Sorcerer of some sort in disguise. He said Arthur had failed the test and Camelot was doomed."

"That explains a lot," One boy snorted "It's this damn curse that brought Axel here." He said and there was a round of laughter. Merlin smirked.

"Uh huh." He said dryly and rolled his eyes "Well, at any rate I spoke to the sorcerer and asked for a second chance. Arthur was... Distraught and watching his people suffer. The sorcerer agreed and he told Arthur to meet him. I followed."

"Obviously." Gwen said.

"Obviously." The rest of the room chanted and Merlin scowled at them.

"Whatever," He grumbled and took another gulp "I ended up sitting a table with a cup in front of me. Arthur sat across with a cup in front of him. We were told one had poison and one was safe to drink. Both goblets had to be drained completely and we didn't know which one was which." He said with a shrug. The room hushed. Despite initial groans at hearing the story everyone seemed enthralled now, leaning in with wide eyes. "To be clear, it was _my_ idea. I told him we should just pour all the liquid in one cup to be sure it was poisoned. Then I would drink it."

"Obviously." Gwen prompted.

"Obviously." The room chorused.

"All of you are so _annoying_," Merlin complained "_Anyways,_ Arthur agreed...Except he, uh... Tricked me and drank it all himself."

"How did he trick you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"He pointed behind you and you looked away, didn't you?"

"No!" Merlin objected and Arthur had to take another sip of ale to hid his grin. "The _point_ is he drank it all and was willing to die to save Camelot and me. The 'poison' ended up being a harmless sleeping draft and the curse was lifted." He shrugged and gave a slight tip of his head "The end and you're welcome." He told them all before receiving a very polite applause. "I hate all of you." Merlin added with a snort.

"I suppose that is quite an act of purity." Riley shrugged and waved down another drink. "But that doesn't mean he will be so different from his father, Merlin. We all know Uther has occasionally done kind things as well." He added dryly and some sniggering followed. "Giving us a lovely troll queen for instance." He said and the room filled with howling laughter. "I do miss Queen Catrina - rest her terrible soul." He said and raised his glass "To Catrina!"

"To Catrina!" They all yelled. Arthur tried not to be annoyed that they were calling her queen when she was anything but. As far as Arthur cared for, his mother was the only queen Camelot had.

"I think Arthur will make a better king than his father." Gwen spoke up. "If anyone could learn to see the world it would be him... He's good. Kind." She nodded and Merlin shot her a thankful look. Arthur wondered how many times his servant had defended him to the lower class...And why.

"And what sort of things will the great King Arthur do?" Henry asked warily. His eyes flickered to Arthur and for a moment his heart dropped in fear that he had be recognized. "Arnold, what do you think of the prince?" He called "Has he charmed you as he has Merlin here?" He asked and the crowd oohed. Oh dear.

The last thing Arthur wanted to was to be giving himself a review in front of all these servants. All eyes went to him.

"Um..." He said dryly, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "I don't know. He seems okay." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh...Good with a sword."

Immediately everyone groaned.

"Yes, yes. We _know_ that. He's a fine warrior. Good for keeping people out and what not." Tana sighed, "But really can anyone rule a kingdom with just a sword? Merlin. You say he has fought to keep us fed and warm and safe - but has he ever said _how__?"_ She asked and room rumbled in agreement "It's all well and good he has a good heart but what about his head? The only way _we_ get to be taken care of is if _nobles_ stop being so damn greedy." She said and there was a rise of chatter among them. "Would he be willing to lose his precious gold for our sake? Could he truly convince _other_ nobles to lose their gold?" She scoffed "I think not."

"I never took you for a politician, Tana." Merlin commented dryly. "You bring wise council - perhaps you could convince Uther to disown his heir." He said and Tana gave him exasperated look. "I'm just saying. You shouldn't assume."

"Neither should you, Merlin." Tana said gently "He may not be all what you say he is." She told him. Merlin shrugged.

"He may not...But I think we can _all_ agree he'll be better than Uther. How many of us have suffered from Uther's hands? And how many from Arthur's?" He asked and when Henry raised his hand, sighed "I mean _more_ than him being an ass." He said dryly. Henry shrugged and lowered his hand (only slightly). "I can't promise everything to be perfect but at _least_ we might be listened to." He said. A few people nodded in agreement. "I'm willing to bet the punishments won't be so harsh and he worked to knight Sir Lancelot because he valued him as a person more so than his lineage. I would be willing to bet in the future that commoners may achieve knighthood." He added and there were shouts of agreement along with excited murmurs. "And we all know _nobody_ can have as many witch hunts as Uther."

There were cries of agreement at this.

"How many innocent people have died because one man declared they practiced sorcery?"

"It's a scam! Uther only does it to have an excuse to kill us off!"

"And you say Arthur won't approve of such things?" Riley asked, raising a brow. Merlin hesitated.

"I can't promise anything but... I don't think he will be as inclined as his father to blindly accuse others of magic." He said and Riley gave a small shrug before raising his goblet.

"If that's the case...Then we can only hope for the best. To our future... Let us lead lives that are valued and where we may be heard. Lives where we can see our families thrive and not live in fear... To King Arthur!"

"TO KING ARTHUR!"

Arthur was going to be sick. He was definitely going to be sick and he barely had enough time to set down his goblet and race towards the outskirts of the room before he found himself gasping for breath. How could... How could he even...? He wasn't sure a full question could form in his mind as he stared at the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes. He had dealt with pressure before - how could he not? His father had expected him to perfect the ways of ruling from a young age. But here was a group of people..._His_ people. The people he was charged to care for who wanted a world very different than what they had. And they expected him to deliver it. Or at the very least Merlin did.

"Are you alright?" Gwen's voice asked, a hand touching his back. He stood up. His mind went back to Morgana. What kind of kingdom did she want him to build? One with magic? _Could_ he do such a thing?

"I...Yes. Yes." He said straightening himself up "I just had too much to drink." He told her with a wry smile. Gwen's eyes flicked him up and down for a moment. She looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back and lowering her hand.

"That...Would have been very overwhelming for the prince to hear, I think." She said slowly "One might crumble a bit under the weight of what was expected of him...Especially from those he never thought to listen to before." She shrugged and Arthur stared. She knew. Perhaps his panic showed on his face because Gwen smiled weakly. "Morgana mentioned to me this morning that... The prince was facing a trial unlike any other. I think she was worried about you with...All that you may have heard with your father. She asked me to watch out for you."

Morgana. He gritted his teeth.

"Did she tell Merlin as well?" He asked and Gwen shook her head.

"Nobody else know, your highness." She said and narrowed her eyes "Though _we_ are not your enemy. I don't see why we are to be kept out of the loop." She said harshly and Arthur looked down at that.

"It...Is a necessity. I can't risk Axel learning-"

"And Merlin?" Gwen interrupted before he could finish. "Could you not trust him with the truth? He's _worried_ about you. He thinks you're in the lower town and hasn't heard any news." She said and Arthur grimaced. He knew that. God, he _knew_ that but...

"I don't want him to know," He admitted, eyes flicking to make sure nobody was close enough to hear them "He...Is more than someone with me to just bicker with. I've never seen more of him than he's allowed a nobleman to know. I want to know the rest. I like how he treats other servants. Other people like you." He said and the confession of it all hit him. He hadn't intended this investigation of Axel to turn into an investigation of Merlin, but somehow that is what it had become. "Even now there are things he doesn't tell me."

"There are things he doesn't tell me either, my lord." Gwen said sharply and pointed a finger at his chest "But it seems you have not understood the basics of what it means to be one of us. If you want things you can't just _take_ them. You _earn_ them."

"Gwen-"

"I won't tell Merlin the truth - or anyone else." She interrupted him. Her eyes were blazing. He couldn't tell if it was the flames from the torch next to them that glazed them over or if she was close to crying. "But no disguise can make you any less a noble, Arthur Pendragon. You won't be able to fool anyone much longer if you don't take the time to shove aside your pride."

Arthur stared. His _pride?_ He had slept on the floor. Eaten bad food, foregone all his luxury, and put himself at a _servant's _station. His pride was nonexistent at this point. To even be here - with _these_ people _here_ was...

He stopped the train of thought.

At the same time the room froze, confirming they had heard the noise too. Gwen's eyes widened and she raised her hands, gesturing for the room to keep still.

"Is there anyone else supposed to be coming to this thing?" He whispered and Gwen shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips. From the crowd Merlin gasped, putting a hand to his head as if someone had just hit him. Tana gripped his arm, keeping him from falling over.

From above them more footsteps clicked. Arthur looked around. There was no way out aside from how they came in.

Then someone pounded the trap door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @everyone who thought they were going to have an orgy... I am screaming. Also, shame on you lol


	5. The Prophecy of Albion

For a moment the whole world went pitch black.

Merlin couldn't be sure what happened. He could feel someone gripping his arm tightly as the room was hushed into a sudden silence. That was the only thing he could fully register as the voices in his head began to clash louder.

_Emrys..._

_Don't listen. Emrys, you musn't respond. _

_Emrys... _

_I'm coming to you. _

_Emrys..._

_Don't respond. Don't think. _

_Emrys..._

He wanted to scream at them both to shut up. Never had he had multiple magical creatures try to speak to him telepathically at once before. It was overwhelming. His brain felt like it might implode. For a moment his mind almost seemed to leave his body. He was in the castle - no, no he wasn't. He was in the lower town. Wait. Definitely the castle or...No. He tried to focus on breathing, but his lungs didn't seem to cooperate. The hand on him tightened.

_Emrys..._

_I'm almost there. Don't. Move.  
_

It was so tempting to ask what the Hell was going on. Before he could fully try to wrap his mind around what was going on there was a loud bang that had everyone scrambling back. He tried to open his eyes to see what was going on but it was hard to make anything out with some many people moving around.

"I don't mean you any harm."

Merlin would have cried out in relief if he could. It was the voice - the new one. The one that told him not to respond. He forced his eyes open, making out a hooded figure standing underneath the trapdoor with his hands raised to show he was unarmed. Not that he needed to be. Merlin could feel his magic already. A few people muttered to one another as others gave frightened squeaks of terror.

"Why have you come? State your name and business." Arnold demanded. Merlin's mind blanked for a moment. He wished he could register what was happening but everything felt so weak...

"My name doesn't matter. I have come to warn you. Lord Axel is heading this way. He means to find you...And if I could do it then I suspect he has the means to track you down as well." The stranger said. A wave of warmth rushed over him, allowing for his mind to clear. Merlin frowned, sensing the foreign magic.

_It is all I can do to quell your pain for now,_ the stranger said and Merlin straightened, making use of the relief to figure out what the Hell was happening. Arnold was standing in front of the man in question, hand by his hip as if expecting a weapon to be there. Merlin looked down at where Tana's hand was still on his arm and gave her a weak smile to assure her he was fine before slipping away.

"How could he possibility know-" Gwen was saying and the man shook his head.

"It does not matter. You need to run. All of you. Now." He warned and met Merlin's eyes. He didn't need to speak telepathically to know he was telling him to follow. Everyone was looking uneasily at one other. Merlin turned to them.

"Go!" He said and they all rushed towards the small trap down, grabbing others too drunk or injured to carry out with them. Tana immediately dashed for her brother and Merlin bit his lip. They wouldn't be fast enough. Not with Riley's ankle. He needed to help them escape.

Before he could step towards them, the man jerked his hand out to grab Merlin's arm.

"If you want them safe...You cannot be near them." He said lowly and Merlin clenched his jaw. "I can explain later. You must come with me."

Merlin wanted to argue. He wanted to tell this man to sod off but something way worse occurred to him and he spun back around to look at the stranger.

"Is Arthur in danger?" He asked and the man grimaced. It was hard to make out much of his face beneath the hood of the cloak but Merlin could see his mouth press into a thin line before answering.

"In a...way, yes." He finally said. That wasn't quite the response he wanted, but for now he would take it. He grabbed Gwen's arm from where she was ushering everyone out.

"Go with Riley and Tana." He whispered "Make sure you guys find somewhere safe." He told her before looking over his shoulder. Arnold was also helping people out of the room, though he was throwing Merlin and the hooded stranger occasional glances. "Take Arnold with you." He added and Gwen's brows furrowed.

"What about you?" She asked. Merlin shook his head.

"Don't worry about me."

"You looked like you were about to pass out just now." She objected "I will not leave you."

"Gwen-"

"No." She said firmly. Merlin inwardly cursed. He looked helplessly at the man.

_She will not let me come with you alone, _He explained.

_Then bring the boy._

_The... Arnold? No! _

Merlin looked back at Gwen.

"Please, trust me." He begged "Take them. I know what I'm doing." He said. Gwen opened her mouth when Arnold cleared his throat, stepping towards them.

"What's going on?" He asked and Merlin wanted to yell. They didn't have time for this.

"Gwen needs to take you, Riley, and Tana somewhere safe. Go." He said firmly and pushed them both towards the exit. Arnold rose a hand.

"Hold on. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just-"

"No!" Gwen insisted and Merlin tugged at his hair.

"We don't have much time." The stranger prompted.

"Yes, I know. Gwen. _Please_."

"I'll stay with him." Arnold interjected and Merlin ran a hand over his face. "Go Gwen. I'll keep him safe." He promised. Merlin almost didn't expect Gwen to move but her eyes flickered over the other man for a moment before taking a long breath.

"You better..." She told him lowly and she turned her glare towards Merlin "Do _not_ get yourself killed." She told him flatly and rushed out of the trapdoor. Merlin turned to Arnold. He wasn't sure if he could persuade him to leave, but that was a problem for later. The stranger didn't seem to mind his presence for now at least. Merlin would have to trust that.

"What's going on?" He asked and the man threw back his cloak. Arnold took a step back, eyes widening slightly. Did they know one another? Merlin certainly didn't. The man was young, maybe only slightly older than him with long red hair and gray eyes. He yanked back his sleeve to reveal the druid symbol on his forearm. Merlin really hoped Arnold was growing more comfortable with the idea of treason and magic because the action alone probably just condemned the poor guy to death.

"My name is Zephyr," The druid said "Now we have to go before Axel finds you."

* * *

"I thought your name was Don."

Perhaps it wasn't the thing he should be fixated on as they were sprinting for their lives, but hey. Arthur had important questions. Most of them were involving Don aka Zephyr (what kind of name was _Zephyr_ anyways? Druids were ridiculous).

"You know each other?" Merlin asked but was silenced when Zephyr raised his hand and pushed them towards a pile of barrels. They all gathered behind, waiting silently for more guards to pass before going back to weaving through the lower town towards the forest.

"He uh, owns a shop here in Camelot." Arthur admitted. It was the same shop that Morgana had gone to in order to aid in his disguise. Arthur had been watching this Don - sorry, _Zephyr_ \- to figure out his opinions on druids. Now it would seem Zephyr was going to give him an in person tour on magic. Great.

"Hurry." Zephyr said, ushering them into the woods. Merlin stumbled, rubbing his temples. Why did he keep doing that? Now really wasn't the time to be feeling ill. "Don't answer." the druid told him and Arthur turned in confusion.

"Answer?" He asked, but was ignored as they went deeper into the woods. Arthur hated that he didn't have his sword. He had at least had the foresight to keep a knife hidden on him but he wasn't sure what use it would do if Zephyr didn't turn out to be their friend. In fact, he wasn't sure why Merlin was immediately willing to trust him. What if this guy was working _with_ Axel? It didn't seem like an outlandish possibility - especially considering Axel was keeping druidic symbols and prayers on him.

"We should be safe here for now." Zephyr muttered, looking around. Arthur wasn't impressed. They were pretty much sitting in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, in the forest. He did not feel very safe. "At least long enough for me to explain." He sighed and turned to Merlin, eyes looking him up and down. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but closed it after one glance at Arthur. Zephyr followed his gaze before sitting down on log and whispering something. Fire sprang to life from his hand, lighting the area around them. Arthur jumped at the blatant display at magic, hand flying to where his weapon was tucked away under his tunic before reminding himself nobody had attacked yet...And it seemed unlikely that him and a slightly ill Merlin would be able to take down a sorcerer with just a knife anyways.

"You can trust this man." Zephyr told him with a nod towards Arthur. "The prophets have...Seen him in the midst of Albion as well. Though be aware, he does lie." He said and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"As usual, I receive very clear advice." He muttered and turned to look at Arthur. Maybe it was the way the magical fire was illuminating his face or the seriousness of the situation, but he looked different. More... Intimidating almost. For a moment, Arthur almost felt nervous as his eyes dug into him as if trying to read his soul. "I'm a bit of a liar too...So I won't ask. Just tell me what you want." He said. Arthur blinked, a little taken aback. Merlin? A liar?

Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised but...

"I want Axel gone." He said and Merlin frowned.

"Then go back to Gaius' chambers and stay hidden. This doesn't need to involve you." He said. Arthur almost laughed in his face. Yeah, right. Arthur would not leave Merlin out here with a strange druid while he _hid_ from Axel. Never in a million years.

"Why don't you?" He asked instead. Merlin looked at the ground, fists clenching by his sides. He was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice." He sighed and looked to Zephyr. "Tell me where Arthur is."

Zephyr glanced at him, pretty much confirming he definitely knew where and who Arthur was. Luckily, Merlin didn't seem to notice the glance. His mind flashed back to Gwen's words. Maybe it was time to come forward with the truth. After all, having both of them on the same side might make things easier...And allow for Merlin to be comfortable enough to explain what was going on.

_Or less comfortable,_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. Merlin had kept so much from him that he'd learn in these past two days... In fact, he felt as though he had learned more as Arnold more than he ever could learn as Arthur. The thought was a little depressing.

"The prince isn't the main concern right now. You are." He said and Merlin stared.

"Does...Axel want to kill me so he can kill Arthur?"

"No."

"To...curse Arthur?"

"No."

"To manipulate him in some way? Drug him? Torture him?"

"No. This isn't about the prince."

Merlin continued to stare.

"That can't be right." He announced. Arthur wanted to strangle him.

"What is this about then?" He interjected before Merlin could speak again. Zephyr turned to him, eyes studying him carefully. "You're saying Axel is targeting Merlin specifically?"

"And you're sure it isn't to get to Arthur? I'm not seeing what this has to do with Arthur." Merlin cut in again. Zephyr sighed.

"It doesn't. It has to do with you."

"But only because he wants to get to Arthur, right?"

"...no."

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, looking perplexed by this turn of events.

"Listen, I could only protect you both for so long. Whether this man is involved in these next events needs to be decided now. I will not reveal your secrets unless...Some honesty is given." He said and Arthur tried to ignore that the last comment was definitely directed at him. His previous thoughts came to the surface again, but Arthur pushed them away. The main focus sounded like it needed to be Merlin's safety for now.

"I would like to stay." He said and Merlin bit his lip. He was silent for a moment, taking a long breath as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"That...Is a very big decision. Arnold, if you get involved in...This part of my life there is no going back. You'll never be able to live safely ever again. There is every chance you could die - maybe even tonight."

That wasn't concerning to hear at all.

"Is this another servant thing?" He asked warily and Merlin shot him a small smile.

"I'm afraid not. I... Have... Other duties outside of being a servant. I was chosen for a task at birth and carry it out here." He explained slowly "If you wish to stay I trust you. I'm not sure why exactly, but I feel you are not my enemy. But you are not obligated to do so. In fact, I almost encourage you to leave." He said with a wry smile "I have handled my burdens for years now. I can do so now - without you by my side."

Arthur stared. Zephyr was shifting as he looked around. He was silent but Arthur could tell he wanted them to hurry this up.

"My life could use more burdens," He finally said "It seems I've been slacking."

Merlin smiled and Arthur felt a stab of satisfaction at seeing the relief in his eyes.

"Very well," Zephyr said "Then I will tell you both what I can." He said and his eyes went gold. The fire in his hand flickered before jumping to the ground, lighting the leaves on fire but still somehow staying contained "Axel has come to Camelot in search of you, Emrys."

Emrys?

"Why?" Merlin asked and Arthur turned. Was _he_ Emrys? What the Hell was Emrys? "Because of Arthur, right?"

"It has been clarified many times that this is not about Arthur." He said, hitting his arm in annoyance. Merlin shrugged. Zephyr sighed and looked around again.

"Axel was once one of us." He said and Merlin frowned "As a child we found he had magic and took him in. However he... He was forced to leave many years ago. He was too violent. Too obsessed with the prophecy. We were forced to exile him and a noble family took him in." He said and Arthur held up his hand.

"Prophecy?" He asked. Zephyr pursed his lips. The poor guy seemed pretty exasperated by Arthur's general lack of knowledge in this very time-sensitive situation. Merlin seemed less panicked as he casually looked around.

"The Prophecy of Albion. The druids foresaw many years ago that the Once and Future King would create a time of prosperity and freedom for all five kingdoms. That king is going to be Arthur." He explained. Arthur paused. He was going to _what?_ Sure, all kings put down prosperity and freedom (to an extent usually) on their checklist of things to do when they rule but not many had it foretold in a prophecy. "The prophecy also says Emrys is to be the defender and protector of both Albion and the Once and Future King." Merlin continued and jutted a finger at his chest. "That's where I come in."

Arthur stared.

"You...Are this Emrys person?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded "I've been keeping Arthur alive for years now. Not that he knows it half the time. It's a very stressful job." He grumbled and turned back to Zephyr as if he hadn't just revealed the most earth shattering event of Arthur's life. Zephyr cleared his throat, leaving Arthur to try and process the information.

"Axel was never very powerful," The druid continued. "Part of the issue was he wanted _more_. Compared to many of us he was weak. He even had issues with communicating."

"Yes..." Merlin murmured "The voice I've been hearing... Is that him? It was too distorted and distant to tell." He noted. Voice...? The man was hearing voices? That wasn't good but also not Arthur's top priority at this moment (surprisingly).

"Yes. I fear he must have come in possession of something to amplify his powers - if only slightly. Clearly he isn't using it to communicate with you so he must be using it for something else." Zephyr said with a nod "My guess is that he's using it to locate you...Though it isn't working out too well."

"Hence why he is trying the very scientific approach of breaking us to bits to see who heals the fastest." Merlin said dryly and rubbed his hands. Arthur's brain paused.

Wait, wait, wait.

"But based on tonight he has somehow gotten his magic to work better. Faster. I dare not test him in these moments."

Wait.

"I was seeing visions...Some of what you must have been seeing coming to find us, but I also some stuff in the castle. I've never been able to do that before."

Wait.

"Whatever Axel is doing may be pushing you to unlock more of your abilities. I can't be certain. You shou-"

"Wait." Arthur finally managed to say out loud. Both turned to him. "You..." He began and struggled to find the end of the sentence. He was missing something. This...It couldn't be right. "But...You can't be..." He tried again. His mind flicked through the conversation again. "You have...Magic."

Zephyr sighed.

"Yes," Merlin told him "It's like it is with Morgana. I was born with it."

"This is not the time for this conversation." Zephryr interjected and reached into his robes "As it is, I don't have all the answers for you. I'm not sure what Axel is doing to amplify his powers but it's working. You need to speak to someone who knows more about these kind of things...An advisor of sorts. I'm sure you keep in touch with your kin?" He asked. Arthur had no idea what that meant but clearly Merlin did...And he did not look pleased about it.

"When I must," He told him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't understand _why_. What does Axel want with me?" He asked. Zephyr gave a very weak smile.

"Emrys... Even as a child there are those who wished to possess your power. Many of us have fought to keep those dangers afar. Now that you are older...You must learn to protect it yourself." He said gently. Arthur's brain was still in a bit of a spinning mess but he did feel a little offended on Merlin's behalf at that. This guy did not look that much older than them to be talking as if Merlin was so young. Then again, this was a sorcerer...Who knew how old he really was? "I also have this," Zephyr added, handing over a bottle of white liquid. "Though I fear you may not use it."

"What is it?" Merlin asked, accepting with narrowed eyes. He went to reach for it but hissed when his hand made contact, jerking back. Arthur's hand went to the knife again.

"Careful," Zephyr said a bit belatedly. "Here - you hold it." He said, giving to Arthur. He steadied himself in preparation for the bottle to be hot but it felt cool in his hands. He frowned at it. "The only thing I know for certain is Axel is now able to track you through your magic. If your kin agrees with me...You may have need to repress it." He told him quietly. Merlin stared.

"That will...Get rid of my magic?"

"Not permanently-"

"Never."

Arthur rose his eyebrows at that. For a servant, Merlin had always been pretty blunt. Some of his words could subtly pass for orders and he wasn't afraid to throw in a couple of firm words...but never had he said anything so certainly or irrefutable before. Even Zephyr seemed to step back and accept it without question.

"Nobody will force you...but keep it just in case." He said. Merlin's face hardened but he didn't argue. "Now go. Quickly. I sense Axel may be near." Zephyr told them and dipped into a bow. It took Arthur a few moments to realize he was bowing to _Merlin_. A little unexpected but then again...This entire conversation had been unexpected so he was doing his best to take it all in stride. It was fine. Totally fine. His servant was some sort of magical guardian angel sent to look after him and his kingdom so he could fulfill a prophecy. This was all fine.

"And...I know I mentioned this but I just want to be clear," Merlin said holding up his hands "This has _nothing_ to do with Arthur? Nobody is trying to steal his soul for immortality or anything? That happened once." He informed Arthur.

"Somebody what now?"

"This is why I'm paranoid," Merlin nodded and turned back to Zephyr "Nobody is seeking revenge? Trying to steal power?"

"From you? Yes. Arthur? No."

"Okay, but-"

"Oh my God, Merlin. The man said no." Arthur sighed. His apparent guardian angel definitely had anxiety. Still fine. Totally fine. Just... Fine. Merlin still seemed unconvinced which was super worrying because Arthur didn't think he was ever in _that_ much danger, but sure. Zephyr gestured them to go with wishes of good luck. However, as soon as stepped away Zephyr grabbed his arm.

"I have something for you too." He said lowly and Arthur nodded. Fine. Absolutely fine. Everything was fine. "Here...I noticed the swelling in your face is going down and your hair is lightening." Zephyr whispered and pressed a bottle into his hand "This will help...Though I warn you it is filled with magic." He added, a bit sarcastically towards the end. Arthur let his gaze flicker to where Merlin stopped walking a few feet away.

"How... He's a sorcerer. How does he not recognize me when you can?"

He thought it was a valid question. Zephyr laughed.

"It is difficult...Impossible even to understand the full extent of his powers. Even he is unaware all that he can and will do." The druid said with a small smile "I have spent many years studying and training in the ways of my people. Emrys though... He will spend many more. That boy will see empires rise and fall, he'll see evil win and lose, and he'll exist through every horror and victory this world will ever know - and with each passing second he will grow stronger through it all."

Again, Arthur wasn't entirely sure he followed...But yeah. Okay. This was fine. Zephyr looked at him.

"They call you the Once and Future King for a reason, Arthur Pendragon. Trust me when I say in years to come...After you draw your last breath and before you take your first he will sense you. He will know you more than the sun knows the sky. Worry not."

...He hadn't been worried, but alright.

"I thought we were in a hurry!" Merlin called and Arthur tucked both bottles away before racing off to join him. When he turned back around Zephyr was watching them warily. He rose a hand as a goodbye before turning away.

"I can't believe our fates are entrusted to you two." He muttered.

This was absolutely fine.

* * *

Merlin didn't have to be a prophet to tell Arnold was _not_ fine.

The guy looked as if he had been hit in the head repeatedly with a log. Which...Well, Merlin didn't blame him. He often felt like that on a daily basis. He kept opening his mouth as they walked and then promptly closing it. Merlin didn't say anything, giving him time to digest everything. After all...More was unfortunately coming.

The silence of the walk at least gave him time to let his mind drift to Arthur. Despite what Zephyr said he wasn't sure the prince wasn't involved. Arthur was involved in _everything_. The one thing that they seemed to agree on was that everything was about him. Besides, it seemed too much of coincidence that all of this was happening while Arthur decided to go off to the lower town. Not to mention the lower town had been strangely absent of any signs of Arthur. It was weird. He didn't like it.

"So...Emrys." Arnold finally spoke as Merlin hopped over a log. "Do people usually bow to you?"

What an opening question. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Depends. Anyone who knows who I am tends to. I am technically the leader of the druids so-"

"You're their _leader?"_

"Technically." Merlin stressed "I've never really done anything to warrant that title. It's just something they say. I definitely don't go around telling anyone what to do...Not that my people are going around causing too many problems. I guess if I had to be leader of anyone...They are a pretty low maintenance group." He said giving a brief moment of appreciation. Arnold scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure a rogue druid is trying to steal your power."

"Nobody's perfect."

"And what about all the sorcerers that are trying to overthrow Camelot? Morgause? Nimueh? Are those _your people?"_ Arnold asked, making air quotes in the air. Merlin shook his head, letting the leaves crunch under them as he tried to find his answer.

"Nimueh is dead," He dismissed "But I'm...Actually not sure," He admitted "Destinies are...Difficult. I'm supposed to be the leader of everything magical in theory. But I won't say I am now. I think one day in the future people will expect it of me. Some may even expect of me now." He said and tugged Arnold's sleeve so they were heading slightly west. "I try not to think about it...Maybe if I'm lucky Arthur's leadership skills will rub off on me." He laughed. If he thought about it...He _had_ always paid special attention on how Arthur handled diplomatic matters. Despite what others may think, the man was quite good at handling heated situations. Merlin wasn't sure he would hold up that well under pressure. Well..._That_ kind of pressure. This kind of pressure? His life being at risk as he hiked through the woods with pretty much a limited idea of what was going on? That was his sweet spot.

"But for now you protect the prince?" Arnold said. Merlin pushed some branches aside.

"Pretty much. Witches, griffins, evil sorcerers and sorceresses, pixies, sidhe, trolls, dragons, ancient curses, scheming nobles, scheming extremists, immortal fights to the death, immortal armies - I've done it all." He said and paused "I shouldn't tempt fate. I haven't done it all." He looked at the sky through the branches of the trees hanging over them "Please don't make me regret saying that." Arnold stared at him, gaping slightly.

"How do you know Nimueh is dead?" He asked. Merlin felt his expression darken at the reminder.

"I killed her."

"You..." Arnold "You _killed_ her? Permanently?"

"I...Think all forms of killing are permanent." Merlin said dryly and paused. "At least I hope so. Otherwise I have quite a few more enemies than I originally thought." He said and Arnold put a hand over his mouth.

"You're stressing me out." He announced. "What the _Hell_, Merlin? What the actual _Hell? _Who...Who does this? Who the actual Hell parades around as a servant while secretly performing illegal magic to protect some prince that a bunch of druids say is going to bring _prosperity_ and _freedom?_ I'm not even entirely sure what that means! Prosperity how? Freedom to who? This isn't a very informative prophecy!"

Merlin laughed.

"That's what I've been saying for years now. Magical people are the _worst_ at giving straight answers. You'll see in a couple minutes. All riddles and nonsense." He shook his head "But I do have an answer for the freedom bit. That probably refers to magic." He said and sighed in relief when the woods began to thin out, allowing him a better view of the sky and a large meadow a few feet away.

"You expect Arthur to legalize magic?" Arnold asked and Merlin considered.

"I'm not sure I expect Arthur to do anything...If I'm honest, I've only really focused on my part of the prophecy which is keeping him alive." He shrugged and threw back a quick grin "And even that was hard for me to accept at first. You've probably figured out I didn't like him much at first."

"Yeah, I pieced that together." Arnold muttered with an air of sarcasm. "So why did you agree to this nonsense?" He asked. Merlin grimaced. They were in the meadow now. He could see the castle nestled far from them in the distance, stars dotting the sky so brightly he could pretty much see everything around him without conjuring any light. He took a long breath, trying take in the coolness around him before answering Arnold.

"I didn't," He admitted "I came here to control my magic. I said before it is like Morgana's and it is...But worse. I was moving objects before I could talk. I could slow down time when I was six and could conjure bits of life from nothing when I was ten. Most of it was instinctual. I just _did_ it which... Well, it isn't good when magic is outlawed. I came here to learn to hide it and instead I learned I was part of some great destiny. I told Kilgharrah that I had no interest in protecting Arthur and that I might even throw in a helping hand in killing him." He scoffed. Arnold's eyes lit up in interest at Kilgharrah's name but didn't ask. "But...Truthfully, the first time I saved him was pretty much on instinct. I got really paranoid about it. I kept thinking the prophecy was somehow forcing me to do what I was destined to do or something. And then..." Merlin trailed off. "I just noticed things."

"Noticed things?"

"Arthur was a complete prat when I met him - and he still is - but when I first got here... He did stupid stuff." Merlin sighed. "I tried not to notice, but it was hard. He always put some of his own money in the castle's vault whenever there was talk of raising taxes. If someone was accused of something he made sure they told their side of the story even if it was really obvious they were guilty. He always made sure to look over his knights’ wounds himself before letting them train. If he saw someone was in trouble he helped them without asking questions." Merlin looked back up in the sky thoughtfully "Then I noticed other people. His father expected more than what was reasonable from him...Sometimes Morgana too. He had to act perfect around visiting nobles and was expected to marry for political reasons even when the people were horrible and even if he wasn't in love. He never complained. Never argued when it came to himself even when I could tell he wasn't sure he could do what was asked. I guess in the end I stopped seeing him as some noble I was supposed to protect and more as person. A person I _liked." _He added with a shake of his head. "I did _not_ expect to actually like him." He sighed. "My life is truly a tragedy." He added with a grin. 

Arnold didn't laugh. He just stood there, completely still.

"You noticed all that?" He asked, voice very quiet. Merlin blinked.

"Of course. How could I not?" He frowned. It was literally right in front of his face. Arthur's life was just as hard as his in some ways...The only difference was Merlin had always gotten to silently observe Arthur's struggles from the sideline while hiding his own. Perhaps Arnold didn't understand that though because he continued staring at Merlin as if he had just announced he could steal stars from the sky.

"Nobody has before." He said softly and went silent before coughing. "Right. Um. What are we doing here?" He asked quickly. Merlin looked at him, puzzled. Arnold must have really grown to care for Arthur too. There was no other reason for the way his voice seemed to catch at the end. Turning away, he glanced up at the stars before giving him a wry smile.

"You better stand back. You're about to meet more of my family."

* * *

Merlin's family seemed to consist of the following: Hunith, Gaius, Camelot's servants, druids, and a thousand pound dragon.

Sure, why not? It at least answered a lot of Arthur's previous questions about why Merlin was the way he was. It would be hard not to turn out a little strange when one of your relatives was a talking lizard. Did he mention the dragon talked? Because, oh yeah. He talked.

"I thought you were dead." Arthur announced. Part of him knew he should be running at this thing with a weapon...Or screaming at Merlin because he was pretty sure this was the dragon that murdered a bunch of people. Or maybe just freaking out - but the truth was the way this night had been going? He wasn't even shocked. Just even more stressed than he was before.

"How charming," The dragon said flatly, golden eyes locked onto him. "I have often thought the same of you."

Ouch.

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur wished he had the magic thing Merlin seemed to have with the voices in his head. He would tell the dragon to shut up.

"Why have you called me, young warlock?" The dragon asked, ignoring the previous question. "Am I to assume it has to do with the rogue druid?"

"I - yes." Merlin said, frowning as he glanced between Arthur and the dragon. Kilgharrah or whatever his name was. "Zephyr said I should seek your council." He said and the dragon bowed his head. Was it strange to see this monstrous thing showing a symbol of deference to his servant who seemed so incredible small in comparison? Maybe. Was it a little impressive looking? Absolutely.

"As always I am happy to serve," Kilgharrah said - though there was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice. "But will you heed my council?"

Merlin took a long breath.

"I will value it as I always respect your wisdom." He said dryly. The dragon seemed to sniff at this but gave a slight dip of his head as a gesture for him to continue. "Axel is searching to take my powers - is such a thing possible?" He began. Kilgharrah hummed. He was literally taller than the trees. How was nobody noticing this dragon back at the castle? Their guards should be able to look out and see a giant head casually conversing with the ground a few miles away.

"Nothing is impossible. As long as the traitor is willing to pay the price stealing your magic will bring... He can succeed." The dragon informed them. Arthur cleared his throat.

"And what exactly is the price?" He asked. The dragon looked at him.

"Aside from destroying any chance of Albion?" He asked and Arthur nodded. "Well, I could only imagine, but in my experience the cost would be something along the lines of losing a soul. Perhaps worse since it is the magic of a prophecy child." He added and Arthur turned to stare at Merlin. His magic was worth someone's _soul? _What a terrifying thought. If Merlin was surprised he didn't look it.

It was strange seeing him now. If Arthur looked hard enough... He swore he caught a subtle glow around him. The trees around them all seemed to bow his way. Even the wind seemed to cower around them - blowing fiercely around them but not touching anyone in the meadow. Then he shifted again and he was just Merlin again.

"And what is he using to strengthen his magic?" He asked. Kilgharrah purred - because apparently that was a thing dragons did - before nodding.

"There are many magical artifacts that could serve as a conduit for magical powers. You will come across many more in your life. I cannot tell exactly what item of the traitor's is responsible for this but it would appear he is beginning to fully understand how to use it." Kilgharrah said and sniffed the air. "Even now, he uses it to find you."

Great.

Arthur dug into tunic to show the bottle of white liquid, holding it up high as if that made it any better for the dragon to see what was in his hand.

"Would this help shield him?" He asked. Merlin turned to look at him before clenching his jaw.

"No-" He began but Kilgharrah cut him off.

"It would. It is not a permanent solution. The power is weak and would only allow for his powers to be repressed for maybe a day at most - but if you were to find a way to incapacitate the traitor in that time..." He trailed off. Arthur nodded. It seemed like a reasonable plan. Merlin's magic couldn't be tracked so they were free to go back to Camelot and Axel's suspicion of him would wither. Meanwhile, it gave Merlin and Arthur the opportunity to find this magical artifact and get it away from him. Then, as a fun little bonus, Arthur could hand it over to his father and get the guy executed. A total win.

Merlin did not seem to think so.

"I'm not drinking that." He said. Arthur scowled at him.

"It's the best solution."

"I am not...Drinking...That." Merlin said, emphasizes each word by jabbing Arthur in the chest. His eyes flashed dangerously. Arthur felt his own temper flare up. He was _tired_. These past few days had been exhausting. Not only had his perceptions of servants been completely incorrect but had since learned _Morgana_ has magic and now _Merlin_ not only has magic but also is part of a prophecy that is centered around _Arthur_ and regularly pranced about saving his life and chatting with a dragon.

He was a little at the end of his rope.

"So you're just going to let Axel find you then?"

"The only thing that's making him a threat is whatever magical item he has," Merlin said "Let him find me. I've faced worse."

"Don't be arrogant, young warlock." Kilgharrah cut in. "He would not attempt this if he did not truly believe he could win." 

Merlin closed his eyes. Arthur wasn't sure what the big deal was. He got rid of his illegal powers for one day. What did it matter? It was one day. Arthur had been without his sword for more than that.

"Thank you for your council, Kilgharrah." Merlin said and turned away.

"Do not think because you are a dragon lord you can so easily dismiss me!" The dragon growled, nostrils flaring so that hot air swept over them. Merlin tapped his fingers on arm, eyes distant from the conversation. At Kilgharrah's shout of anger his gaze flickered back. Arthur wondered if he was going to turn him into a toad or something but he only jutted out his chin. "You have not heeded my words with the witch nor the druid boy-"

"Morgana is-"

"Dangerous!" Kilgharrah said "Will you choose her over Arthur? Will you choose your magic over Arthur?" He asked. Arthur felt his eyes widen a little. He was very much new to this but he got the feeling that might have been the worst thing to ask. Merlin stepped back as if he had been hit. He floundered, mouth opening and closing for a few moments before clenching his hands by his side.

"Leave." He finally said, voice shaking "That's an order!" He yelled and Kilgharrah gave another disapproving look before spreading his wings. Arthur had to ground himself as he jumped into the sky. The pure of force of Kilgharrah even flapping his wings almost knocked him to the ground. He watched as he flew higher into the sky before disappearing among the stars, barely no more than a speck. He turned back to Merlin.

He was pacing, muttering to himself as he looked warily around them as if expecting Axel to pop out...Which he very well might. Arthur gripped the bottle in his hand tighter before approaching him.

"We don't have another plan," He said, holding it out. Merlin glanced at him before pursing his lips and shaking his head. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Merlin said immediately.

"Then what?" Arthur pressed. "You heard him. It's only for a day and-"

"And what about Riley?" Merlin asked, stopping in his pacing. "I throw suspicion off myself and who is Axel's only remaining suspect? And Arthur? Even if Axel isn't after him other people could still be. The reason I was even _created_ was to protect him. If he dies..." He trailed off and swallowed "He cannot die. I will never risk that."

"We'll get to Axel before he hurts Riley and Arthur can last one day." He tried. Merlin didn't look convinced. "You would risk an eternity without your powers instead of one day?" He pointed out and Merlin flinched. He stared at the bottle.

"I told you I was born this way," He finally said "I've never...I've never been without them. I don't know what I would be without them. Or who." Arthur bit his lip. He tried to imagine it. Maybe if someone asked him to cut off his arms for a day when he had a tournament...but he couldn't say for sure that was an accurate comparison. "I can't be Emrys without them and everyone seems to rely so much on him rather than Merlin. I'm not enough." He shook his head and looked away. "There has to be another way."

Arthur really wasn't sure there was but he didn't know how to say that. Instead he grabbed Merlin's hand. It at least got him to stop pacing.

"Not to be biased...but I definitely prefer Merlin to Emrys." He said and ripped off a piece of tunic so he could wrap the fabric around bottle. The first time Merlin had touched it the bottle seemed to burn him. He held it out again. "I would really like to keep him around." He said and shook it. Merlin closed his eyes and took it. He glanced over at Arthur for a moment, rolling the bottle in his hands.

"I..." He began and looked at the ground. "I'm glad you're here. I have Gaius and Kilgharrah and all the druids to advise me, of course but...This part of it all I usually do alone. It's nice for someone else to be here." He said, not meeting his eyes. Arthur smiled.

"Glad to be here."

And he kind of was...Even if this was the weirdest, most stressful, bizarre situation he had ever been in. Merlin gave a weak laugh and took the top of the bottle. He stared at it before glancing back at him. He nodded and that seemed to be what he needed because he tilted the potion and drank it.

* * *

So Merlin was definitely dying.

If he thought touching the bottle earlier had hurt it was _nothing_ compared to drinking the liquid inside of it. He felt as though someone had poured lava down his throat. His magic seemed to thrash inside of him, trying to curl away from the potion. With a gasp he dropped the empty bottle, letting it fall to the grass. Arnold had to dive to keep him from collapsing next to it. The pain continued - burning through his entire body so much that whispers of Axel had the back of his head seemed to disappear inside of it.

"We should have done this when Zephyr or Kilgharrah were still around." Arnold muttered, throwing his arm over his shoulder to hoist him up. "Can you hear me? Merlin?"

"Y- yes." He managed and clenched at Arnold's shoulder. "It _hurts_." He gritted and hissed in pain. "Damnit. I think they poisoned me."

There was a long pause.

"...is that a serious concern right now?"

"_I don't fucking know."_

"Okay. Geez." Arnold said and Merlin felt his entire body began to shake. He was definitely dying. Kilgharrah and the druids had been his enemies all along. This had all been a plan created by Uther to kill him. That was what was happening. "Let's sit down." Arnold tried and helped get him to the ground. He hoped to the gods that the potion had already thrown off Axel's tracking because he was _not_ moving anytime soon.

"I can't breathe." He announced. His chest wasn't moving. Or maybe it was but it definitely wasn't working. He was also pretty sure his heart had just stopped beating but also it definitely was beating too fast at the same time. He felt Arnold's hands grip either side of him and reached out to try and find something grounding. "I -" He started and then shook his head. Apparently, repressing his magic meant being in too much pain to use it. Taking a few more heaving breaths he felt Arnold rubbing his arm, muttering either to himself or Merlin.

"I swear if you die right now..." He was saying. Merlin groaned. The pain was beginning to retreat, leaving him feeling empty. Had it always been so cold? He shivered slightly before trying to sit back up but his body didn't seem to want to cooperate. "Whoa, how are you doing?" Arnold said, trying to get a good look at his face. It probably wasn't a good sign that the worry in his expression deepened.

"Um..." He began and yawned. He felt a bit like that time he had gotten the flu as a kid. After he had finally stopped throwing up all night his body was left feeling weak and sore. It was sort of like that. "Tired." He decided and looked at the ground. Even if he was freezing the ground seemed so nice and cozy... Arnold snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Nope. No sleeping. Let's get you to Gaius." He said, moving to stand up. Merlin frowned.

"Yes. Yes sleeping." He slurred and patted the ground. His brain felt a little like mush. "Sleeping now. Goodnight."

"You were right...This was such a bad idea." Arnold sighed and looked around. "Um...Can you call Kilgharrah back? Yell that angry stuff in the sky?" He tried. Merlin hummed. He wasn't sure what he was talking about. Not that it mattered. Merlin was going to sleep now and worry later. Not that he could remember what he was supposed to be worrying about. "Merlin? Merlin, _don't-_" Arnold started but he had already laid down.

For a moment...Merlin could have sworn he saw Arthur before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in a nutshell...  
Arthur: Fine. Everything is fine. Totally fine. All of it is fine. Just dandy. Great. Fantastic. I can handle this. I'm handling this.  
Merlin: ...but what does this have to do with Arthur?


	6. In Which Everything Falls Apart

Sneaking Merlin into Camelot was the hardest thing Arthur had ever done in his life.

Sure, as a prince sneaking about was easy because nobody actually cared for the most part. He did what he wanted unless his father wanted something different.

This? Well. He was doing his best.

"State your business." The guard said, poking Arthur with the tip of his spear with a scowl. Arthur tried not to scowl back. Tana had informed on his first day that guards tended to be easier to work better if you smiled...So he smiled.

"Delivery for Lady Morgana."

"At this time of night?"

"It's pretty urgent," Arthur said, gesturing to his wheelbarrow. "She said she needed it quickly. It's for the prince's birthday." He explained. The guard sniffed.

"The prince's birthday isn't until next month! Everyone knows _that._"

Damn him for being so beloved by his people. Arthur gave what he hoped to be a helpless shrug.

"Get the Lady Morgana then. She gave me strict instructions not to let anyone open it and to get it to her chambers as quickly as possible." He said. The thought of lugging Merlin in this wheelbarrow up to Morgana's tower seemed pretty impossible but Arthur had been doing a lot of impossible things lately so. Yeah.

"You expect me to wake the Lady Morgana up at this time?" The guard scoffed "You are out of your damn mind."

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Fine then. Get her maid. Look, I don't want to lose my head over this. She was very serious about her request...You know. She's a classic royal." He said with a shake of his head. Did guards have the same sort of language as the servants did? He knew that while high ranking officials tended to be of nobility, the lower guards were often peasants or mercenaries. He held his breath, waiting for a response. Slowly, the spear lowered from his chest and the guard snorted.

"Is she now? Can't say I'm surprised. All that time with the prince and king must have rubbed off on her." He said and looked over his shoulder. "Well...I can't just let you in, but I'll see about getting her up if this is really worth your neck." He said and Arthur could have cried in relief. He didn't though because he was running on pure adrenaline at this point. The guard waved his hands, making some signals to some of the other guards before turning back to Arthur. "They're fetching her now... I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" He asked and Arthur gave a weak nod.

"I'm Arnold. Working as a personal servant for the prince right now."

"Are you?" The guard asked, leaning a bit of his spear "The prince must be cross with Merlin again."

"How so?"

"Oh, they are always bickering. You know we're supposed to be invisible so everyone forgets we're here, but that just means we see all the best stuff. Merlin and the prince are a riot." The guard said with a wave of his hand "Merlin is a good one. Drives the prince crazy, but he'll take him back as he always does... So I hope you don't like this job too much. They'll probably put you on with the rest." He said. Arthur nodded.

"I like the rest of the servants so far."

"You should. They're a good lot despite what some of those other guards say about them always stealing. It isn't true. What _is_ true is that whole Axel business. I've seen him do some things but..." The man trailed off "I have children to feed and I can't very well get sacked right now. I just keep hoping Prince Arthur gets back soon. If any noble could catch him in the act it would be him." The guard hummed. Someone whistled and the guard glanced back up towards one of the towers. "Alright then, lad. It seems as though the Lady Morgana has agreed to meet us. I'll walk you to her. You know, in case we run into that foreman of yours." He smiled.

It was a little strange since Arthur knew he was much better trained and equipped than this man but... He still felt a bit safer at the offer. Giving a small smile he picked up the wheelbarrow and pushed it further, straightening the blanket slightly to make sure it didn't fall of. The guard led him to one of the castle's side entrances where Morgana was waiting her nightclothes, looking vaguely puzzled until she saw Arthur.

"Ah, _this_ request." She said to the guard she was next to. "I remember now. Thank you all for alerting me." She said, nodding to all of them. The guard next to Arthur gave a slight tilt of his head as she dismissed him before clapping Arthur on the arm. He watched as they marched away before turning back to the ward.

"Thank you so much." He said and pointed to the wheelbarrow. "Merlin is in here. He's passed out. Do you think you can help me sneak him to Gaius' chambers?"

"_What?" _Morgana whispered, looking over her shoulder "Why is he passed out? Where's Axel?"

"I'm not sure...He might be in the woods. And Merlin, uh...It's a long story." He said, running his hand through his hair. Morgana stared for a moment before nodding.

"I don't know how to get him into Gaius' chambers without being seen...but I think I could do one better." She said. Arthur raised his eyebrows at that, but said nothing as Morgana put a finger to her lips, gesturing him to push the wheelbarrow behind her. Quietly, they crept around the castles walls until they were between two towers that led to a dead end. Morgana knelt, pushing aside a barrel to reveal a very small wooden door and yanking it open.

"A secret passage," Arthur said with an approving nod. He yanked the blanket off of the wheelbarrow to grab Merlin and sling him over his shoulder "This wouldn't happen to be the one you always take to my chambers, would it?" He asked and Morgana gave him a bright smile.

"After you." She said and Arthur rolled his eyes before ducking into the small tunnel.

* * *

Merlin woke up in Arthur's bed.

Which concerning on many, many levels. Was Arthur back? When did he get back? How did he find him? Why did he bring him to his chambers and not the dungeons? Was it a trap? Was Arthur safe? He had no answers. More concerning though, was the strange lightness. He put a hand to his chest. Nothing. He reached out.

"_Onbregdan." _He whispered, looking at bowl of fruit on Arthur's beside table. Nothing happened "_Onbregdan!" _He tried again. Nothing. He fell back against the pillows.

It was gone. His magic was gone. Gods, what had he _done?_

He sat up again.

"_Draca!" _He commanded. There wasn't the usual warmth in his fingers or...Anything really. Everything felt off. Foreign. Clumsily, he tried to get out of the bed and almost immediately buckled to his knees. Why was everything so cold? Had Arthur's room always felt so... Uncomfortable? He took a calming breath. One day. He just needed to do this for one day and then everything would be fine. Nodding to himself, he tried to find his willpower to push through the fear and uncertainty to figure out why he was here. This was answered by him walking around the corner to find Morgana and Arnold both fast asleep with their heads on Arthur's table.

Of course. He smiled a little before walking over to start a fire. A sense of reassuring familiarity drifted over him as he coaxed the flames out. He had always been able to do this - even without magic. Letting the fire crackle to life he stepped back to walk over to the window, seeing dawn begin to break over one of the castle's towers. He sighed, tapping his fingers on the windowsill. He needed to get to Riley...And figure out where that item was that Axel was hiding. He tried to think of anywhere he missed while searching the man's chamber...Nothing came to mind. Gnawing at his lip, he glanced back out the window.

"Okay..." He said to himself. He didn't have magic. He would have to adapt. Walking over to Arthur's trunk, he lifted the lid open to find Arthur's sword resting on top. Merlin blinked. He hadn't taken this with him...? Merlin ran his hand over the blade, baffled. If he hadn't taken guards with him how could he _not_ take his sword with him for protection? He rarely parted with the thing. Letting his brows furrow, he sat back on his heels. Well. He had been planning on taking Arthur's knife but strangely enough that was the one thing that _was_ missing. Maybe he grabbed something from the armory? Picking up the sword, he pushed the thought away. That was it. He would go to the lower town himself to find him. Arthur and Riley were his main concerns right now. Once they were safe he could focus on Axel.

Standing up, he closed the trunk before strapping the sword to his back. If anyone asked he could just say he was bringing it to Arthur and if anyone attacked...Then he would really regret not paying more attention to Arthur's training. Walking back to the bed, he grabbed some of Arthur's sheets to throw over Arnold and Morgana. Hopefully they would be safe here. He wasn't sure what happened last night, but he was sure they needed their rest. Perhaps he could meet with Arnold later and update him on his progress. Sighing, he gave a nod before cracking open the door. When he didn't see any guards he slipped out, straightening his clothes. 

He prayed to any god that might be listening that he could get through this day. 

* * *

Arthur was so damn hungry.

Of course, that had been his current state of being for the past few days. He had already decided that after he finished getting rid of Axel he was going to stock Riley and Tana's treason basement with food because how were these people not _starving_ all the time? Sitting up, he took a moment to bask in the warmth. A fire was crackling merrily and Arthur tightened the blanket thrown around his shoulders. Morgana was also stirring, burying her face in her arms with a sigh.

Arthur sat back. Now that the immediate danger had passed he felt as he was able to finally sit down and process everything.

Merlin had magic.

The thought alone was unwelcomed and uncomfortable but there was no disputing it. He supposed he hadn't technically _seen_ it but the man was talking with druids and summoned dragons by screaming nonsense words at the sky... Which was another thing. Kilgharrah had called Merlin a dragon lord...? Arthur had been under the impression that Balinor had been the last dragon lord and he was much too dead to be teaching Merlin that skill. He filed it away under the list of never ending questions he was making.

Magic. Merlin had _magic._

Arthur wouldn't lie. He wasn't thrilled. Over the years Merlin had been accused of stealing to magic to almost everything in between. Arthur had never entertained any of it because out of everyone in this castle... Merlin was honestly the only one who had his complete trust. The guy followed him to the ends of the Earth. He told Arthur when he thought he was wrong and paid him a begrudging compliment when he thought he was right.

And now Arthur was the idiot who trusted a sorcerer. Running a hand over his face he took a long breath. From what he had seen Merlin clearly wasn't _evil_ which was reassuring...For now. Except Arthur couldn't be certain that this 'prophecy' wasn't just the druids' way of sucking Merlin into their magical propaganda.

Except he had been born with it, he thought bitterly. That made things so much more complicated. He had no idea how to handle this. What was he supposed to do? They would all find out he was Arnold eventually. Then what? He had to decide if he was going to keep Merlin's secret or...

"Oh my God." He whispered, tilting his head back. This was so much. It was just so much and he wasn't even sure what was right and what was wrong anymore.

"I know," Morgana whispered, rubbing her eyes. She seemed a bit more awake now as she yawned and looked blearily at the fire. "I'm so sore." She said, rubbing her arms and sitting up. She glanced towards the other side of the room. "How's Merlin?"

"I haven't heard anything," Arthur sighed, "He must still be asleep."

Morgana hummed, stretching a little. Arthur stared. He glanced over towards the corner where his bed barely peaked out behind the wall before biting his lip.

"I need to talk to you." He finally said. This was all confusing and...Overwhelming, but he at least knew who he needed to talk to first. Morgana turned to him, brows raised as she waited for him to continue. He looked at her. She didn't seem different now that he knew the truth. It was just... Morgana. Snarky, belligerent, kind-hearted Morgana. "I know."

Morgana frowned.

"Know what?" She asked and he took a long breath. This wasn't going to be easy but...This might be the only time alone they would have together for awhile.

"I understand why you didn't tell me but Morgana... I..." He started and his voice caught. He wanted to say he would have protected her. Accepted her. Except he wasn't sure that was true. He wasn't even sure that was true now. He didn't understand magic - that much was obvious - but now he couldn't be certain if he was being tricked or given a truth. "I want to help you. In whatever way I can."

Morgana stared. Her expression was blank but he could tell she was having a hard time keeping it that way. She moved her hands from the table so she could stare at them in her lap. He thought back to their previous conversation. How... Upset she was at Arthur not understanding the fear his father caused in others. Perhaps her speech had been more personal than he realized.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, but her voice shook. He offered a weak smile. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Will you...?" She started and looked away. "Merlin told you." She said instead. Arthur grimaced. He could hear the betrayal in her voice. Still, even if he was _very_ sympathetic to the feeling of being betrayed by Merlin at this moment he wouldn't let her jump to that conclusion.

"I overheard you two speaking in Gaius' chambers. About the parchment found in Axel's room." He said. Morgana's breath caught and she started playing with a loose thread at the end of Arthur's blanket wrapped around her. "I want to help you."

"How?" She asked, voice catching "By burning me?"

"No," Arthur frowned "I wouldn't see you hurt. I know it wasn't your choice. It isn't your fault." He added, putting all the vindication he could in his voice. Morgana paused in playing with the blanket to look at him. "I don't know much about magic, but... Gaius might. He's a physician too. Maybe he knows a way to get it out of you." He suggested. It was the wrong thing to say. Morgana's face hardened. "What?"

"I..." She began and gave a frustrated huff as she looked around "Arthur, I don't think I _want_ it out of me." She said. He could tell saying it out loud was terrifying. He would be terrified to say something like that too. "If I was born with it then it's part of me."

"You don't think it's evil? That it won't...Turn you evil?" He asked.

"No! Uther just wants you to think that because-" She started and cut herself off. Arthur waited.

"Because what?"

His father had seen plenty of evil in magic. He knew _that_. The king talked about it often enough. Still, he didn't think that was what she was going to say.

"Because of your mother." She said quietly. Arthur stared. "Morgause...My _sister_, was telling you the truth."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. Okay. That one sentence was... A lot. Maybe he wasn't ready for this conversation after all. He tried to pick through the implications of it all silently.

Morgause was... Morgana's sister? He hadn't been aware Gorlois and Vivienne had another child. A sorceress child at that. Perhaps nobody knew _because_ she was a child of magic. He wasn't certain...but for Morgana to be aware of any of that meant she had to be speaking to Morgause and...

"How do you know that?" He finally shook his head "Morgause only said those things about my mother to get me to kill my father." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Morgana nodded.

"She wants Uther dead. I... Sometimes can...See her side of things," Morgana admitted, looking down at her hands "But Morgause isn't a bad person. She had been so kind to me and-"

"Well of course she's been kind to you! She's _manipulating_ you, Morgana. She wants you to think magic is safe when it isn't! She could be doing something to you-"

"No!" Morgana argued, fists tightening. "You're wrong."

"You just said she wants my father dead!"

"Why shouldn't she? He's hunted her kind down like animals! How can you not see that?" She said, standing up so the blanket fell from her shoulders "The witch hunter? The man was a _liar_ and Uther doesn't even regret the lives he took all the previous times he accused innocents of magic. And even those who do practice magic... They have been brought before the king in chains and cages. Of course, she wants him dead. I have sat in a tower _terrified_ because I know if he finds out he'll kill me. He'll kill me, Arthur. How am I supposed to accept that?" She asked. Arthur didn't know to answer that. Before he could think of a response, she continued.

"I know it hurts to hear, but... Morgause wasn't lying. She told you the truth about your mother in hopes of you killing your father, yes. But also so you could _free_ our people." She said gesturing around "She trusted you would make a good king. A better one than your father ever was." She said. Arthur stood up, tossing the blanket to the side so he could pace the length of the room. "Doesn't it make sense? Your mother couldn't give your father an heir so of course he looked to magic to get one. He was _told_ it would cost a life he just didn't assume it would be hers. The only reason he hates magic is because it wasn't some lowly peasant that died, but his wife."

"Stop," Arthur shook his head "I...Don't say that. I did not kill my mother."

Morgana stopped her rant. The anger vanished from her face.

"Arthur..."

"I am _not_ a product of _magic_." He said, still pacing. "I can't be."

Morgana stepped around the table, putting herself in front of him to stop the pacing. She held out her hands as if to warn him she was going to touch him before grabbing his forearms.

"You have done nothing wrong. These are your father's sins...but you cannot remain blind to them forever."

"This can't be right," Arthur shook his head. Morgana squeezed his arms. "Merlin was the one who told me Morgause lied...Why would he do that?"

"He must have thought she was lying," Morgana shrugged "Why does that matter?"

"Well, wouldn't he have wanted me to kill my father too? Why didn't Morgause work with him as well?" He asked. Morgana stared, brows coming together in confusion. "He's a powerful sorcerer... If anyone could-"

"What?" Morgana interrupted, "Merlin is a sorcerer?"

Um.

Oh dear.

"I...What?" Arthur frowned "Didn't...? You just said he was."

"I did not."

"No, I'm pretty sure you did. And I am shocked. He's _what?"_

"Arthur, I just heard you say he has magic."

"I just repeated what you said because I am so furious. _He's a powerful sorcerer?!I _I can't believe this!"

"Arthur..." Morgana said and let go of him. She gave a small huff, clearly stunned. "He never told me." She said and crossed her arms. "How could he not tell me that? He knows that I'm..." She trailed off, jaw tightening. Arthur could only watch helplessly. Why _hadn't_ Merlin told Morgana about his magic? He had assumed he would. He knew about hers...It only made sense. "How _could_ he?"

"I don't know, Morgana." He said but Morgana only walked to his window, glaring out of it. "I don't think-"

"I trusted him."

"Morgana." Arthur interrupted "I don't know his reasons for not telling you, but I do believe he _has_ reasons."

"For letting me believe I was alone in this castle?" Morgana snapped "He is clearly adept at hiding his magic. Could he not have spent some time to help me do the same?" She asked. Arthur grimaced. He thought back to the druids and dragons.

"I don't think he has a lot of time in general." He said dryly and walked over to grab her hands. "I don't really know what's going on, Morgana. I'm probably too exhausted to figure it out right now. I have cleaned so many floors that I'm not sure I know how to process information correctly anymore." He informed her and she gave a weak smile "But I do know when I have gotten an adequate amount of sleep and food I will be very angry...Especially with Merlin." He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "But I swear to you...I will listen. We can figure this out." He promised. Morgana tilted her head.

"And if you still think magic is wrong?"

"Then you and I will figure that out too."

She smiled and hugged him. It was the second time they had hugged this week and it was a little strange because they didn't have a hugging sort of relationship. Still, after days of polishing silverware and sleeping on grounds before running around with a bunch of magical people it felt kind of nice.

"Should we wake Merlin?" Morgana sighed as she let go of him. "I still don't understand why he was passed out."

"Ah," Arthur grimaced "It's a bit of a long story but...The magic I mentioned him having? It's gone now because he drank a potion to get rid of it for a day. Axel is trying to track him down. It's all very complex and I don't quite understand but..." He shrugged "Him and I should get going soon though. We need to find Riley and also this magical item Axel is using to track him down." He explained. Morgana looked at him and nodded. Under different circumstances he might be appalled that she could accept everything he just said with a nod. However, he had been accepting all of this with a nod so far so maybe they were on the same page.

"I'll wake him..." Morgana said, dusting off her dress "Maybe with a fist to his throat," She muttered and glanced towards the fire. "Thank you for that by the way," She added with a nod towards the dwindling hearth "It seems your time as a servant has taught you some skills."

Wait.

"I didn't light that fire... Didn't you do that? And get us these blankets?" He asked, gesturing to the sheets sitting on the ground. Morgana's eyes widened.

"No." She said and both looked at each other before sprinting to the other end of the room, looking around the corner to where Arthur's bed was empty.

"Son of a-"

* * *

"Bitch." Someone spat, throwing something at Tana's feet. Merlin cleared his throat, glaring as the man tugged his gaze from her to Merlin. "Can I help you?" He asked snidely. Merlin scowled before walking over to grab Tana's wrist and tug her away.

"Yes, actually. I'm picking up something from Prince Arthur. I'm Merlin." He said coolly and jerked his thumb at the sword on his back as proof. He glanced at the ground to see what the man had thrown down. "Oh dear..." He turned to Tana "Were those the herbs for the prince?" He asked her, looking at the scattered leaves and flowers on the ground. Tana's eyes flickered with relief before she nodded curtly. Merlin turned back to the man, clicking his tongue. "Sir, I don't mean to rush you but the prince did want this delivered rather soon." He said. The man's face went white.

"I - she didn't mention it was for the prince!" He said, voice going high "All she said was she didn't have money to pay and expected to just _take_ it." He snarled with a glare at her. Merlin laughed.

"_Obviously_ she wasn't going to pay for it because _I_ was coming with the prince's funds to pay for it." He said and looked him up and down "But clearly, we should tell the prince to take his business elsewhere." He said and turned away. Tana looked uncertain but as his nod, turned away too.

"Wait! I...I didn't mean to cause offense-"

"But you did." Merlin told him with a shrug as he glanced back. "I can't spend the prince's money on someone so disrespectful to his staff. He would be _very_ displeased."

"Tell you what," the man said, holding up a placating hand "How about I make you up a new batch of herbs and give it to you for free, hm?" He asked. Merlin hummed, pretending to consider a moment as he tilted his head.

"I suppose...Only if you apologize as well." He said. The man grimaced before giving a curt nod.

"I...Am very sorry, miss." He muttered with a slight bow of his head. Tana gave a weak smile before nodding back and the man turned to grab more herbs. Merlin turned towards Tana.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered "Why didn't you got to Gaius for this?" He added, jerking at his head towards the man. Tana glanced around, straightening her dress slightly.

"I can't go back to the castle...Not with Axel there." She whispered "The others say he's looking for Riley. If he finds me and I don't tell him where he is..." She trailed off, shivering. Merlin nodded. "And Riley...I don't know what happened. He's gotten so much worse, Merlin." She said weakly "I don't even know if the herbs will help. He just woke up this morning in so much pain."

Right. Another consequence of Merlin losing his magic would be that Riley's previous health improvements would disappear. Guilt gnawed at his stomach.

"Take me to him." He murmured and turned back to the shopkeeper to take the herbs with what he hoped to look like begrudging acceptance. Tana grabbed his hand and started weaving between the crowds of people. They made their way through the lower town towards where the old blacksmith shop where Gwen's father used to work. Tana creaked open the door before ushering him inside.

"This isn't a good hiding place." He sighed, eyes flicking to where Riley was lying with Gwen pressing a cloth to his head.

"We aren't very mobile, Merlin. Besides, where can we go?" Tana sighed, taking the herbs from him to start mashing together. "I don't know why Axel wants Riley so badly but if he finds him..." She said and took a long breath. "I fear my brother cannot take another injury."

"I know," Merlin agreed. Gwen gave him a weak smile as a greeting, rubbing Riley's shoulder reassuringly "I'm going to get you both out of here. Don't worry." He promised and patted Gwen's arm. "You should get to work before anyone notices you're missing." He told her and she nodded, standing up to dust off her dress.

"That stranger said Axel would have been able to track us last night though. What's to stop him from finding us now?" Tana asked, pouring some boiling water into a cup and sprinkling the herbs in. "What even _happened? _Who was that man?" She asked, shaking her head. Merlin sighed.

"It doesn't matter...Axel won't be able to track you though."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me." Merlin smiled and gently shook Riley's arm. "Hey...We're leaving soon. Tana got you some medicine." He said and Riley's eyes fluttered open before he hissed in pain, hands jolting to his ankle. Merlin quickly grabbed his wrist to keep him from touching anything.

"Merlin?" He murmured "Hi. My ankle hurts...but Gwen keeps putting stuff on my head like I have a fever. I don't think she knows where my ankle is." He complained. Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to make you comfortable." She grumbled. Riley gave her a weak grin.

"Don't know what happened, Merls." He told him "I was going to play it up like you told me to last night and when I woke up it actually did feel like Hell." He said miserably. "I don't suppose you have an amazing cure on you, right?" He asked. Merlin felt his stomach sink a little at that.

"Bone breaks don't have too many on-hand cures...but I'll try to figure out something soon." He promised and looked around. "We need to find a way to move you without people noticing... And without jostling your ankle too much." He frowned and paused, looking towards the end of the shop. "Um...Gwen, are there any blankets?" He asked. Tana crossed her arms.

"People are going to notice us carrying him around in a blanket."

"Not if people think he's dead." Merlin said, pointing at her. Gwen's eyes widened a bit in realization before pursing her lips in disgust.

"Merlin." She chided, slightly horrified. Merlin shrugged.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tana asked, though she looked suspicious. "You don't mean...?" She sighed and looked down at Riley with a glare. "Gross... The things I do for you, little brother."

"Listen, I didn't know this would happen when I told Axel he looked too poor for that sword of his."

"Just shut up."

* * *

Arthur was not panicking.

He was not panicking.

He was panicking.

Arthur was definitely panicking.

"Where the Hell could he have gone?" Arthur asked as Morgana tried her best to put out the fire and try to make Arthur's room look as though nobody had entered. "Why did he just _leave?"_

"I don't know, Arthur." Morgana said "But he shouldn't be waltzing around on his own with Axel about. I - oh." She said, pausing. She walked back a bit to look him over before shaking her head. "You need to redo your disguise. I can tell it's you." She said and Arthur opened his mouth to argue, only to remember his gift from Zephyr. He dug into pockets and pulled it out. "What's that?"

"A sign of good faith." Arthur muttered and uncorked it "That druid from the shop - Don - gave this to me." He said and shook the liquid around. It certainly didn't _look_ magical...Even though he had been assured it was. "His name is actually Zephyr by the way."

"Wha -? Nevermind. You're really going to drink that?" Morgana asked, nodding at the potion. Arthur shrugged. He had already drank one magical potion and nothing too terrible happened... Aside from everything that had happened. Besides, it seemed like a good thing to do given Morgana's situation. If she needed proof she could trust him...This seemed to be it. Raising it like he would a toast, he gave her a small smile before knocking it back.

It tasted disgusting...If he ever saw Zephyr again he would not be commending him on his cooking skills. Morgana smiled slightly at his expression.

"Okay...Let's go." He said, trying not to gag. Carrots. It tasted like rotten carrots...And maybe some fish too he wasn't sure. Dear _God_. "Maybe after I have some water." He added, pouring himself a glass "Ugh...Alright," He said, chugging the water down "He must have gone after Riley...I just don't know where Riley is." He shook his head "Maybe some of the other servants might?" He reasoned and Morgana peered out Arthur's door, gesturing him too follow.

"Riley?" She whispered as they crept out. "Who is Riley?"

"He's...A servant."

"Well, obviously." She said, leading them through the hallways. Arthur made sure to stand slightly behind her in case somebody passed by. It wouldn't look good for a servant to be walking in front of a noblewoman. "But why is Merlin so worried about him? Are they good friends?"

Arthur considered. He wanted to say...No, obviously not. He didn't see Merlin and Riley together nearly as often as Merlin and Gwen. But now that he thought about it...

It was clearly Merlin who had been healing Riley. Not Morgana. And as far as he knew, Merlin hadn't healed anybody else who had gotten injured so far. Arthur had also assumed it was guilt that fueled the obsession in making sure he was safe afterwards but maybe...

Riley _had_ mentioned he and Merlin had once been... Close. Maybe Merlin's concern was coming more from that.

The thought almost made him trip. He wasn't sure why except...Maybe he was. Throughout this whole thing he had found himself more focused on Merlin than Axel. Granted, some of it definitely wasn't his fault (listen, there just was no accounting for dragons in any circumstance) but admittedly... He found the idea of Merlin and Riley still being a thing almost as upsetting as finding out about Merlin's magic.

God, this was _such_ a bad time to be realizing these feelings. He was a _motherfucking sorcerer_.

"Arthur!" Morgana hissed "Hurry up!"

"Yeah, I'm right - Gwen!" He cut himself as he spotted the maid, carrying some of Morgana's dresses. Relief caught her face as she saw them and hurriedly walked over. "Thank God. Have you seen Merlin?" He asked. Morgana subtly pulled them out of the corridor, more towards a divet in the castle walls.

"He's in the Yard with Riley and Tana." Gwen whispered. "What happened last night?"

"Long story. Which yard?"

"No, _the_ Yard." Gwen corrected. Arthur looked at her blankly. He turned to Morgana but she seemed just as baffled. "...you haven't heard of the Yard?" She asked. They both shook their heads. "Oh...I see. Um." She frowned and shifted a little "I can take you there but...I'm not sure you should go inside." She said. Arthur shook his head. He knew every bit of the castle inside and out. He wasn't sure what 'the Yard' was but he had probably seen it at least once before.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Morgana said, beating him to the punch "I'll walk with you in case Axel shows up." She said. Gwen made a face but didn't argue. Instead, she tucked Morgana's dresses under her arm and walked back into the corridor.

For the most part, it wasn't too difficult. The castle was bustling with activity so it was all too easy to mix in with the crowd. Morgana's presence also helped in quickening their trip since people scrambled out of their way to nod their heads or bow to her. Gwen kept going, leading them down to where the dungeons were except she walked right past the staircase towards a wooden door. Arthur's memory tingled for a moment.

"I..." He started, brows furrowing. He looked at Morgana. "Did you ever go in here?" He asked her "Didn't my father tell us not to play around here as children?"

"Yes, but that was probably because he didn't want us around the dungeons." She said. Gwen shook her head.

"He probably didn't want either of you to come in here." She said, gesturing to the door behind her. "You really don't know about this place?"

"Is it something horrible?" Morgana guessed. Gwen gave a small nod. "Great...Why is Merlin in there?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and Gwen looked around the pair to make sure nobody else had entered.

"Merlin has a plan to get Riley out of the city. Sneaking him _into_ the castle is easy...but if we tried to get Riley past the lower town somebody is bound to notice us carrying him. At least we know the servants won't rat us out." She said and shoved open the door "This is our best bet." She sighed and Arthur immediately gagged. The smell was...Well, pretty intense. His first thought was this had to be where they put all the spoiled food. It was like rotting meat or a thousand eggs had been left in the sun. Then he stepped inside and immediately had to use what was left of his resolve not to throw up.

"Oh my _God_." Morgana whispered, covering her mouth.

They couldn't really see much...Which was probably a blessing. It looked like lumps of blankets were neatly all laid about, but based on the shapes...

"I don't understand." He said. Gwen covered her face with one of Morgana's dressed. No doubt they would need to be cleaned again after this. "What _happened?"_

"Executions happened." Gwen said, coughing as she led them to where Arthur could make out movement in the dimly lit room. There were no windows, only torches to light the way. There was nothing else in the room except for what Arthur could only assume to be bodies. "This is where they are taken afterwards. Sometimes families will come to claim the bodies but if nobody does then people come by to get rid of them."

"That...Is awful." Morgana gagged. Arthur looked around. There only appeared to be ten bodies surrounding them. The rest were all blankets (both dirty and fresh) strewn about and straw that looked as if it had been used to clean up the blood. Arthur wanted to think that the ten people made up the executions for the year. However, he wasn't naive enough for that. As a solider he knew corpses never lasted that long. The most he could hope for was a couple weeks.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Arthur spun at the sound of Merlin's voice. He wanted to sigh in relief but wouldn't on the grounds that he didn't want to breathe in more of the air around him.

"I'm going to play dead!" Riley shouted from where Tana was attempting to tie the blankets on him to match the ones on the actual corpses "Oh shit - uh. Lady Morgana." He winced and gave a small wave "You won't tell, right?"

Morgana seemed too busy trying to keep her lunch to really respond.

"We came to find you...What the _Hell_ Merlin?" He asked, anger rising. "Why did you just leave?" He asked. Merlin's scarf was over his nose and mouth so it was hard to get a good reading of his face, but he could see the ass didn't look too guilty.

"You needed your rest. I could handle this." He said, gesturing around.

"I can't believe this place exists..." Morgana whispered. Merlin looked around.

"It...Actually, isn't as bad as it looks." He said and Arthur gawked at him. "If you think about it...There are worse ways he could treat the bodies. He isn't putting their heads on spikes. And if nobody claims them then the people who get rid of the corpses always give proper funerals." He explained. In the background, Tana was trying to subtly cut small holes in the blankets for Riley to breathe. Arthur shook his head.

"Perhaps, but there are so many people here." He said "Is this for the month?"

"Um...Three weeks, I think." Merlin frowned. "At least it isn't anybody we know."

"That's horrible!" Arthur said, voice rising at how casual he sounded "That is _horrible_ and it is horrible that the bright side is that you don't _know_ any of them! Execution is supposed to be the last resort!"

"Arnold," Gwen interjected carefully, putting a hand on his arm "You've seen executions. You-"

"What?" Merlin frowned "When did you see an execution? There hasn't been any since you got here."

Everyone paused.

"Back...Before." Arthur said before Gwen would crack under the pressure. "When I lived with the nobleman in my own kingdom." He tried. Merlin stared.

"Right..." He said slowly and turned back to the other two. "Are you almost ready? They'll be here soon." He called and from his body bag, Riley gave a thumbs up. "You guys should get out of here." He added. Gwen didn't need to be told twice. She gave them all wishes of good luck and fled from the room. Morgana straightened herself up.

"Do you have a bit more time for a quick word?" She asked. Merlin shrugged. "Good." She smiled and used the heel of her shoe to stomp on his foot. Merlin yelped, jerking back so fast he would have fallen over if Arthur had caught him. "_Liar!" _Morgana hissed at him.

"_Why?"_ Merlin snapped back, holding his foot. "What did I lie about?!"

"Your _magic_!" Morgana whispered, jabbing him in the chest. Merlin froze. Then he turned to Arthur.

"I have kept this secret for years...You know for _one day_ and then go and _tell everyone?!"_ He said, giving more of a whisper shout.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it unreasonable of me to believe that you told the only other person with magic in this castle that you had it too?" He shot back. "How was I supposed to know?!"

"I was hoping you would air on the side of caution so I wouldn't end up like _that_." Merlin hissed, pointing to one of the corpses...Which was really unnecessary and Arthur preferred not to have that visual. Morgana snapped her fingers, raising her eyebrows at the servant to remind him she was pissed. "Morgana, I am so sorry...I promise I'll explain everything. I swear." He said, straightening up with a scowl at his foot. "I really did want to tell you...So very badly."

Morgana opened her mouth - clearly wanting more - but her eyes flickered to Tana and Riley who were giving them curious glances. 

"I hope it's a good one," She said instead and turned to the door "And you better live to give it to me." She warned before marching out. Merlin watched her go with a sigh. He turned to Arthur.

"You are the worst co-conspirator ever."

* * *

Gaius was so going to kill him.

Not only did some random guy know about Merlin's magic but now the random guy told Morgana. He'd almost rather take his chances with Axel.

"Just promise me one thing," He said as he changed clothes. Tana was currently doing the same so they looked like the usual workers who came to take the bodies out. It wasn't an exact replica of their uniforms but it was the same color so close enough "Do not tell Arthur. I can deal with Morgana knowing...Just not Arthur." He told Arnold. The servant huffed.

"Why not? You said you didn't think he would hurt Morgana...Are you different?" He asked and Merlin laughed.

"I'm not sure - but it's also like I told you before. I don't want Arthur to have to choose between me and his father."

"I thought you hated his father," Arnold said "At least it sounds like you do."

"I...Definitely am not a fan," Merlin told him, straightening his tunic a bit "But Arthur loves him. That means I'm going to do my best and help them both and their relationship." He sighed. Arnold went silent. Merlin looked away to see Tana was still getting ready as Riley struggled to get comfortable his new cloth bag. He turned back to the other man who was watching him carefully.

"There...Were rumors about when the prince almost killed his father." He started and Merlin nodded. He wasn't surprised that got out - even if nobody had been in the room at the time. Arthur's yells had been so furious he was certain everyone had heard. "Because he found out a secret of his birth. That his father used magic and it cost the queen's life. You told the prince it wasn't true but..." He hesitated "Was it?"

Merlin looked down at his hands.

"Arthur would have hated himself if he had gone through with it." Was all he said before clapping him on the shoulder "But back to my original point...It is really important to me that Arthur doesn't find out about me. I don't get control of a lot of things in my life but this... I would like to tell him myself one day. After he's king, maybe." He smiled. It would always be terrifying to tell Arthur the truth no matter how it happened but he hoped if he could get the circumstances right it might not be as bad. Arnold didn't look like he agreed so Merlin fixed him with a look. "Promise?"

"I mean...On a scale from one to ten how important is this to you?"

"Ten. _Promise?"_ Merlin prompted and Arnold sighed but gave a small nod. "Good. Are you two ready?" He called, turning back to Tana and Riley. Arnold followed him, looking around with an air of frustration.

"I thought we were supposed to be worrying about getting Axel's...Thing, first." He said lowly, eyes flicking to the siblings before going back to Merlin. "That was the plan."

"That was your plan."

"You know, you are actually not the team player I thought you were." Arnold said and grabbed his arm. "I'm serious, Merlin. We only have a day to do this."

"Do what?" Tana asked, shaking her hair free of its usual bun so it fell in her face.

"Nothing," Merlin reassured her "Listen, we'll get to that, but Riley is a priority-"

"_You_ are a priority! Riley can wait." Arnold snapped and paused. "Um. Sorry." He added to Tana. From below them, the cloth bag shifted slightly.

"Fuck you too." Riley's muffled voice informed him. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where are you even taking them?"

"Last night, Zephyr told me where to find him in case there is an emergency. I'm counting this as an emergency." He said and poked Arnold's arm. "Now, get going. I'll meet you as soon as I can."

"Who's Zephyr?" Tana asked, crossing her arms over her chest "Who has a name like Zephyr?"

"Right? It's ridiculous." Arnold said, pointing at her and Merlin groaned.

"_Go_ \- and don't do anything stupid without me." He added firmly. Arnold rolled his eyes, but rose his hand in a sarcastic gesture of surrender. "Stay hidden and safe."

"Aw," Riley's voice came again "How sweet. Not that I don't love these touching implications of intimacy, but can we hurry this up? I can't breathe."

"There's no intimacy." Arnold said immediately "_You_ are the one he's putting everything on hold for. _You're_ intimate." He said, almost accusingly. Tana rolled her eyes.

"Jealousy!" Riley sang as Arnold gasped in outrage.

"The workers will be here pretty much any second now." Merlin tried, but Riley cut him off again.

"Tana, is he blushing? I bet he's blushing."

"He's blushing." Tana confirmed and Merlin looked at the ceiling. At times he often wondered if the gods of the Old Religion had simply given him his destiny and promptly abandoned him... This was one of those times. He grabbed Arnold's shoulders and spun him towards the door before giving a firm push. Arnold muttered a few choice words before Merlin finally managed to shove him out of the room before making his way back to Tana. He wanted to yell at her but at that moment the door banged back open so that file of masked figures in black made their way inside.

That was their cue.

Gently grabbing one side of the cloth bag, he waited for Tana to grab the other so they could lift him and follow the group as they also picked up bags and started walking out.

"You're still blushing." Tana whispered.

"I will let you both die."

* * *

Arthur needed to find Morgana.

If Merlin wanted to go and save his boyfriend or whatever then fine. He was going to actually take care of this Axel problem. Morgana would help him - and they could both complain about Merlin as they saved the day. Sounded good to him.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Arthur paused. Ah. This might not be good.

"Lord Axel." He said, turning. He didn't bow. He didn't do anything more than stare at the man walked towards him, hand firmly gripping the hilt of that ridiculous sword of his. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed," He smiled and stopped directly in front of him. "I've been meaning to ask you how your first few days have gone. Eventful?" He asked and Arthur felt his gut twist. Something was wrong. His voice was too light. Too...Excited.

"I...Am learning a lot." He said slowly. Axel's grin widened ever so slightly before patting the side of his face. Arthur tried not to cringe. His hands were ridiculously hot. Almost as if he had sat with them in a fire for hours. Before he could add to the statement, Axel spun him around, throwing an arm over his shoulder as he began walking.

"I am sure you are." He said pleasantly. "You know, I have learned a lot recently as well. Not the information I was hoping for...Not quite, but it is something I think that is going to benefit me in the long run." He said and squeezed Arthur's shoulder uncomfortably tight. "You see, the king is very displeased. _You_ have not reported to him today on the well being of his beloved son." He explained and Arthur felt his heart sink. Right. He had forgotten his cover's entire purpose for being in this castle. "Since I am loyal and humble servant as you are, I volunteered to check on the prince's welfare on the lower town for him. Only...It was so strange. As much as I searched...He could not be found. In fact, nobody has seen him at all in the lower town. A bit strange, hm?"

"Perhaps." Arthur managed. Axel kept walking them down various corridors, hands tightly clinging onto him as if he was afraid Arthur might try and run...Which wasn't completely unreasonable. Arthur would very much like to run at this moment...And take his sword to run through Axel.

"Well, I thought so. That's why I started thinking...Where could the prince be?" He started and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a whole rundown. It's very clear you're aware of who I am." He said dryly and shoved Axel's arms off of him. Axel didn't try to stop him. "I know what you are - and why you're here. That alone is enough to get you an execution." He warned. Axel merely smiled. "Hand over whatever magical item you're carrying and I may try to talk my father down to a lesser sentence." He added, for good measure.

"Oh, your majesty." Axel said with a shake of his head "You haven't realized your mistake yet, have you? It is clear to me that some prophecy loving druid has found a way to hide Emrys' magic from me." He said, nose wrinkling with disgust. It was the first sign of displeasure he had since the conversation started "But, I can see you have been playing around with magic as well, sire." He said clicking his tongue "You should know not to play with things you don't know much about."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, hand drifting to his knife. "Surrender now or face the consequences."

"The potion you drank doesn't simply make you look different, my lord. The magic makes it so that if they are not aware of your identity they won't be able to recognize you. It'll wear off in day or so...but I don't intend to give you that long." He said. Arthur stepped back, bringing out his knife in warning.

"I was told you have no quarrel with me."

"I don't," Axel shrugged and pulled one of the flags off the wall and threw it on the ground "But Emrys answers to you. If you were in trouble...He would most certainly come."

"Emrys is unaware of where I am." Arthur said and lunged. Screw it, nobody may recognize him for a few days but he could murder Axel and hide out until the potion wore off. Unfortunately for him, Axel's eyes flashed gold and Arthur found himself on the ground. It wasn't like when he had faced previous sorcerers and went flying into a wall - this was much weaker. He would have to take advantage of that. He stood back up, raising the knife again.

"GUARDS!" Axel yelled and Arthur hissed. Coward. He lunged again, this time managing to get a good slice of his arm in before Axel's magic pushed him away. "Even if Emrys isn't aware of where you are now, he will find you. At least before your execution." He hissed. Arthur went to try and stab him again, but hands from behind him started yanking him back. The guards. He fought back a scream of frustration and instead struggled to get out of their grip.

"Let me go!" He shouted "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot. _Release_ me!" He growled. Axel clicked his tongue.

"This servant is clearly delusional. Not only did he attack me but he did so using magic! The king must be informed at once...There could be more sorcerers in the midst of this castle." He said grimly, but Arthur could see his eyes glittering as his fingers tapped over the hilt of his sword. The pig hadn't even drawn it during their fight. He clenched his jaw, chest rising and falling heavily with anger before the words began to sink in. Merlin. Morgana. This had been what they were worried about - another witch hunt. His stomach twisted.

"LIAR!" He shouted, struggling as the guards tried to drag him towards the dungeons. Axel shook his head.

"Now, now. No need for that...After all, who is going to believe a servant?" He asked and Arthur felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke: If Merlin had told Morgana about his magic she wouldn't have turned evil  
Woke: If Arthur had known about Morgana's magic earlier he could have been the support she needed to keep from turning evil
> 
> jk, but i really do think it would have helped if Arthur had known.
> 
> Also, I really doubt there is anyone named Zephyr out there but if there is...I'm sorry I keep making fun of your name.


	7. The Sentencing

"Thank you so much."

"I'm not a babysitter," Zephyr grumbled as he looked over his shoulder to where Tana and Riley were bickering in the background. "Don't touch anything!" He snapped. Merlin thought that was a bit hard considering Zephyr's shop was pretty much a wooden box with endless bottles and vials precariously strewn about anywhere and everywhere. Just as Zephyr said the words, Riley's elbow accidentally hit the counter, knocking over a few vials to shatter on the ground. Riley looked at the glass before rising eyes gaze to look Zephyr dead in the eyes.

"Tana did it." He said solemnly. Zephyr made a strangled noise before turning back to Merlin.

"Emrys...This is not what I meant when I offered my services." He said lowly and Merlin beamed at him.

"But you're playing such an important part in the prophecy!"

"I hate your sense of humor."

"It's just for one or two days," Merlin reassured him "I really need them safe so I can take care of Axel. I don't have my magic so the less people who could potentially get hurt...The better." He admitted. Zephyr's face softened slightly at that.

"You must be struggling." He said and Merlin looked down at his hands. That was one word for it. Another might be suffering or agonizing or perhaps just grieving. As much as Merlin might secretly resent his magic for giving him a difficult life this... Was so much worse. Taking a long breath he gave what he hoped was a brave smile.

"I'll be okay." He said and looked over his shoulder. The sun was still high - he should go now. He wasn't sure how long it would take to find Arthur. "Thank you again." He added and waved over Zephyr's shoulder to where Tana and Riley had accidentally broken more vials. "Be safe!" He called. Zephyr muttered what could have been a prayer before turning away.

Right. Riley and Tana safe. Check. Next up, finding Arthur and making sure he wasn't dead and/or dying.

In theory, this shouldn't be a difficult process. Merlin had traveled with Arthur to the lower town before. While there were only three inns altogether, Arthur tended to have his favorite so he would go there first. Shifting Arthur's sword on his back, he set to work pushing through crowds and ducking under workers and travelers. Zephyr's shop was on the outskirts so he had to fight not to sprint back into the heart of the city.

"Merlin!"

"Borin!" Merlin shouted back as he threw open the door. It wasn't very crowded with it only being noon, but a few people strolled about with their serving of food on wooden tables. Vines took up most of the walls, crawling from cracks and crevices alike. Merlin jumped over a few misplaced stools as he went to reach the bar. "I am so glad to see you." He beamed.

"And I you," Borin told him, slamming down a large mug. "Here. I would give you ale, but I suspect you'll say it's too early or something equally as blasphemous."

Merlin thought about objecting but the water seemed to remind him how dry his throat was. When was the last time he had even eaten? He shook away the thoughts and instead chugged the water down, letting it spill slightly on him as he gulped greedily.

"Thank you." He gasped. Borin scoffed.

"The prince must be working you pretty hard."

"You could say that," Merlin laughed "Is he here?"

"Is who here?"

"Arthur," Merlin said "I'm trying to find him." He explained and gestured around "What room is he in?" He asked, wiping the water from his lips. Borin's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He isn't here...Do you think he went to _Rowan's_ place? That dirty cheat. I bet he told the prince all sorts of lies to get him over." Borin grumbled, lips pressing together. Merlin might have normally offered a few words of comfort, but now wasn't the time. Instead he slid off of the stool and slammed a gold coin down for his troubles.

"I'll let you know!" He said and jumped over a table as he rushed out of the inn. After doing several impressive jumps, ducks, and spins he found himself at the opposite end of the town, kicking open the next door.

"Rowan!" He shouted. Unlike Borin's inn, Rowan's was filled with windows so light poured in. It looked beautiful now as the tables and staircases to the rooms were bathed in bright light, but he knew it was torture when it rained. From his cushioned chair, Rowan peered over at him.

"Ah. Merlin, isn't it? Why are you banging around my inn for?" He asked, not moving from his chair. He held up his hands in what could have been either an irritated or welcoming gesture. With Rowan it was honestly hard to tell.

"Is the prince here?"

"The prince? You think I'd be lying here if the _prince_ was after my business? That toad Borin hogs him to himself that bumbling prick." Rowan muttered. Merlin cursed, giving a quick thanks before rushing back out and throwing himself back into the thick of the chaos. After another round of bumping into people, diving under carts, and sliding through stores he found himself and his last destination.

"You look rather tired."

"Muriel..." He gasped, leaning over to catch his breath. "Is...The...Prince...Here?"

"The prince?" Muriel snorted "In my inn? I think not. I told you he wasn't welcomed here. Throwing _knives_ at my child...Poor Henry is still traumatized even if he is no longer his servant. Not that he's ever attempted to come here...Have you tried my brothers' inns? Rowan and Borin are always rowing about who gets to house him."

Merlin groaned and let himself drop into one of the empty tables. What the _Hell? _He had suspected that Arthur hadn't come to the lower town at all but where he could he be? Panic started to rise. He tried to slow his breath down but it was useless as the severity of the situation settled in.

Arthur was gone. He had no idea where he was and no magic to track him down with. This was bad. Very, very bad. He had convinced himself over the past few days that he was too clingy with Arthur. Arnold seemed capable enough. It should have been fine. Only he was idiot and it wasn't fine and now Arthur was definitely, most certainly, without a doubt, absolutely dead.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to think. Alright. He could figure this out. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he tried to work through everything. Arthur - for the most part - didn't keep many secrets from him. This was mainly due to the fact he generally dragged Merlin along for whatever nonsense he had decided to get himself into. Why _wouldn't_ he take Merlin with him now? He had hired Arnold instead... A noble's bastard who had no prior experience being a servant.

Wait. Arnold had been going to visit Arthur everyday. If Arthur wasn't even here where the Hell had he been goi-

A clunk sounded as Muriel started washing some cups, no longer paying attention to where Merlin was beginning to have a small crisis.

Oh no.

Oh...This was not...This was not good.

Arnold...was a noble...who had been hired after Arthur disappeared...who seemed personally offended by the servant's disrespect of nobles and the treatment of the lower class...who got upset when he learned Uther was a cruel king...who seemed horrified after learning Morgana had magic...

He was going to be sick.

"Are you alright, darling?" Muriel asked. Merlin took a long breath.

"I...Am going to kill him." Merlin said, voice shaking slightly. "I need to go...Oh no... I need to go." He said and sprinted out the door towards the castle.

* * *

Arthur had been put in the dungeons before. Big deal.

He _hadn't_ had to share his cell before though. That was new.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit," Arthur muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He had woken up on the ground with his head pounding and world spinning uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how the guards knocked him out but it was pretty effective because he still kind of wanted to curl up and sleep. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um...Hard to say, kid. The sun is out there. Days tend to blur together." The man told him from where he was sprawled on the bed, arm draped over his eyes. "Don't ask the guards either...They can be crabby." He added as Arthur sat up. He felt awful...but he had so many other things to worry about. "When is your trial?"

"What?"

"Your trial," The man repeated without moving "I guess they wouldn't have told you since you were unconscious when they threw you in here." He mused and peaked out from under his arm "You're pretty young...Maybe they'll keep you here until the prince gets back." He said and sat up. "If they ask, always say you would like to be judged by the prince. He's the only one who does these things fairly. The rest of those nobles and their king..." He clicked his tongue.

Arthur nodded, warily.

"When is your trial?" He asked. The man grimaced.

"Who knows? Could be tomorrow...Next month...Maybe now." He smiled weakly. "There really is no need. I know my sentence. Everyone who uses magic gets the same." He said. Arthur paused in where he had been pacing the cell, trying to get a good understanding of his surroundings.

"You were accused of magic? Did Axel do this to you too?" He asked. The man snorted.

"Accused? No. I did the deed." He said and looked at Arthur, eyes softening. "Though by the sound of it...You didn't?"

"I...No," Arthur shook his head "I didn't. Never."

The man stared at him. Arthur stared back, trying to push the fuzziness out of his brain. The man was pretty old - possibly sixty or so. His hair was gray and long with a beard that was somehow neatly trimmed despite the obvious implication that he had been trapped in these dungeons for quite some time. After a moment he gave a wary sigh and let his head fall back against the wall, breaking Arthur's train of thought.

"A shame...You're much too young to die innocent." He noted. "I knew they would kill me for what I did...I at least thought it would quench Uther's bloodlust long enough that he wouldn't accuse somebody else at random." He sighed. Arthur wanted to remind him it was Axel that did this but didn't bother. The idea that his father was the bad guy was slowly becoming a narrative he was familiar with.

"If you knew you would die...Why did you do it?" He asked, shaking his head. The man's smile flickered.

"My little girl was dying." He said simply "It's funny... Everyone who thinks they'll die for someone usually won't. Then people who think they won't die for anyone do. I guess none of us are honest." He said and tapped his leg "She's better now though...That's what matters."

"I'm sorry..." Arthur said and...He really was. Maybe it was the feeling of regret and sorrow that hardened his resolve. He had to get out of here...Both of them out of here. This stranger was now on his list of people to save. He was definitely becoming too easily won over. Taking a long breath he looked around. Right. Okay. He knew where the guards were stationed and he was familiar with who would have the keys and who wouldn't.

Tragically though, he didn't know where Axel was. He needed some way to warn Merlin. Axel clearly had a plan. He turned to ask his cellmate if he wanted to help him escape when there was the jangling of keys and the squeaking sound of a door opening. He peered over to make out a few guards with their spears raised as they shuffled towards him. One threw down a pair of iron cuffs and kicked it towards him.

"Put that on...Your trial will be today." One of them said. Arthur's cellmate sat up, frowning.

Hey now, I've been here much longer...Leave the kid alone. It should be my trial." He jumped in, standing up to take the cuffs. One of the guards tried to jab his hands with the spear in warning.

"We were told to get him. Not you. Sit back down." The guard snapped and pointed the spear at Arthur. "Hurry up then. The king himself is to judge you."

Oh boy. He supposed if anyone could see through his disguise (magic or not), it would be his father. Something told him this wouldn't turn in his favor though. Picking up the cuffs, he made a show of putting them on before backing away from the cell door so they could yank it open.

"If you have a god," One of the guards told him as they yanked him forward "You should pray to him now."

* * *

Merlin had just made it inside the castle when he ran into Gwen.

"Where's Arnold?"

"Wha-?"

"Do you know where he is?" He asked, gripping her shoulders. Gwen opened her mouth before shaking her head. Cursing, he let her go and sprinted into the kitchens. A few cooks scowled warily at him, but he didn't have time to pretend he was after their food. "Is Arnold here? The new servant?" He asked and when everyone shook their heads, dashed off again.

He checked everywhere. Laundry room. Gaius' chambers. The horse stables. The prince's chambers. It felt he had scoured the castle until he heard the whispers coming from Lord Owan's room.

"The new boy, yes. Magic! Can you believe? Right under Uther's nose."

"I knew he was trouble. Arriving so suddenly like that."

"It's a good thing Axel caught him. Perhaps the new foreman isn't as much trouble as we had thought."

Merlin glared up at the ceiling. Of _course_, Arthur had gotten himself arrested. Merlin was only surprised it took him this long. Spinning around, he went back towards the dungeons only to feel something grab his arm and yank him back.

"You're in a hurry."

"Lord Axel." He gritted out, turning to the foreman "I hope you won't be offended when I say I'm rushing to finish my duties."

Axel expression brightened as if Merlin's blunt dismissal was the best thing he had heard all day. His hand slipped from Merlin's arm until it reach his wrist where he held up Merlin's bandaged hands. He didn't comment on them - nor did he need to. Merlin got the message loud and clear.

"I won't keep you long," He said and stepped towards him, pushing his chest slightly so Merlin was back against the wall "I hope you aren't too distraught to hear the news about your friend...Arnold, was it? You do understand the laws regarding magic, don't you?" He asked. Merlin bit back the thousands of responses he wanted to spit at him.

"As a matter of fact, I think I know them better than you." He said, unable to hold the ire out of his voice. Axel smiled and gripped his wrist tighter, digging his nails under his skin.

"Good...I noticed you were close with him and...the other serving boy. Riley, was it? I haven't seen him today. I would hope he isn't slacking off." He said with a click of his tongue. Merlin let his free hand drift behind, touching Arthur's sword. He wasn't sure how much of a fighter Axel really was. His magic was practically nothing - but it was more than Merlin had at the moment...Plus, he wasn't sure if he was using whatever magical artifact he had on him right now.

"Riley is resting from his injury...He's not doing well. He might not even walk again." He told him, not breaking eye contact. Axel hummed. Merlin's hand touched the hilt of the sword. "I really must be getting back to my work."

The tension rose and Merlin tried to figure out his chances. Lord Owan's room was close - but he would be no help. He couldn't see anyone around who could intervene...Though maybe that was for the best because he was pretty sure he might just go ahead and try to stab the guy.

Then Axel stepped away.

"You'd best be on your way then," He said and Merlin blinked. What? "Go on." He said with a jerk of his head. Merlin shifted slightly, eyes flickering to where Axel's hand was on his sword. "Ah, no worries." He laughed, lifting up his hands to show no harm "I'm not planning on stabbing you with your back turned, boy." He scoffed and Merlin gave a weak nod "You know, this was a gift from an old friend of mine." He said, slapping the sword. The rubies glimmered aggressively at him. "I've made some alterations over the years...My taste isn't as bland as others of my kind are." He scoffed.

"Your kind?" He repeated numbly. The sword. It was the damn sword. Merlin internally had to repress his panic from showing. What exactly _was_ the sword? Was it like Excalibur? He cursed himself for throwing the damn thing in the damn lake. If Axel's sword was as powerful as Arthur's prophesied one then they would need to get it back quickly. No...He was jumping to conclusions. Excalibur didn't have the same powers this sword clearly had. It wasn't able to amplify magic like that...

"Oh yes," Axel nodded "Once...Long ago, I actually did not live among nobility. I remember my roots quite well. You and I might not be so different. Both commoners. Both..." He began and Merlin fought to keep his expression neutral as he studied his expression. "Well. I suppose it is no matter. Would you like to hold it?"

What?

Merlin felt the panic and anxiety leave him for a moment to make room for the confusion. He wanted him to _hold it? _It had to be a trap. There was no way he would simply hand over his weapon and let Merlin potentially dash away with it.

"I...Am not worthy to hold something so...personal, my lord." He managed and stepped away. Axel's lips tugged.

"A shame. I think it would have suited you well." He said and Merlin could only give a slight bow before walking away. He felt the back of his neck tingle a bit as he counted down - waiting for Axel to attack. Three...Two...One...

Nothing.

He rounded the corner to lean against the wall. Somehow - he had managed to come out of that unscathed. His mind drifted back to the sword and felt his skin prickle a bit at the thought of it. He wasn't sure exactly what would have happened if he touched it...But he knew with absolute certainty he had no interest in ever letting it near him ever again.

* * *

Arthur had expected to be taken to the throne room. That was where he had seen his father dole out his impromptu trials or where Arthur had conducted trials himself. That didn't seem to be the case now as the guards shoved him to his father's chambers, opening the door before shoving Arthur roughly into the room. He bit back a curse as his knees hit the stone floor, pain jolting up to his thighs.

"My liege," One guard said as he heaved Arthur up by one arm and shoved him forward again "The prisoner."

This... This was pretty familiar.

He was standing in front of his father's desk as the king dipped his quill into some ink, not glancing up as he scratched the parchment to sign his name. He looked over the document again before blowing on his signature lightly and putting it a pile. His eyes flickered up, though not for long, as he gestured with two fingers for Arthur to be brought closer. Before the guards could touch him again, he stepped directly in front of him. As a child he had often stood in this exact position while warily waiting for his father to dole out an order, compliment, or scolding. They had all felt the same after awhile.

"Yes," The king finally said as he pulled out another form, finger trailing over the words "My understanding is that Lord Axel has accused you of sorcery, yes?" He said, setting the parchment down to sign it. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, sire."

"Do you deny these charges?"

"Yes."

There was a pause where his father seemed to reread something before sighing and looked up at him. Arthur stared back without so much as blinking, silently praying he would see past the magic and recognize him. The king only spared him another moment though before he handed of the pile of parchment to a servant (Edwin? Arthur was pretty sure his name was Edwin - he had shown him how properly mend tunics yesterday). The man gave a small bow and took off with a small glance towards Arthur. When he was sure nobody was watching he gave the smallest of nods before leaving the room.

It was a small thing...but Arthur appreciated it.

"So you didn't use magic?" Uther jumped in, running a tired hand over his face. "Lord Axel claims he saw you. Do you have any evidence to say otherwise?"

"Yes," said sharply. Even the guards shifted at that. The king's brows rose. "I have reason to believe _Axel_ is the one using magic. He's a sorcerer trying to pin his crimes on others." He said and Uther leaned back slightly. He was picking up his quill again, tapping it thoughtfully on his lip as he pulled out a final piece of parchment. Arthur tried to make out what it was, but it was hard to tell with his father's hand resting on top. 

"You...Are accusing Lord Axel of using magic and then blaming you?" He repeated. Arthur nodded. "I see...And your evidence?"

"What sort of evidence has Axel brought against _me_ other than his word?" Arthur countered and there was a grumble among the guards. One poked him warningly with a spear. Uther held up his hand to silence them.

"Watch your tongue, child. You speak boldly for someone of your station." He said coolly and pressed his fingers together "I will confess there have been numerous complaints about Lord Axel. However, none have come from a tongue of noble blood."

"You mean the complaints about him injuring other servants?" Arthur interjected "He is. I know it-"

"And that means nothing to me since your words are empty."

"He is injuring good workers. _Your_ workers. How can you not conduct a more thorough investigation? They can't work as well if they can't even walk or use their hands or-

"You overthink your value," the king snapped "Working in this castle is an _honor_. One you take lightly. You weren't even able to complete your duties efficiently and correctly while you were here. There are those right outside who would be willing to take your place and a hundred more outside this city that would kill for it." He told him and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You - and everyone like you - is expendable to some degree. You have to be. I wouldn't expect a commoner to understand the intricacies that come with running a country." Uther continued and stood up. With a wave he moved towards a window, overlooking most of the lower town. The guards back off at the movement, allowing Arthur to follow. "Look out there." He commanded.

Again, this was familiar. He turned to take in the smoke rising from shops while people bustled below. Laughter and screeches of outrage fell somewhere below them. He felt closer to it somehow. As if he could close eyes and reopen them to be in the dirt streets, sprinting along with everyone else.

"I am charged with keeping this town - and all others in my realm safe and prosperous. Do you know how that is done?"

Arthur briefly considered answering with something snarky but figured that wouldn't aid in his trial. As it was, the king didn't give him much time to answer.

"Strength and wealth. If you had any sort of education you would know that comes from those of nobility. The houses and lineage of high born families is how I can afford to pay workers and gather support for a war. Without such support there would be no protection. No way to barter. No way to ensure people are fed. Everything would collapse." He said and turned away from the window. A guard jerked Arthur back. "If to keep my kingdom from falling, I maintain order through seemingly unfair ways than I would rather see the fall of few in order for whole to rise. Any _real_ ruler would understand that."

The words weren't meant as a personal attack on him, but it definitely felt like one.

"There needs to be some form of justice." He managed, jutting out his chin. Uther's eyes glimmered for a moment.

"I misspoke before...It would seem you speak boldly for someone of _any_ station." He informed him dryly. "Your ignorance has not given me much reason to reconsider the proposed sentence. Are you aware of what the sentence is for sorcery in this realm?" He asked, leaning forward ever so slightly. Arthur pursed his lips and nodded. "Good. Then I ask you one last time. Do you have _any_ evidence to support your allegations against Lord Axel? Or am I to assume you've only spat more treasonous nonsense with that?"

Arthur could not believe he was going to be sentenced to death by his own father. Figures. He watched as the king pulled his hand back to grab a quill, revealing the earlier parchment which he could now see was a warrant of execution. His chest felt heavier. He had thought - well, hoped - that even without his father recognizing him that Arthur knew him well enough to steer him in a different direction. It appeared that was not the case. Taking a long breath he pulled out his last hope.

"Lady Morgana."

Uther paused in picking up the quill.

"Excuse me?"

"Lady Morgana," He repeated "Ask her. She will tell you of my innocence."

There was a long pause. He felt the guards shift slightly behind him, uncomfortable with the one-eighty this had taken. His father's eyes widened ever so slightly - the only sign of shock he allowed to touch his face before it went completely blank.

"You...Believe my _ward_ will aid you?"

"I believe she will tell the truth." Arthur said with certainty. He suddenly understood the universal love of Morgana across the lower class. In a sea of injustice and fear she was really the only noble they could rely on to potentially save their lives in times such as these. "Is she not of noble blood? Or perhaps her words are worth much less because she had no family to give you wealth or power?" He asked and immediately regretted the last sentence. With a simple nod from the king, one of the guards punched him the gut, taking the air out of him so he could fall to his knees. His father's eyes dug into him.

"Fetch Lady Morgana," He told one of the guards flatly and walked around the desk to kneel in front of Arthur "Though I think it is fair for you to know... This may be a formality. You may not be convicted of magic but it is clear to me you are no friend to this kingdom. This trial will simply decide if I put on a chopping block or a pyre."

If Arthur felt like he could breathe...Well, he would just lose his breath all over again. The words were so cold and stern that for a moment he felt a spike of fear jolt through him. All those whispers...Those hints and flinches and lowering of eyes... He understood now. This man wasn't his father. This man was the man who had sentenced all who opposed his rule to death. This was the man who purged the land for a life _he_ had been responsible for ending. The man who hunted magical creatures and dismissed the words of those beneath him. This was the King of Camelot.

And he was _terrifying_.

* * *

The only clear sound was the sound of drumming.

The rest felt faint and disjointed as the images blurred together...The colors and sounds all blending into one high pitch symphony.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

Merlin was on the ground. Gwen was crying. Bodies wrapped in blue cloth were sprawled about in the Yard and...Arthur. _Arthur_.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

Crowds of people. Blood...God there was so much _blood_. Uther wailed in horror, throwing himself on the ground.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

Axel laughing. A sword on the ground. Merlin laid unmoving as Arthur...God, Arthur...No...

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

Black and red blisters. Glimmering rubies interlaced with gold. Arthur...Arthur, no...No, Arthur...

"My lady."

Arthur, dear _God_. Please, no. No, no..._Arthur_...

"Lady Morgana."

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"Lady Morgana, you must wake up."

"Arthur!" She gasped, jolting up. Something grabbed her wrist and she shrieked, jerking back. It was here. Something was here. "Arthur - you have to help him. Arthur!" She yelled, voice rising as the room around came into focus. There were whispers and she could feel the tears running down her face as she made out two of Camelot's guards at the entrance of her room. One knelt by her bed, looking uncomfortable as he suddenly let go when her eyes drifted to where he gripped her wrist.

"I meant no offense!" He said quickly, taking a step back "The king requires your presence most urgently. We had not known you would be asleep at this time of day." He tacked on, keeping his hands raised as if she might attack. Morgana blinked, trying to remember when she had _fallen_ asleep. She wasn't sure she remembered...but she found that was more common now that she knew about her magic. Sometimes she just...

Arthur. Something was wrong.

"Why am I needed?" She asked, shifting so she could push the covers off of her. She apparently hadn't changed before falling asleep. Her dress was wrinkled but it would have to do for whatever Uther needed.

"A trial, my lady. The Lord Axel has accused a servant of using magic. The servant denies the charges and would like to use your word as proof of his claims." He said calmly and backed away a bit more. "Do you need time to-"

"No," Morgana shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "Thank you... I would like to be taken this trial immediately." She said, straightening herself up. She wasn't sure who the trial was for...Or how helpful she would be. Her words hadn't saved Gwen's father. Her words had never saved anyone as often as she tried. Still, she would have to make an attempt. Her mind flickered to Arthur. She had to find him. Warn him. Something was _wrong_.

The guards opened the door, letting her lead the way down the spiral of stairs. From there, they gestured her down the corridor, leading her to where she knew the Uther's chambers to be. Where was Axel? Had he cornered Arthur? She inwardly shivered at the thought. She had been so concerned with the servants' protection she hadn't considered the danger Arthur would be in by simply _pretending_.

Surely he could reveal himself if the need arises? 

"This way, my lady." The guard told her and either stepped to her side to opened the doors for her. She took a moment to compose herself, trying to keep her mind off of Arthur to deal with this first and walked in.

"Morgana!" Uther greeted, smiling as he walked over to kiss her cheek. She tried not to flinch away. To focus on every kindness he had shown her as a child. Every affection. She smiled brightly and let him back away to move back to his desk. "I'm sorry to bother you. I promise this won't take long." He assured her and she went to follow only to freeze as she realized who was standing in front of the desk.

Of course. Of _course_, how did she not consider this? Arthur.

"What...Is this?" She asked, looking at Arthur. She couldn't read his expression but she could feel the tension. He was scared.

Her mind flickered back to earlier. This potion... Maybe he couldn't reveal himself after all.

"You know this servant?" Uther asked, nodding towards him. She nodded numbly, eyes flickering to where an execution warrant sat on his desk.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"Good," Uther continued "Then you may help resolve this issue once and for all!" He smiled reassuringly at her "Lord Axel claims this man attacked with magic. _He_ has different claims. Can you validate any of this?" He asked. Okay. She needed to focus. Clearly, Arthur had come up with a story he needed her to verify... His life depended on it. She at least knew the first thing to say.

"Magic? No. Arnold has never touched magic. I know that much." She laughed and shook her head "I _told_ you Lord Axel was trouble, my lord. Now he's to accuse innocent men of sorcery? A dangerous claim. He'll distract you from the very real magic that could readying itself outside this castle." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Arthur shifted slightly, the iron chains clinking. Her eyes flickered back to him. What? What was it?

Uther frowned.

"I...See..." He said slowly and pressed his fingers to his lip "But why would Axel make such a claim?"

"Because he's a-" Arthur started, but a guard hit him.

"Silence." Uther dismissed easily. Morgana mulled over the words. He's a...? What? A... Monster? That didn't seem like something Arthur would risk injury to say. What could he -

Morgana froze. Her eyes widened and she looked at Arthur. She knew she must look terrified but couldn't find it within herself to cover the expression quickly. The _last_ thing Morgana wanted was for a noble to be accused of witchcraft. Part of her protection was that Uther didn't seem to believe nobles associated with that sort of thing. If she broke that belief... He could have another witch hunt. He could find her. He _would_ find her. He was going to find her and then -

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"He's a druid." She said, trying to push the dream back. Despite her fear... She _couldn't_ let Arthur suffer that fate. "_He_ was the one who used magic. Not Arnold. I saw him." She said. Uther blinked, eyes widening. Before he could answer there was another knock on the door and Morgana internally sighed in relief. Good. She needed a moment to recover.

The relief was short lived as the door creaked open only for Axel to walk in.

"Lord Axel," Uther greeted stiffly "Excellent timing. You have been accused of treason."

A flicker of a smile ghosted on Arthur's lips as he looked over at Axel, eyes sparkling with a confidence Morgana wished she felt at that moment. For now, her mind was still warily focused on her dream. Axel bowed, seemingly undisturbed by the announcement.

"I see," Axel nodded "I am sorry to hear that."

"Lady Morgana and the servant both attest you are a _druid_ who has been practicing magic in Camelot. Do you deny these accusations?" Uther asked. Morgana held her breath. Ideally, Axel would fall to his knees wailing and begging for mercy. Tragically, he did neither. The man looked between where the guards were warily switching between pointing their weapons from Arthur to Axel. Axel's own gaze drifted to the king. Then to Arthur and finally he met Morgana's eyes.

Something inside of her hardened and for a moment she felt almost faint. Axel's fingers tapped a ruby on his sword and she gasped, gripping behind her to regain balance as a warmth went through her body suddenly. Axel smiled.

"Oh, my dear king...I am so sorry to say none of this is true."

"You are _sorry_ that you are not a traitor?" Uther asked flatly. Axel closed his eyes, putting a hand on his chest.

"I would rather that be the truth than what I am about to tell you. I am afraid your dear ward... Well. I can understand her confusion." He said, voice dripping with sympathy. Morgana felt her heart speed up, the pounding echoing through her ears as images of her dream struggled to resurface.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." Uther demanded, standing up suddenly. "Morgana?" He asked, eyes turning to her questioningly. Oh no. Oh God. It wasn't Arthur who was in danger after all. She had been so certain. So sure. No. No, no, no...

"I - I don't know what he's talking about." She managed, but her voice cracked at the end. The concerned in Uther's eyes rose. Axel sighed heavily.

"Of course, you don't. You poor thing." He shook his head "The boy has infected you."

"_Excuse me?"_ Arthur demanded and was hit again by one of the guards. "No! Get off me!" He shouted and a few shuffled over to grab him roughly, pointing a spear to his neck. "You _snake_." He spat while struggling. Axel kept his head bowed but Morgana just _knew_ he was smiling.

"That isn't true." Morgana said forcefully, trying her best to regain control. Uther held up his hand.

"Infected? With what?" He asked instead, brushing past Morgana to stand in front of Axel "Is there a cure?"

"How can you _believe_ him?" Morgana asked, voice going high but a guard had already stepped towards her, raising a hand in warning. "My lord, I beg of you-"

"My king, if I were a druid why did Lady Morgana not come to you as soon as she saw me use magic? It seems rather odd she would wait...I know she is loyal to you in every way. Is it not out of character?" Axel asked, shaking his head "No. I've known something strange was going on since I've arrived here." He said and went to pace the length of the room. A guard went to stop him but Uther rose his hand.

"How so?" He asked instead and Morgana had to focus to keep her breath steady. This could not be happening.

"This boy arrived shortly after I did to report after _your_ son. A task he _failed_ to complete today. Why? Are you aware of where the prince is right now?" He asked and Uther jerked back as if he had been struck. Before he could respond, Axel kept going. "I like to think the beloved prince is in good health but... After all I have seen I am beginning to worry. Magic is amuck here. I have seen it creeping into this castle like a disease." He said, tapping a finger on his arm thoughtfully "I can only think that druids sent him here when the prince was alone and vulnerable. Whether they have taken or killed him I cannot be certain but his previous reports are clearly fake. Additionally, he has poisoned your own ward - and I suspect many others - by putting magic into them."

"Putting magic _into them?" _Uther choked "I have never heard of such a thing-"

"Because he's a liar!" Morgana snarled but Uther put a hand on her, eyes flicking her up and down with consideration. "Please." She whispered and grabbed his hand. "I have no magic, my lord. Please."

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"I am so sorry...I believe druids have been practicing such things in secret for years. They say they collect children who have magic and teach them to wield their powers. It is not so. They steal _innocent _children and _force_ magic into them so they have no choice to live in evil, desolate ways. Looking at your ward...Well, there is no other explanation." He sighed and walked over towards Morgana. She went to step back but only ran into whatever furniture was behind her. "Yes. I...I confess I have spent some time with the druids, my lord. I was one of the innocent children they tried to force into their ways. I escaped but... Looking into the Lady Morgana's eyes...I see the look in her eyes among many who were less fortunate than I."

"It isn't true," Morgana said, shaking her head. "It isn't true. I have no magic. I have none. My lord, please. I don't have any. It isn't true." She said, feeling her throat tightened. Where was Morgause? She needed her sister. She needed her to save her. God, she was going to die. Her magic wasn't strong enough to help her escape. She was going to be burned. She couldn't...If only she had killed him when she had the chance. Stupid. _Stupid_.

"There...There must be a cure..." Uther breathed out, face white. Morgana put a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. "Tell me you can _do_ something."

"It isn't true." She said, fighting back a sob "_Please_."

"I could look into it, my lord." Axel sighed. Morgana looked around. She needed a weapon. Yes...A weapon. They could try and burn her and maybe they'll succeed but she would _take them down with her_. She took a shaky breath. Even if it was with her dying breath both Axel and Uther would share her fear. She would tear their throats out if she had to. "More importantly, I will have to conduct a thorough search of everyone within the castle to ensure the same hasn't happened to others. There are two servants in particular I-"

"Stop."

The room paused, looking towards Arthur who was about to be struck again when Uther scowled, nodding at him to continue.

"You have something to say?" He asked coolly. Axel rose his eyebrows, a glint taunting behind the facade of somberness. Arthur looked at her.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

"Axel's words are true."

_What?_

Morgana opened her mouth, horror crumbling on top of her. Arthur had betrayed her. Or... Betrayed them both. Surely, none of them would come out of this alive. Uther's face hardened but before he could speak again, Arthur shrugged off one of the guards' grips to step forward.

"I came here because of...your unjust ways. You are...You are cruel." He said and even in the midst of betrayal and pain, Morgana hated that his voice broke at that. "In ways I've been blind to for so many years. I wanted you to be better." He took a breath "You should have been better. I thought by infecting your beloved ward with magic you could see the pain you have caused onto those with magic more clearly. I realize now...You could kill her. That was never my intention. I will tell you how to expel the magic from her." He said. Morgana stared. What was he doing?

"Is that so?" Uther said and walked up to look directly in his face. "You best hurry and tell me then. Before your sentence." He whispered. Arthur didn't break his gaze. "_And tell me where my son is."_ He added, gripping the front of Arthur's shirt and shaking him. "If any harm has befallen him..." He whispered. Morgana closed her eyes. Oh, the irony.

"Your son is dead," Arthur said bluntly. Morgana wanted to yell. _Stupid. _No! Uther's breath caught. "As for the Lady Morgana...There is a traitor among our kind. He disagreed with our ways and was sent into exile. He can get the magic out...He goes by the name of Don." He added and with that looked at Morgana "Take her there and ensure he is _alone_ with her for a month and she will be cleansed."

Zephyr. He was sending her to Zephyr to learn to control her magic.

"Why should we trust you?" Axel interjected "You admit to your treacherous ways." He snapped. Morgana gritted her teeth. No, no. He would not ruin this. Morgana gave a dramatic gasp, falling to her knees. Immediately the room turned to her.

"No, no, no..." She begged "Not...Not Don. No. The magic doesn't like that!" She yelled and clutched at her chest. "You've angered the magic!"

"Magic knows when it has been betrayed," Arthur said solemnly "It knows Don will draw it out of her."

"Not Don!" Morgana added, shaking her fist. It would have almost been funny if the situation wasn't so dark. "Please...No." She begged and Axel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the Hell?" He muttered lowly. Morgana decided to annoy him more by throwing herself on the floor, pleading to not be taken to the awful, terrible magic-hating Don. Uther knelt down to grab at her.

"It's okay..." He murmured "Guards. I would like you to locate this Don. We will be sending her to him immediately." He said and two of them saluted before rushing out the door. Axel scowled but said nothing. Finally, after she was set on a chair where she kept muttering to keep up the act, Uther turned to Arthur.

"Do not think for a _moment_ this act of cooperation will aid your sentence. I will have _every_ person in this castle searched if I must and you will be burned for your crimes." He hissed, rubbing Morgana's shoulder. No. She looked back at Arthur, eyes wide. Before she could object, Arthur only gave the smallest shake of his head. "Tomorrow at dawn you shall be burned at the stake until you are dead and your body reduced to nothing." Uther said, letting go of Morgana to pick up his quill. "If I find out what you said about Arthur is true..." His voice shook "If my son does not return to me _tonight_... I will find a way to make your suffering more horrible than you can even imagine." He said, voice shaking with rage and grief as he slammed his hand on the table. Morgana flinched.

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally the Merlin and Arthur reunion was SUPPOSED to in this chapter but this ended up being longer so I'm sorry about that, but I promise it's coming soon.
> 
> Also, this was a lot of intensity. Pinky promise the torture will end soon lol.


	8. An (Almost) Magical Escape

When Arthur was returned to his cell the stranger from earlier was gone.

"Hey," He said, turning to hit the bars as one of the guards clicked the lock "Where did that man go?" He asked and when he received no answer, hit the bars again. "Where is he?" He repeated. From outside the entrance to the dungeons there was a low scoff. Arthur clenched his hands into fists.

"The prisoner was taken to his trial. I regret to say his sentence was carried out more quickly than yours." Axel told him as he walked in, fingers drumming on his sword. He jerked his head, gesturing the guard to leave. Arthur stepped forward, jutting out his chin as glared back - trying to put as much hate as he could into the gaze.

"Lord Axel...Come a little closer, won't you?" He asked, debating silently if he could reach his neck through the bars. Axel laughed. For someone who caused such misery he sure seemed to laugh a lot. It was truly an awful sound. Almost like a scream...but not quite. Perhaps the best equivalent was the sound of someone deciding death was bliss after days of screaming in fear of it.

"I must say...I did enjoy that, your majesty. You are more clever than others give you credit for." He said with a small smile. "And the Lady Morgana...I will admit, I was _shocked_ to realize she had magic. I should have seen it sooner. She has quite a bit of power...Not that she knows that." He said crossing his arms over his chest "Perhaps once I'm finished with Emrys I could really cure her. Your father does make a great ally. I wasn't sure at first... I was wary of how someone like Uther Pendragon would fit into everything but...Oh, I see it working well." He nodded, tapping a finger to his lips.

"You're right," Arthur nodded "My father would be a great friend. Why don't you go up and tell him you're a druid?"

Axel laughed again.

"Perhaps in time I might...I mean, it seems like a worthy trade. I can take the magic of any sorcerer and leave them powerless. How appealing would that be to your father? Your ridiculous charade with Morgana will only work for a month, my prince. When she comes back from her sabbatical all I have to do is prove she still has magic. Then I take her power and I just saved the king's ward from a life of evil." He put a hand to the chest "I pride myself on modesty, but I would be _quite_ the hero." He said, shaking his head "I do love it here. Emrys couldn't have picked a better hiding place." He smiled brightly.

"I will find a way to kill you." Arthur promised him "I don't know how...Or when...but I swear on my crown and honor that my eyes will be the last you ever see." He growled, hands curling around the bars tightly. Axel hummed, unimpressed.

"I look forward to it, my liege. For now, I am afraid I will have to keep with the living. Which reminds me, I have a gift for you." He told him with a grin and reached forward to grab lock. Arthur tried to grab him through the bars but Axel's eyes glowed gold, pushing him to the ground. He cursed. Axel's magic was incredibly annoying. It wasn't strong enough to scare him or feel like a real threat at all. It just kept being so damn _inconvenient_. Just as he got up, his eyes glowed again. Only this time Arthur didn't fall back. Axel let go of the lock and nodded.

"That should keep any friends from getting you until your sentence." He told him, yanking the lock for good measure "Unless they have magic, anyways." He smiled and Arthur wondered if he knew Merlin was powerless right now...Or if he had somehow made it so any magic user breaking the spell would trip an alarm. He gritted his teeth.

"What do you even want?" He asked "All this power you're trying to get...What are you even going to do with it?"

Axel's eyes studied him, flicking him up and down with careful precision. For a second his expression changed. The humor and enjoyment seemed to vanish, leaving a flicker of something Arthur had trouble reading. He didn't answer at first. Instead his hand seemed to absently drift to his forearm, fingers lightly touching before he shook his head.

"Emrys doesn't deserve that power," He finally said "Neither do you."

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. Perhaps he was a _little_ biased, but he was of the opinion Axel was just as unworthy of Merlin's magic.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You think I owe you answer?" Axel sniffed, letting his arm fall to his side "You could never understand. You didn't grow up as I did." He said, face hardening "The druids are so..._certain_ of their prophecy. Of _Emrys_. I once believed the same..." He gave a bitter laugh "What did they tell you about me? Did they say _why_ they turned me away?" He asked, voice rising slightly with anger. Arthur didn't respond. Apparently, Axel was going to give him an answer even though he just said he didn't owe him one. Typical evil behavior. "I was never very strong... The druids barely saw a spark of magic in me. I could tell they wondered if I was even worth the trouble." He said and gave a tight lipped smile "I may be weak but at least I understand how foolish that prophecy is. The others never listened to me..." He trailed off. Arthur frowned.

"Isn't the prophecy supposed to free your people?" He asked quietly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"So the seers say," He muttered and looked over his shoulder "Have you heard of the Crystal Caves?" He asked. Arthur shook his head. "Of course you haven't...It is the very place they say magic began. It is a place of great power... I went there as a child. You can see the future in its crystals. I had hoped to see Albion." He said and went silent "I _told_ them. They didn't listen..." He muttered, eyes growing distant. Arthur's heart slowed for a moment, concern gripping him.

"What...Did you see?" He couldn't help but ask. It was silly. Nothing could justify what Axel had done and would do. He knew that. Still, something inside of him was twisting uncomfortably. Axel's eyes flicked back to him.

"I saw you." Axel shook his head "Albion can never be. Emrys doesn't care about it. He doesn't care about his people. He doesn't care about anything. Only you. I told the prophets they were wrong. Emrys isn't our savior. He's our doom. All his power...The power the _gods_ gave him to right _our_ injustices and he chooses to use it on the son of the man who spilled our blood. He would serve you even if you turned out just like your father." He said coldly. "But of course, I was dismissed. After all, what power did I have? I was _nothing_ compared to great mighty Emrys. I was ignored. Belittled. Dismissed. I felt like nothing more than-"

"A servant." Arthur interrupted quietly "Of someone you didn't wish to serve."

Axel narrowed his eyes but didn't correct him.

"I don't care about Albion anymore. It wouldn't have come to fruition anyways. I care about being heard. I will milk the world dry of magic if it meant I would be listened to. I dare those druids to tell me their prophecy is real while I stand over them with their precious Emrys' magic. He is the monster here. Not me." He said with such certainty and hatred that Arthur wanted to flinch at it. "If people worship _him_ for only his great power and not his actions then I can warrant the same treatment when I have it. And I will make Emrys pay for ignoring his duties. Taking his magic seemed like a just punishment but now...I'm realizing this is such a poetic ending." He added, gesturing to Arthur "He chose you above anything else. Now he will watch you die and be left powerless. The two things that make him Emrys...Gone." He snapped his fingers "Just like that."

"You saw a future. There is no reason to believe that it is the only one-"

"How many sorcerers have died since he's entered Camelot?" Axel interrupted "And how many has he stopped?" He asked. Arthur went silent. "Yet you are still here and standing. I've been watching, Arthur Pendragon. I could have taken Emrys' power when he was a child if I had so chosen...but I waited to see the signs that he was here and I didn't bother coming myself until I saw the proof that he was doing _nothing_ to help our kind. I think that confirms my suspicions on what kind of man he is." Axel said and let his hand touch his sword again.

Arthur wanted to argue. Perhaps there were many other innocents that Merlin had helped escape. He helped Morgana and him sneak out the druid boy. Besides, Merlin was young. They both were. Arthur wouldn't be king for many years and it was a lot to expect Merlin to come into Camelot and immediately solve all the problems his father had left him with. Even from his brief conversation with Merlin on the subject of his destiny... Protecting Arthur seemed like the only thing he was certain about. He clearly wasn't sure about anything else. How could he be? How could _anyone_ be told they were supposed to serve as some sort of messiah and immediately know how to fill that role? Arthur had at least grown up being taught his place. He was trained to be king from the moment he took his first breath. Merlin had no such luxury.

Before he could point any of this out, Axel had already moved on. He doubted it would make much of a difference anyways. The man's anger seemed too great to point out any reason.

"I really don't have a quarrel with you, Arthur." Axel told him, voice a little softer than he had ever heard it before. "I can't fault you for Emrys' mistakes...Even if you are the mistake." He and handed him a small bottle. "Since you seem to be fond of potions as of recent, I offer you one more." He said with a nod. Arthur stared, unwilling to touch anything he had. "It's a sleeping potion. Infused with magic, obviously." He added and popped off the top. "Smell it if you don't believe me." He added holding it out. Arthur stepped back. This was a trick. "It'll help ease the pain tomorrow. Take it before the guards escort you out. You'll be fast asleep by the time the flames reach you." He promised and held it to his nose to prove it wasn't harmful. Slowly, Arthur leaned forward and took a small whiff. Immediately, his eyes drooped, feeling like he could fall to floor and curl up. Axel nodded. "See?" He asked and put the lid back on before setting it to the ground. "It was nice to meet you, your majesty...I do wish you the best of luck tomorrow." He smiled and with that he gave a final nod and left the room, the fire dimming as he went.

Arthur sunk to the floor, mind racing. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even know where Merlin was in this moment. He looked back to where Axel had been standing and reached over to grab the bottle.

Never had he felt so helpless.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall against the bars in front of him. There had to be something. Anything. His mind drifted to all the times he had seen people burned as a child. He remembered the screaming...The thrashing against the flames...The smell of burnt fleshed. A spike of fear went through him. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he could land himself in such a position.

Arthur Pendragon...Sent to burn in the flames by his own father. He took a shaky breath.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bang from outside. His eyes sprung open as he heard the sound of guards rushing outside, yelling loudly. He waited - footsteps retreating until the dungeons were left in absolute silence. Before he could decide how to conduct his own escape attempt a silhouette formed just outside the entrance of the cell. Arthur squinted. 

"Merlin?"

"Arthur!" Merlin's voice came and from out of the shadows came his servant. Arthur felt relief flood him up until he registered what Merlin had called him.

"Um..." He started and Merlin knelt down next to where Arthur was sitting in his cell, only separated by the bars "You know?" He asked and Merlin's jaw clenched slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You're an ass." He informed him sourly. "A _lying_, manipulative-"

"I'm sorry, _Emrys._ What were you saying?'

"I lied to keep my head on my shoulders and you alive. You lied because you're awful."

"No!" Arthur argued, jabbing his finger through the bars to poke the end of his nose "I lied to _help_ you, you...You...I'm too stressed out to think of a good insult!"

"Clotpole?" Merlin suggested "Prat? Cabbage head? Idiot? Dollop head? Royal brat? Oh wait...Those are all you." He said flatly and Arthur threw his hands in the air. "Listen, I didn't tell you-"

"I get why you didn't tell me," Arthur interrupted "Fine. I might have considered killing you. Big deal. Hey, I still might kill you... But _Morgana?" _He asked, outraged. Merlin's face went blank for a moment before hardening. "Merlin. I'm serious." He added on with a slight shake of his head. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"I never meant to tell _you_ anything. You weren't supposed to find out like this!" Merlin shot back. He could see a bit of the tension cracking in him, melting away some of his expression to reveal a panic he wasn't used to seeing on him "I just wanted to control this _one_ thing..." He muttered and took a long breath. "I suppose I should be thanking you."

"You should. I slept on the ground."

"...Why would anyone thank you for that?" Merlin asked, looking aghast. Arthur shrugged. He felt it was a sacrifice even if it had been an unnecessary choice. "No, I meant...Well...You don't look like you hate me. Not entirely, anyways." Merlin noted. Arthur felt his irritation waver. "Look, the thing with Morgana is... Complicated. Kilgharrah is... He doesn't think I should help her. Neither does Gaius. They are really my only two advisors so I..." He shook his head, staring at his hands. "I'm just confused. Kilgharrah says she's dangerous. That she could hurt you and I've _seen_ her almost kill your father. If I told her the truth and she turned around and used it as a weapon to kill you..." He trailed off before swallowing. "I couldn't risk that."

"Do you think she would?"

It was a rhetorical question. Or at least it was _meant_ to be. Obviously Morgana wouldn't - no, _couldn't_ \- hurt anyone. She too kind. Too concerned with a justice his father no longer found in the world. He waited for Merlin to shake his head, but he only hesitated.

"I don't think I know what people are capable of anymore. I hadn't even realized half the things I was capable of until it was too late." He admitted quietly. Arthur opened his mouth to ask for an elaboration before stopping himself. It seemed as if Arthur had only dipped his toe in the magical whirlpool of Merlin's life. He wondered what things he had done and seen to cause such wariness. It would have to be something they would come back to later...Perhaps with Morgana in the conversation. She deserved to be included in this more than anyone. "It doesn't matter," Merlin continued, shaking his head free of his previous words "I need to get you out of here so I can kill you properly."

"My father already has laid claim to that, I'm afraid." Arthur told him dryly and Merlin paused. "I've been sentence to death." He added as an explanation. Merlin paled.

"No, you haven't." He frowned at him. Arthur just looked at him. "Are you...Are you _serious?_ Arthur, come on." He whined. "I thought I had time to get you out of here before your trial." He sighed, running a hand over his face. Arthur shrugged.

"At dawn I get to be burned on a pyre." He told him casually and went ahead and explained the entire situation from the potion Zephyr gave him to his capture to the trial. Merlin's face went from horrified to steadily more outraged to downright exhausted all within three minutes. After Arthur finished he nodded for a few seconds, processing the wild turn of events this had all taken within a day.

"Yeah..." Merlin made a face "No. That's not going to happen." He told him flatly and began examining the bars closely, looking at the lock. "I have waited for years to kill you. Your father needs to wait his bloody turn." He grumbled and stopped to glare at Arthur "I only left you alone for a few hours...How were you _immediately_ arrested and sentenced to death?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin kept going "Nevermind. You've almost died in stupider ways." He grumbled.

"Hey. I am still a prince. Tone it down, will you?"

"Sure thing, _Arnold_...Also, here's your sword." He added, taking off a strap to show a familiar weapon and slide it through the bars. Arthur stared.

"You stole my sword?"

"I don't have magic! I needed _something_."

"You'd more likely kill yourself with it." Arthur grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He looked around the empty cell...The stranger's absence instantly sobering him, sending a bold reminder of the pressing danger as Merlin looked up and down the cell with pursed lips.

"What is it?"

"The...Lock. It feels weird." Merlin answered, yanking at the chain. Arthur grimaced.

"Axel," He explained "He's sealed the cell so it can only be opened with magic until dawn."

"Which I don't have right now." Merlin muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'll have to find another way to get you out." He said and went to stand up, eyes flicking around. Arthur let him. He felt the energy zap around him slightly, thinking of his and Axel's conversation before Merlin's appearance.

"Merlin." He finally called. The man reappeared, kneeling down next to him again.

"I might have to give in..." He sighed "I don't have a plan." He admitted, looking down. "I'm sorry. This is my fault...I should have known you would have tried something like this. I usually am good about staying close but...I guess I got so caught up in the Axel stuff that I..." He trailed off, not meeting Arthur's eyes. As if he were _ashamed_ that he hadn't been able to predict Arthur deciding to disguise himself as a servant (using magic at one point too). Or that he hadn't done a better job of stalking him.

"I made my own decisions."

"And I should have _known_ they would be bad ones."

"Now is not the time, Merlin." Arthur scoffed and steadied his nerves. It was time. "Listen...You need to go back. Stay hidden until Axel is gone."

"What do you mean? I have to get you out of here-"

"No," Arthur interrupted "You're not going to do that."

Merlin stared. Arthur stared back. He got the feeling the next few minutes were about to test both of their patience.

"I...Yes. I am. I may not have magic right now, but I'm not _useless_." Merlin added with a small glare. "I can take care of this. If he wants Emrys... I'll give him Emrys." He said and went to stand. Arthur immediately reached out to grab his hand, yanking back.

"Yeah...That's what I was afraid you'd say. No way in Hell is that happening." He said firmly.

"Arthur, I-"

"No. Sit down." He told him and when Merlin looked like he might argue, fixed him with a glare "That's an order."

Merlin's mouth opened slightly, eyes appalled as he looked back at him. Arthur stared at him until he slowly knelt back down.

"We don't have much time."

"I don't care," Arthur said "Listen to me... I know you're used to doing this alone. I get it. But I know the truth now and so we're going to have to work as a team. No more solo decisions...Unless they're mine. I get at least three solo decisions to make us even."

"I don't agree to that."

"Oh no...I still don't care." He said and Merlin pressed his lips together. Arthur sighed, trying to tap into his most regal and diplomatic self. It was a little hard considering he was in tattered clothing and in a prison cell, but he did this best. "This prophecy everyone is talking about...You know it has to be bigger than just me."

"What do you mean?"

Arthur looked at him. He wasn't sure how he missed all of it before. The shadows under his eyes. The wariness etched into skin. The permanent fear that seemed to jolt him so often. He felt like in reality...He still didn't know a lot about him - or anything about magic or his kingdom or people. All he knew for certain was that he could not let Axel be right about him. Merlin was better than anyone else he knew. Kinder. Braver. Smarter...And just all around good. It may have been Merlin's job to look after him, but Arthur knew it was his job to do the same.

"These powers that Axel wants...They are supposed to help your people. To protect them."

"They're to protect _you-_"

"Not entirely," Arthur cut him off. He was still gripping Merlin's hand through the bars, trying not to hurt his still healing hands. For a moment he could have sworn he felt the magic under the bandages. Like he was clutching at static. "Merlin... If you trade your magic for my life... You will live to regret it. People may suffer and all you will be able to do is watch. You cannot just think of me."

It was hard to admit. Especially because in some ways...Arthur kind of wanted Merlin to lose his powers. How easy would that be? His father would have nothing to prosecute him for. Arthur wouldn't have to worry so much about the banality of magic. The man could just be his servant without the secrecy and lying and danger. It felt so overwhelmingly convenient that he was almost willing to look past the small fact of Axel using said powers to drain the world of magic and force everyone to be his therapist. Almost. And more importantly... Merlin was supposed to have that magic. He had to believe it was for a reason beyond just keeping him alive.

"Not think of you?" Merlin repeated with something of a skeptical laugh "I don't know how to think of anything else."

Arthur felt his throat tightened at that. He knew he wasn't responsible for everything Merlin had gone through. He didn't even know half of it, he was sure but... The idea that fate and destiny and endless trials had taken someone and forced them to only think about one thing...One person...And cling to that so desperately broke his heart.

"You're the one who will make these changes...Not me." Merlin said before he could respond "You are the leader. You will protect them. I don't know how to do any of that... That's why I have to...I _must_ keep you alive. If you are gone..." His voice caught "They are all doomed...And so am I."

Arthur closed his eyes.

"Do you remember... When that boy was pretending to be my father? In the basement?" He asked. Merlin's brows came together slightly at that but nodded. "I realized how selfish I could be. Everyone talked about the trials my father gave me to prove my worth as if they were useless... And maybe in some ways they are. I still believe I am not the type of person to lead by simply sitting in the safety of a castle and giving orders," He nodded because that could _never_ be him "But refusing to understand the consequences my death would bring is... Not right. I can't help my people if I sacrifice myself so easily. If I am willing to die to prove a worth that is already known to all than perhaps I never understood what it is to be king. I get the feeling your job should not have been as difficult as it has been."

Merlin scoffed, looking down at their hands.

"Then why are you trying to sacrifice yourself now?"

"Because you could stand to learn the same lesson," Arthur said as gently as he could "And you...are _just_ as important as me. The prophecy expects you to lead your people. I will not be able to do it all myself and...there is a chance I will not do it at all. Zephyr told me I was the Once and Future King for a reason. You may have to work for many years after my death until my return."

"Do _not_ say that-"

"Please..." Arthur interrupted. The word tasted numb on his tongue. He tried to focus on that instead of the raw devastation on Merlin's face. "You keep telling everyone else to stay safe. I need you to listen to your own words. I am asking you - not as a prince but as someone who cares about you - to not go to Axel. And if they intend to kill me then _let them_. Promise me." He said and squeezed his hand "Think of your people. Think of _Morgana_. Of every servant or innocent sorcerer or druid who has ever died under my father's laws. They will need you and your magic. I know it."

The words echoed in the empty chamber. The torch flickered and the fire was just bright enough for him to catch Merlin shake his head.

"No. No I can't do that-"

"You have to." Arthur cut him off. "Merlin...You have to." He said, squeezing his hand tighter as he tried to meet his eyes. Merlin flinched at the contact, but was still shaking his head.

"We can figure something else out," He began, voice shaking "Maybe... Zephyr. I can get him to open the cell and-"

"No. He needs to stay where he's at for Morgana's sake." Arthur pointed out. If Zephyr was caught freeing him then there was no way Uther would allow Morgana near him. Let alone give them any time together. Merlin clenched his jaw.

"Then what?" He snapped back, voice rising a bit too loudly "I'm not going to let you die. I won't. Ask me to do _anything_ else." He said firmly. Arthur inwardly sighed. He knew this would be difficult but...Maybe not this difficult. "I promise I won't lie again. About anything. Ever." He tried, "I'll do a better job with the prophecy. Maybe I can get my magic back from Axel after-"

"I said no, Merlin."

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded, ripping away from his grip "Do you _want_ him to die? I can't - Fine." He interrupted himself "_Fine. _There are other solutions. Just let me think..." He started and Arthur wanted to reach for him again, but resisted the temptation.

"I'll find a way out myself. Without you." He tried. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You don't have magic-"

"Neither do you right now," Arthur pointed out and Merlin flinched "You need to let me handle this myself." He said as calmly as he could. He could see the frustration steadily rising in the other man. "I need to do just... One thing. One thing without you." He told him. Maybe that was another thing. Everything Arthur had based his worth in... Everything he survived...There was a chance he had help the whole time. He needed to be able to do something on his own. To stand on his own feet.

"Fine, but now is not the time for that," Merlin argued. Arthur inwardly sighed. "Morgana. I'll get Morgana and she'll get you out and then you can do whatever." He tried in what Arthur guessed was his most reasonable voice. He wanted to laugh at how much he was struggling at the whole diplomacy aspect of this situation. It was a little hard to find humor in the situation though.

"Morgana is locked in her tower until the guards can escort her to Zephyr's." He said "You should be with her."

"Knock it off." Merlin snapped at him. "Okay... Um. I'll get Excalibur. That should help." He decided and stood up again. Arthur sighed and stood up too, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving.

"What is Excalibur?" He asked warily. Merlin paused.

"It's a, uh...Sword. I made it for you...It has magical powers and your father once used it so I threw it in a lake." He explained except that wasn't an explanation because what the Hell did any of that mean? "Listen, I'll just go to the lake and-"

"So your plan is to search for a magical sword in a lake? You'll never find it in time."

"I...Am not...Letting you die." Merlin said slowly, voice filled with an obstinate note that only he could obtain. "I'm getting you out. That's the end of it. And you can't stop me from going to Axel if that's our only option." He snapped, jerking himself out of his grip. Dear God.

Arthur was beginning to understand the appeal to magic. How simple would it be to wave his hand and zap Merlin somewhere safe? He had no idea if that was possible, but it sounded nice. From outside the dungeons he could hear some of the guards coming back to their posts. Whatever distraction Merlin had used to get in was running out quick. Grimacing, he looked at the ceiling. It appeared he would have to use extreme measures after all.

"Fine," He relented and bit his lip. Guilt was already gnawing at him. "There...There is one thing." He said and held out the bottle Axel gave him. "Zephyr gave me this as well." He said and paused. "It will bring your magic back. I didn't want to give it to you before because I didn't want Axel tracking you." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground. This was low. It felt so low but he couldn't think of anything else he could do. Merlin took the bottle from him.

"Really? That's perfect." He sighed, shoulders relaxing. Arthur hated how easily he trusted him. How he didn't even question him. "See? There's always a solution. I'll be able to take Axel down with my magic. I just need to avoid his sword." He said with a shake of his head "That _has_ to be the magical item he has. It felt..." He shivered but didn't bother to expand upon that "Gaius is looking into what it might be right now. I told him about it before I went to you. He'll tell us how to deal with it as soon as I get you out." He said and took off the lid.

"Merlin," Arthur said and reached out a little "Walk away." He tried one last time "I can do this myself."

Merlin looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said and tipped the potion back. "I _have_ to keep you alive." He told him and Arthur slumped a little. He was a horrible person.

"I'm sorry too." He said quietly. Merlin shook his head.

"What do you mea-?" He started before blinking. He brought his hand to his throat, as he swayed slightly. "I...What?" He asked, voice going a little higher as he grabbed a bar to keep himself upright. "I don't..." He said and looked at Arthur. The confusion only stayed for a moment before realization took over...And then betrayal. Arthur swallowed. "You..." He started, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best."

He wasn't even sure it was true... But it was all he had. He reached out, trying his best to keep him upright as he started to sink to the ground. God, this was so stupid. Part of him was screaming in frustration. He should have used one of Merlin's solutions. He should have allowed himself to be saved one last time.

But then what? Arthur lived and...? Nothing. Albion. Whatever destiny Arthur had. Whatever destiny Merlin had. Over. Done. Axel wasn't after Arthur. He was after Merlin...That meant it was a priority to keep Merlin safe over everything else. He would understand. Someday. Maybe. If Arthur wasn't meant to live past this day then at least the prophecy would be wrong for a different reason than the one Axel gave. And Merlin would still have the means to protect his people in a way Arthur never could.

"Guards!" He shouted. There was a groan from outside and a man lazily dragged himself in, spear thrown over his shoulder as he peered around the corner. When he saw Merlin pretty much on the ground, he tensed. "He fell ill when he was bringing me my food," Arthur lied easily "I fear the sickness could affect the king. You should bring him to the physician immediately to make sure it isn't contagious. Stop to speak to nobody." He said. Gaius would keep him away from Axel. Arthur knew that much...And the guards wouldn't hand him over if they thought he might have a sickness that could be a threat to his father.

"Ulric, get over here!" The man yelled, tossing his spear to the side. Arthur backed away, letting them heave him up. "We have to get him to the physician." The one said, hauling his arm over their shoulder "_Hurry_." He added. Arthur watched numbly. He had done the right thing. Maybe. Sort of. Okay, he really wasn't sure...but it was too late now. If they both somehow survived this he could deal with Merlin's anger later. Watching the guards leave, he turned to find the wall on the opposite end of the cell. Axel cursed the lock...but maybe he could figure out a different way. He let his hand drift along the stone wall, trying to let some idea come to him. Nothing. He had his sword now. He could...Maybe fight when the guards came to get him? That might work...

He thought back to the room in the Yard. He wondered if the stranger from earlier was already there. Part of him felt sick at the thought of it. He had to get out. He _had to_. Breathing in slowly, he tried to calm himself. He still had friends in the castle...Maybe there was somebody still able to help him. Though he couldn't think of anyone who would recognize him as the prince.

Think...There had to be _something_...

"Well, well, well," A voice said "Look what we have here?"

"_Riley?"_

He spun around and sure enough. Tana, Riley, and Gwen had somehow appeared. He supposed he had indirectly got rid of the guards for them, but that wasn't the confusing part of this whole ordeal.

"You're...Walking." He noted, nodding at Riley's ankle. From the doorway, one of the other servants poked their head in.

"We're clear so far! Ava and Edwin are ready when you are." She whispered. Gwen nodded with a smile. Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it was so wild." Riley told him. "We were in this secret place Merlin took us with this guy named Zephyr. Zephyr is this...Really cranky merchant. Anyways, he was like 'oh my God you guys are the worst' and went to stare in a bowl. Then after he was done staring at the bowl he was like 'oh my God the prince is in trouble!' and BAM! Healed my ankle. Magic. Please don't behead me. I had no part in the magic business. I just happen to benefit from it." Riley explained. Arthur opened his mouth, but Riley kept going. "And yeah, we know you're Prince Arthur now. Well, Tana and I do. The rest don't. Super uncool of you not to mention that by the way." He added with a scowl.

"You lied to all of us," Tana said "It would have really helped if we knew the prince was on our side. Just so you know." She told him with a sharp glare. "But I guess we'll still rescue you." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And you are _not_ invited back to our basement... My lord." She added. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"That's...Really nice, but you can't open the cell. Not without magic." He explained. "I literally just drugged Merlin over it."

"You _what?"_ Gwen choked "Why would you -? Not the time. Riley. Show him." She said and Riley held up a vial.

"The Zephyr guy gave us this after looking into the bowl. Again, I think this contains magic. I did not and will not use magic...but I will pour it on the lock in hopes it will free you. Then we are going to have run before Axel realizes what happened. Promise no beheading?" He added, holding up the vial. Arthur opened his mouth. "Too late. It's happening." Riley said and poured the red liquid on the lock. Immediately there was a sizzling sound before the lock gave a high pitched wail that had Arthur slapping his hands over his ears. For a second, he thought it hadn't worked. That was until there was a small clunk and lock fell off. Arthur stared.

"Come _on_," Tana said, throwing open the door. "Run!"

Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his sword and did just that. If Axel found Riley he was so very dead and Merlin would hate him even _more_. This was not a great predicament and there was no plan and-

"In here!" George whispered as they got up the stairs. Arthur blinked, baffled by his sudden appearance as he was pulled into the room with the other three. "Shh..." The servant said and pointed outside. The guards were walking back towards the dungeons just as another servant - Lyle, he was pretty sure - came by with a few platters of food. Arthur watched as Lyle tripped, running right into the guards so food went everywhere - soup and wine covering their uniforms.

"I am so sorry!" Lyle gasped "I'll get someone to clean that up for you. You know what? Come with me. I actually just washed some new uniforms for the guards. I'll get you cleaned up." He said brightly as the pair scowled and cursed. The guards gave one last glare before allowing themselves to be led away. Just before leaving, Lyle turned and gave a thumbs up.

"That should keep them a little longer." George noted "My lord, after you." He said, stepping to the side. Tana pushed him out of the door and they were off again, sprinting down the corridors. It seemed that accidents were happening pretty much everywhere. A servant would bump into a guard or passing nobleman as Arthur and the rest rushed past. Others would tug them into empty rooms or hide them in small closets that Arthur didn't even know they had.

"Is...Everyone in the castle helping us? I thought they didn't know I was the prince" He whispered after Edwin managed to hide them all in separate baskets of laundry. Gwen shrugged.

"They don't...But they like you. Or Arnold anyways." She said "So everyone agreed to help. Except Merlin. Because you drugged him, apparently." She said with narrowed eyes. Arthur gave a weak shrug. He doubted Gwen knew about his magic so he couldn't explain his reasoning entirely. Riley ducked under a table, yanking Arthur with them as more guards passed. "Lyle is doing a good job keeping them away from the dungeons." Gwen whispered "Nobody has rung the warning bell."

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked. "We need to get Axel's sword."

"What?" Riley asked "Why? I got my ankle busted over that thing. No thanks." He frowned. Arthur bit his lip. His mind flashed to something Merlin said earlier.

"Gaius...We need to get to Gaius. He has information I need." He tried instead. Tana made a choking noise.

"We are getting you _out_ of the castle. No way....My lord." She added hastily. "Sorry, stressful situation. I'm going to forget the titles."

"If you want Axel gone then I need to get the sword," Arthur whispered and they all went silent as a pair of legs walked past. Arthur continued. "And Merlin said Gaius had information about how to do that. This can't end otherwise." He tried. Gwen closed her eyes for a moment while Tana and Riley exchanged wary looks.

"Tell you what," Riley said, pointing at him "Promise me an extra sack of coins and I'm in."

"Are you _kidding me?"_ Tana hissed, hitting his arm. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Done."

"I want an extra sack of coins too." Tana told him, immediately abandoning her previous scolding. Arthur sighed.

"Fine. Gwen?" He asked, turning to her "...you can have coins also." He added and a small smile hinted at her lips.

"Let's go."

From somewhere above them, the warning bell began to ring. Arthur looked at his new impromptu knights solemnly. That would have to be their cue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was low key surprised there weren't any salty sorcerers on the show about Emrys kinda being absentee. I thought that was a natural arc to the storyline but it was never really addressed. I always felt like Merlin's role was supposed to be more than just protecting Arthur (or at least it seemed that way to me). Like. With the whole 'two sides to the same coin' it seemed like Arthur should have been the one to help develop Merlin into his role as leader of the magical community as Merlin helped develop him into his role as a more understanding, humble king who understood the value of all people.
> 
> But noOoOoOo let's just have Arthur die in Merlin's arms instead. Smh. I have a lot of opinions about the later seasons in the show. I won't force you listen to them all lol.
> 
> ALSO (just so we address this now)...Arthur helping Merlin develop ideally shouldn't be drugging him. However, it felt right to parallel this with Merlin's canon choice in poisoning Morgana a little. In situations like these morals tend to gray and you can definitely make some bad choices. Was Arthur's choice the right one? We shall see. Either way team destiny still includes an Arthur and Merlin that will make a lot of mistakes until fully developed... Plus, Merlin was ready to die for Arthur in the 4th episode of season 1. Drugging that boy was literally the only way I could think of for him to not self-sacrifice.
> 
> Anyways. We're getting close to the end. The big finale of Arthur and Merlin vs. Axel is happening soon. Thanks for sticking around this long. You guys are amazing!


	9. Dreams and Nightmares and Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer. I got a fun stomach flu so I've been a little dead. Also, is it weird that I was low key flattered that you guys thought I was going to really kill Arthur? Cause i was lol

"I owe you an apology."

Uther stared down at the table as he said it. Despite the food piled high around him, not much was eaten. Understandable. It would have been a difficult day for a king. He was told his only child was dead and his ward was infected with magic. Still, Axel wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to revel in victory. An apology. How gracious from such a king. Axel took a bite of his chicken.

"How so?" He asked, feigning ignorance "I do not believe you've caused me offense, my lord." He said as innocently as he could. Uther's eyes flicked up to him and he wondered if he knew that Axel was taunting him. Probably not. The man didn't strike him as very...Perceptive. After all, he wouldn't have bothered to step foot in Camelot if he hadn't been certain he was smarter than its king. Uther had been an _outstanding_ teammate in that regard. It was almost boring to manipulate him.

"I allowed words of others to sully my image of you. I can see now you are a trusted ally. I am...Most indebted to you." He said and _this_ time he had the gall to look up and meet Axel's eyes. He smiled back, allowing a shaking servant to fill his glass with wine. Thoughtfully, he took a sip. He hadn't accepted Uther's invitation to simply chat after all. He had other goals in mind for this meal.

"I am pleased to hear of your trust in me," He nodded "I hope I can use it to help you fight these evils that threaten your kingdom." He told him with a slight raise of his glass. Uther gave a weak smile and did the same. Axel didn't miss the fact his eyes flicked to the empty seats to either side of him. Or the way he looked to the guards every couple seconds. Axel wondered if some fatherly instinct was telling him that his son was still alive...and if there would be one when he was no longer so.

"I hope so as well."

"Good," Axel said, reaching forward to grab some grapes from the center of the table. "Because I have a way I can start." He told him, popping one in his mouth. Uther raised an eyebrow "I want to ensure the safety of your ward. I can only imagine the concern you must have letting her leave the castle when your son's whereabouts are unknown." He said, shaking his head in fake sympathy "I wish to personally escort the Lady Morgana to this Don's estate. To ease your mind." He added with a slight bow of his head.

He didn't dare to look up to read the king's expression. He just waited for the words. He wanted - no _needed_ \- this to happen. For all his preparations to take down Emrys..._Nothing _could assure him a win more than the girl's magic. She was perfect. Powerful and unaware. All he needed was a few seconds alone and the victory was all his. He just needed Uther to be amendable to him one last time.

"That's...Very kind of you," Uther said and Axel had to fight a smile at the clear relief in his voice "After all you have done for her...Nothing would comfort me more."

Really...Emrys was given too much credit. Hiding under _this_ man's nose was hardly a feat worthy of songs and praises. Axel leaned back to accept another serving. Why not? He was here to celebrate. And this would be quite the celebration...

"To Camelot." He said, raising his glass again.

"To Camelot." Uther agreed. To Camelot indeed.

* * *

"I'm sorry too."

Merlin didn't really register the words at first. He tended not to process Arthur's dramatic behavior during time sensitive situations. Chalking it up to that, he threw back the potion. It would be a relief to have his magic back. This was definitely the best plan. The liquid was warm going down his throat with the aftertaste of lavender.

"What do you mea-?" He started but was thrown off by a wave of fatigue. Whoa. Okay...Weird. Taking the potion to repress his magic was painful. This would obviously be the same. Except... Arthur was looking at him weird. He brought his hand to his throat, trying to push away the world spinning for a moment. "I...What?" He tried, wanting to make sense of what was going on. This felt wrong. It was wrong. He tried to grip something to keep from falling but knew it wouldn't hold him for long. His body felt lighter...Like he could float. "I don't..." He tried again. Why was Arthur just standing there? He was steadily getting blurrier but Merlin could still make out his expression. Lowered eyes, completely still and...Wait. Merlin opened his mouth but no noise came out. He wasn't sure if it was from the potion or betrayal.

Poison. Arthur had _poisoned_ him.

"You..." He tried again but the world was already fading.

Sure, Merlin had known in theory Arthur could (and might) try and kill him...but he had been taking it all so _well_ and...his mind couldn't make sense. Why would he...? Before he could figure out where he had gone wrong the blackness around him faded. Birds sang somewhere above him. He could make out the familiar scent of rain and trees as he sat up.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around. He was by a lake in the middle of...Somewhere. It almost looked like Freya's lake but there was something off about it. How was he alive? _Was _he alive? He wasn't entirely sure. Standing up, he looked around to find some sort of sign of what was going on.

"You can't just leave me in peace, can you?"

He spun around.

"Will." He breathed out. Yep. Definitely super dead. There was no other way this could be happening. His childhood friend was grinning at him from a rock overlooking the water, dirt streaked across his face like when they were kids and would spend days hunting inside caves to find treasure. "What...Is this place?" He asked, walking towards him. Will sat up, eyes sparkling with mischief as he shrugged.

"You tell me," He said and gestured around "This is your magic."

What?

Merlin wasn't sure what he meant by that. The place had a certain familiarity to it - like pieces of his favorite places all tied together but... He hadn't created it. He was pretty sure even he wasn't powerful enough to do that. He looked back to Will but he was gone.

"Will?" He shouted, spinning around. "Will!"

"You shouldn't linger here."

Merlin closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he liked all this whiplash of people appearing and disappearing. He turned again to find his father sitting by the bank, whittling a piece of wood as he looked out towards where a castle towered over them. Merlin stepped back. He hadn't noticed it at first. It looked like Uther's castle. Taking a few steps towards his father he sat down, realizing with a jolt his hands were free of bandages and completely healed. Yeah...This was looking more and more like a very strange afterlife.

"You're not dead or dying." His father said without looking up from his work. Merlin glanced over at him. "This is your magic."

"What does that mean?" He asked. "Is it...Am I dreaming?" He tried again. Balinor considered, tapping his knife thoughtfully against his palm as he mulled over the words.

"Perhaps in a way it is," He nodded and went back to whittling "But you shouldn't dream too long in any case. It is easy to get lost in here."

Merlin felt like he wasn't any closer to getting the answers to what he needed.

"Go ahead," Balinor told him gently "Get moving. Hurry." He said, with a nod. Merlin stood back up with a frown. Where was he supposed to be hurrying to? He looked over towards the castle to the lake to the forest behind him. Was he supposed to choose? Uncertainly, he looked out towards the water rippling as a fish leapt high in the air, splashing down. He stared out into the depths, moving forward so one foot touched the water. His boots didn't seem to get wet as he waded out a little farther in.

"Are you sure you want to come this way?"

This time, Merlin didn't even jump.

"No," He answered, turning to where Freya was watching him from a branch resting over the water. "But I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go."

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, feet dangling so she was just barely able to touch the lake below her. Merlin stared at her blankly. They said he had to get out of here. Why did it matter where he wanted to go? Freya's smile grew, seemingly reading his mind as she stood up, walking across the branch with her skirts blowing around her even though there wasn't a breeze. "Perhaps the castle? Arthur might be waiting there." She suggested, pointing to where the gray building loomed over ahead. "Or maybe...The woods?" She tried "That's where he is."

"He?" Merlin repeated "I don't-"

"Or maybe you'd like to stay here with me." Freya interrupted, gesturing to the water. "Though I'm afraid I won't be able to conjure up a couple of cows for us." She told him, eyes watching him carefully.

"Freya," He tried, reaching out to grab her, but he could only brush the branch she was on "Please tell me what's happening. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Supposed to do?" She repeated, looking down at him. "Merlin...Were you _supposed_ to rescue me from that cage?" She asked and Merlin gave a scoff. Of course not. Even Gaius had cautioned him against it. Freya had never been a part of his destiny. She hadn't been written about in any prophecy he knew of. Freya smiled again before she jumped off the branch, splashing into the water.

"Freya? Freya!" He shouted as she disappeared under the small waves. He jolted forward but before he could reach for her something grabbed at his ankle, dragging him under.

* * *

"...apologies again."

Axel closed his eyes in annoyance. The servant at his feet was still stuttering out excuses and whatever pleasantries as she picked up the scattered oranges on the ground while others continued to block the corridor all carrying obnoxious amounts clothing or food or...whatever. One boy was even lighting a candle simply to blow it out and relight it. He threw a bashful grin at him.

"I am so sorry...I'll be out of your way in a moment. The king does like the candles to burn a certain way." He said with a helpless shrug. Axel pursed his lips. While each and every servant here seemed properly terrified to be standing within three feet of him, none seemed overly eager to get out his way. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience...Patience... He didn't have _time_ to teach them all some manners.

"Perhaps I may show you a better route to your chambers, Lord Axel." One girl spoke up.

"I am heading to the Lady Morgana's tower, thank you." He answered stiffly. "Now each of you get out of my way." There was a pause. "_Now_."

They all scrambled away, clearing his path. From his right he could have sworn he caught a sudden movement near the courtyard but it was hard to tell because one of the idiots started bumbling about dust and blocked his view as he tried to reach towards one of the flags. Axel rolled his eyes and just pushed forward. He was so close. He just needed to wait a smidge longer. A few more servants blocked his path as he went, tripping or dropping things with a certain flourish to it. Axel sighed. He supposed clumsiness came with fear. He should have expected this.

Finally - _finally,_ he found himself at the base of Morgana's chambers. Nodding to the guards, he silently congratulated himself at Morgana's room being placed at the top of spiraled stairs. The guards wouldn't hear a thing. And even if they did, they wouldn't get to the ward very quickly. Not bothering to knock, he kicked open the door.

"Come near me and I'll kill you."

Axel scoffed, nudging the door closed behind him. Morgana was armed with a candlestick, standing on the opposite side of the room. He wasn't sure how she knew it was him that was going to collect her. Maybe it was her magic...Maybe she was just smart. Gods knew that _someone_ in this castle had to be. He rose his hands, showing he wasn't holding a weapon.

"The king has asked me to escort you to your next establishment, my lady." He said, not bothering to hide his smile. They both knew the truth. There was no reason to play any games. Morgana jutted out her chin, pointing the candlestick at him.

"Don't stand there and patronize me," She snarled "I have faced worse than you. Try and kill me. I dare you."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you dead, Morgana. What would that serve me?" He asked and tapped his sword "I want to help you."

"Liar."

"Well...I want to help myself," He admitted with a shrug "But it would help you too. You must be terrified." He told her and tugged at his sleeve, showing a spiral tattoo on the inside of his forearm "I understand that." He told her. She didn't look surprised at the revelation. It seemed the news that he was a druid was shared to her as well as Arthur. Emrys was diligent. "I want to strengthen my magic..I can do that by taking yours." He said, taking one step forward. "Does that interest you?"

"No," Morgana said quickly and took a step back "Why would it?"

"Why _wouldn't_ it? No magic, no problem. Do you honestly think controlling your magic will help you hide it? The king will find out about you. Why wouldn't he? You have nowhere to run. He would search the ends of the world for you... He's a powerful man...There is nowhere you could hide. Your parents are dead. Your allies aren't truly yours, but Uther's. Who could even _protect_ you?" He asked. He waited for her to say other magic users...Or Hell, he would _love_ for her to say the druids would.

"I will protect myself." She said instead. Axel hummed. Interesting. Okay. He could work with that.

"How so? What exactly are your skills here?" He asked. Morgana shifted, eyes not leaving him "You have magic...That you don't know how to use. I hear you are handy with a sword. Though I doubt you would hold up against Uther nor his many guards. Cleverness perhaps? I do think you are quite clever." He said, crossing his arms "Though..You are still _here_. If you haven’t found a way out by now... Will you ever?" He asked and shook his head "Don't worry. We can think of something, I'm sure."

"I said don't patronize me."

"Your spirit! Ah, yes. Surely _that_ will save you."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Then admit it!" He yelled, throwing out an arm to gesture at her "You have _nothing_. Nothing that will save you from the flames. Arthur is already sentenced to die...Don't join him. Use that cleverness to rid yourself of your magic. I promise I will put it to good use." He said. Morgana looked at him. For a moment her face crumbled and he could see the raw fear in her eyes. "You are far too young to live this way..." He pressed, softening his voice.

"I want something in exchange."

Damnit.

"Really?" He asked, unimpressed. Maybe he should go ahead and attack. The magic he would use to subdue her would be minimal compared to the magic he would gain from her after all...His fingers rested on his sword, feeling the thrum inside of it. "I want Arthur alive. You...Keep him alive and I'll let you take it."

Interesting. Axel had never really planned to kill Arthur Pendragon. Not really. But it had all fallen in place so nicely. The perfect trap and torture for Emrys. Not to mention he couldn't exactly allow Uther to reunite with his son knowing all he knew...Or was that even a real threat? The boy would have to admit he used magic at some point if he wished to convict him...Then again, he was clearly smarter than Axel gave him credit for.

"Counteroffer?" He tried. Morgana scowled "You let me take your magic. I help Arthur escape and I sneak you _both_ out of Camelot."

Morgana hesitated.

"But...What's the point of leaving if I don't have magic? And _you_ said he would find me!" She added, holding up the candlestick as if she might run in him through with it. Ugh. She was so much smarter than the rest of them. How inconvenient. Still, he liked to think he was smarter.

"Fair point," He amended "Fine. New deal. Give me your magic and I will save Arthur _and_ as a sign of good faith I will ensure the safety of a few others." He said and silently held his breath. Morgana's candlestick lowered slightly, brows coming together as she seemed to repeat his words to herself.

"I...Don't understand."

"Are you _really_ going to tell me there aren't people you care about who aren't also in danger here? Nobody who has angered the king? Nobody else with magic?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible "I can't protect them all but...I can do my best to keep the ones you name safe."

"Gwen." Morgana said immediately "I want my maid safe."

Axel inwardly groaned. Gwen was definitely not Emrys. Still, it was worth a shot. He doubted Morgana would be aware of anyone else with magic. If she had named Riley or Merlin...Ugh. He would _finally_ have an answer after spending so long narrowing all those damn servants down. No matter. He just needed her magic for now. It wasn't like she could do anything if he broke his promise anyways.

"Deal-"

"Wait." Morgana said and closed her eyes. "I...There is...Another magic user." She said and clenched her jaw "I just don't know if he's worthy of any protection." She spat out harshly. Axel rose his eyebrows. "He...He's lied to me. I don't know why but I am so..." She trailed off, hands tightening around the candlestick. Axel gave a weak smile. He didn't need to push. It seemed he was not the only one Emrys had let down. Perhaps Axel could have left him to dig his own grave after all. "But if he were to die...I'm not sure I could bare it." She admitted, voice softening. Axel said nothing. He didn't know Morgana well...but he had seen her heart already. She would give him the name. Anything else he might say now would only tip her off. "One more person."

Bingo.

"Only one," He told her with fake sympathy "I can only help so many."

Please, please, please, please, please... Morgana closed her eyes.

"Merlin." She said softly and Axel felt his world slow down. Merlin. Of course it was Merlin. He took a long breath and smiled. Morgana stared at him, mouth opening and closing for a moment before her face hardened. He wasn't sure if she realized her mistake. It didn't really matter anyways. Before he could respond a loud chime came from outside the tower. Axel froze.

"Arthur's escaped." Morgana said as the bell rang. Her eyes hadn't left him. "If the guards catch him they'll kill him on sight." She said and Axel nodded.

"I should go help, then." He sighed. Damnit. _Damnit_. It was Emrys. It had to be. Axel had been so certain his magic was gone. How could he have gotten him out? "Thank you again for all your help. It has been...Most illuminating." He tried. Morgana lowered the candlestick, slowly walking over him. He was surprised she was willingly getting within arms reach of him. Perhaps she really had bought it. "Morgana?"

"He's there..." She frowned, pointing out the window. Axel's breath hitched. Emrys. He shot past her, looking out the window down towards the courtyard beneath them. With the sun setting, it was hard to make much out but he definitely couldn't see more than the usual guards below. Was he trying to run away? His eyes roamed, for the familiar neckscarf. How-

His thoughts were cut off by a loud clang and a flash of pain.

Fool. Damn. He turned, blindly reaching for his sword at his hip when the candlestick struck again. Struggling for a moment, he yanked out his weapon, swinging it blindly.

"GUARDS!" He managed to shout, cursing his earlier arrogance. He took back his wish. He hoped they heard and he hoped they _hurried_. There was a glint in Morgana's eyes as she stood over him. Blood. There was even some blood on the damn candlestick that he could only assume was his as droplets dripped to the ground. He looked down and saw some landed on his sword as well though by the looks of it... He glanced up at Morgana and gave a wry smile. Fool. The door burst open, men filing in with shouts of alarm as they dragged Morgana away from him. She smiled and...Axel felt a stab of fear at the sight of it. Emrys may have found a grave enemy in him...but Uther seemed to have found a foe somewhere even worse. He tried to remember he had won this battle though it didn't feel that was as she spat at him, struggling against the guards' hold as the candlestick fell with a loud clatter. His head throbbed, the world spinning as black spots danced across his eyes. Morgana scoffed.

"I told you not to patronize me."

* * *

Merlin didn't have time to register he was drowning...Mainly because he wasn't drowning. The moment his head disappeared within the water he felt himself falling.

"Hello Emrys."

He registered the voice just in time to hit the ground, pain jolting as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Mordred...?" He coughed, rolling to the side. He felt the eyes dig into him as he looked up. Mordred was sitting on a fallen tree, hood obscuring most of his face. Merlin still somehow knew it was him. It was hard not to recognize him. Merlin felt like he could recognize Arthur's fated killer even if he was deaf and blind. "Why are you here?" He demanded, voice growing hard. Will. Balinor. Freya. So far this place his magic had made for him only included his dead loved ones. Mordred was neither dead nor loved by him.

"Why not?" He asked and tilted his head. Merlin took a frustrated breath, sitting up to look around. He was in the forest. Where Freya had said 'he' was...Had she meant Mordred? "Have you come to kill me?"

He looked away.

"No." He said and stood up. He didn't care where he went...As long as he was away from him. He took a few steps but nothing seemed to change. Mordred was in the same place, on the same log, and Merlin felt like he hadn't even moved. He tried again. Mordred smiled.

"Maybe your magic wants you to kill me." He suggest innocently. Merlin ignored him. "What's wrong? You've tried once before."

"You're not real." He informed him "And..You'll kill Arthur! I had no choice."

There wasn't much of a point defending himself in a place where reality was clearly distorted, but Mordred had just been weighing on him so heavily. The guilt. The confusion. Kilgharrah had expected him to let this child _die_...And Merlin hadn't been able to cope with that at first. Turns out, letting him live had felt so much worse. The tossing and turning. The paranoia that Mordred would show up one day ready to kill Arthur. It had caught up to him and the next time he saw the child...

"You know nothing of the future Emrys." Mordred informed him dryly and stood up, pushing the hood of his cloak down. "How can you be so arrogant yet so humble?" He frowned. Merlin sighed. Now wasn't the time. Clearly he was stuck in some sort of weird...loop. He needed to find a way out.

Ignoring Mordred, he tried to think creatively. Going under the water had led him here...Maybe climbing up a tree would get him out? He walked over to a tree, eying the first branch thoughtfully. He gave it a small tug.

"Why do you protect the prince?" Mordred asked innocently. His voice was so young and...wary for someone his age. "If I'm supposed to kill him then why not spend your time hunting me down? Or order the druids to kill me?"

"I don't order anyone around."

"Yes you do."

In addition to one day killing Arthur, Mordred was also apparently destined to be annoying.

"I do _not_." He muttered. Mordred sat on the ground, watching Merlin failing to climb the tree. "And that's not how it works. People could still kill him before you have a chance."

"So there is, perhaps, a future where I do not kill Arthur Pendragon." Mordred said. Merlin stopped moving. He had thought of that. Of _course_, he had... It was all so confusing though! Would befriending him lead to him killing Arthur? Would sparing his life? He didn't know what steps to take in order to ensure both Mordred and Arthur's safety. He put his forehead against the tree in defeat. "I can't blame you for seeking out certainty...And there _is_ such certainty in my death." Mordred told him conversationally. He sounded fifty more than twelve.

"Why am I here?" He asked weakly. Mordred looked at him.

"Your magic is trying to tell you something."

"Magic isn't sentient." He snapped back. He hated when people talked that way. As if magic was more than a tool. It was the same as a sword or a cup. Sure it could be dangerous, but also useful. It just depended on whose hands it was in. Mordred nodded.

"Then maybe you are trying to tell yourself something." He said and the ground rumbled before cracking open beneath him.

* * *

Gaius...Looked tired.

"I suppose there's a good reason for this?" He asked, taking off his glasses. "My ward has already been brought to me drugged so I'm hoping for some _good_ news." He added callously, eyes locking onto Arthur's. Ah. Right. He hadn't considered Gaius' anger in addition to Merlin's. How did he even know it was him who drugged Merlin? Well...Maybe he'd understand. Arthur doubted Gaius wanted Merlin in danger anymore than he did.

"Gaius! I know you won't believe this but it's true...Arnold is actually Prince Arthur." Riley announced "We've saved him from certain death. But he says he needs some information about a sword. So. Here we are." He explained and sat down "Also, I'm magically healed. Arthur already said he wasn't going to behead me."

He hadn't said that but...Well, Arthur _wasn't_ going to behead him so he just ignored that.

"Axel's sword?" Gaius asked, not missing a beat "Yes, Merlin asked me to look into it. I found...Well, I found out what I believe it is but...It isn't good news." He told them dryly and stood up, walking towards his cupboard. "Tea?"

"Oh, yes please." Tana sighed, sitting down at Gaius' bench "I'm exhausted."

"What did you find out about the sword?" Arthur pressed and looked around "Is Merlin in his room?" He asked to double check. Gaius nodded, grabbing some leaves and placing them with extreme precision into a pot. Arthur's eyes flicked up to the closed door. Part of him wanted to walk through to see if he was any closer to waking... but this sword business seemed like it should take first priority.

"It's a container." Gaius told him, nodding to the open book on his desk "For storing magic. My guess is he has taken many other warlocks' magic before coming here." He said and his eyes flicked to the three servants. Right. They would have to make sure not to blow Merlin's cover. "The good news is he can run out. That's why his attacks haven't been successful. For the most part he's relying on his own magic. If he uses the sword then he risks not having enough for when...He needs it." He added on slowly. Arthur frowned.

"Does magic work that way?" He frowned "Sorcerers can just...Run _out_ of magic?"

"It's an element, Arthur." Gaius told him "People can run out of water but the world will always have more. The strongest have an easier time finding that water. The weakest...Not so much. Which is why it is more convenient to store water in things."

Weird...but okay. He would run with that analogy.

"And...the thing Axel wants to use the sword against?" He tried "How much water would that equate to?"

Gaius considered. Gwen was looking between them both as if they had lost their minds. Which...Maybe. Arthur was really not having a great week. If he went crazy than he thought that was perfectly understandable.

"For...Our analogy, think as if water could form a human being."

Well damn. Okay. He wasn't sure if that implied Merlin was entirely made up of magic - and if so was he even still classified as human? Wait. Was _he?_ Morgana said Arthur had been made of magic. What the Hell did that make him?

"....Arn- um, Arthur?" Tana asked "Are you alright?"

"Gaius," He said, voice going high "After all this is over I'm going to need to talk to you about some technicalities of my birth."

"Oh God," Riley muttered "Do princes not know about sex or something? Who the Hell is going to tell him about sex?"

"You are the most annoying person I know." Tana sighed, hitting his arm "What does this sword have to do with anything? Axel has magic. So what? It isn't like we can do anything about it." She said with a shrug "Just wait until the prince looks like himself again and he can tell his father the truth." She said with a sort of 'duh' roll of her eyes. Arthur scowled at her.

"Great thinking. Don't know why it never occurred to me."

"I feel the need to point out the obvious since your plans tend to include playing dress up without telling anyone." She shot back and Gwen cleared her throat.

"I think Axel is after something in the castle," She interjected, putting a placating hand on Tana's arm. She was looking at Arthur carefully, eyes ever so slightly narrowed "And we need to protect it because if Axel gets this thing then...?" She gave a nod, waiting for someone else to fill in the blank. Gaius sighed.

"Then he will have endless, infinite power and we would all be in a lot of trouble. The most important thing to know is if that sword is drawn then it _cannot_ touch anything magical. The blade will immediately take the magic out of it. Even if it is a small nick." He warned. Oh boy. Arthur was silently congratulating himself on drugging Merlin now. Did it make him a horrible, terrible, awful person? Absolutely. Was he relieved that Merlin had no way of getting near Axel's sword right? You better believe it.

"Wait," He interrupted his thoughts "Why isn't he just going around slashing things?"

After all, if the sword just needed a nick...He could have just used it to flay Merlin's hands.

"Distribution." Gaius told him "If it touched a non-magical entity then that is what the magic will go into. My guess is he isn't strong enough to quite qualify as something magical, but has enough power to not be considered a non-magical entity. He would only be able to operate the magic through touching the sword."

Arthur thought back to all of Axel's annoying pushes with his magic. The irritation seemed like it should qualify him as magical...And magically annoying. Maybe he should start trying to equate things to what he knew. Axel's magic was like a knife rather than a sword. Still potentially dangerous but still not the same thing as a sword. There. He was nailing this. He supposed this was good news. Technically, if Axel _did_ manage to get Merlin's magic there seemed to be a way to retrieve it. Though by the sound of it...Well. It wouldn't be a good situation to be in.

"Alright," Riley said, taking over Gaius' the tea making from Gaius and pouring them all cups of boiling water. "Then we should destroy this magical thing before he gets ahold of it."

"No." Arthur said a little too quickly "I mean, um. That's not an option."

"Sneak it out of the castle?"

"Possibly..." Arthur considered. They had managed to sneak Riley out. Maybe sneaking Merlin out was possible as well. Gaius cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. 

"If the sword were not in Axel's hands at all then it would cease to be a problem and he would not longer be a threat." He pointed out, almost in exasperation as he tapped his foot. "I don't believe Axel is a great swordsman in any case." He added. Arthur frowned. While it would be lovely to simply challenge Axel to a fight he wasn't sure how well it would go. Not until Arthur looked like himself at least and he could gather a crowd to keep him from using magic. Perhaps they could wait until the potion wore off? He wasn't sure. Quietly, he walked over to Gaius, sitting so he was directly across from the man.

"You're angry with me," He said quietly, leaning in so the others couldn't hear. "I understand."

"Merlin told me everything that happened before going to help you escape." Gaius said coolly, turning another page in his book. "And now he's unconscious due to a very strong sleeping draft infused with magic."

"I had to," Arthur defended "He was going to turn himself over to Axel. I was in a cell. There was nothing else I could have done to prevent him from going." He said and suddenly he felt an overwhelming rush of frustration. "He also told me that _you_ were the one that told him not to help Morgana. I shouldn't be surprised. Sorcerers always said you did nothing during the purge. I was bold to assume you'd advise Merlin any differently."

Gaius' eyes flickered from the book to him. He didn't look angry or even...Offended by the statement. Arthur felt a stab of guilt as his own words sunk in. He knew he wasn't being sympathetic to someone who had literally watched his friends burn in front of his eyes while wondering if he was next but... It was _Morgana_. How could he tell Merlin to not help her?

"Merlin's goal has always been to keep you alive. I have a similar goal...To keep Merlin alive. This is not the first peril he's faced in his walls - just the first one you've been made aware of." He said and Arthur pursed his lips. He didn't get many 'know your place' speeches as a prince but those few sentences effectively fell in that category. He leaned back a little, forcing himself to remember all the kindnesses the man had given him over the years. Surely, he had given Merlin just as many. If he could be sure of anything it was that Gaius cared for Merlin as a son and would treat him as such. He supposed that was what mattered at the moment.

For now. Once he finally got Merlin to sit down and tell him what the Hell had been happening these past few years he might revisit all of this.

"How do I get the sword?"

"You'll need Merlin." Gaius informed him.

"You just said he can't touch it," Arthur argued, struggling to keep his voice low. Gwen had already paused in drinking her tea to look at them suspiciously "He shouldn't be anywhere near Axel in that case."

"Well, obviously that's why he can't go against Axel himself." Gaius said and reached out to pat a hand on his arm "He _is_ capable of much...Though I must say it is refreshing to hear someone else voice their concern. I've grown senile muttering it to myself...Though perhaps that's the age." He frowned. Arthur snorted. "With his magic...He may not _have_ to be close to Axel. Though it will take both you and I to convince him of that."

"Is it possible to convince him of anything?"

"For you? Of course." Gaius smiled and leaned back "But for now we have to find a way to wake him up."

Arthur paused. That...Didn't sound good. Sleeping drafts usually lasted a few hours at most.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...It was quite a strong sleeping draft. Not to mention the magic used heightened it quite a bit. I don't know what it was originally intended for or how you got it, but I suspect the user could be in a great deal of pain and still not awaken." He explained and flipped another page in his book "I'm trying to find a counter but...I'm a little concerned if I'm honest. Magic users have been known to have strange reactions when taking magical potions that don't contain their own magic."

"I'm starting to panic so dumb it down for me. Did I hurt him?"

"Not exactly. It wouldn't be an issue if _he_ had drawn the potion. His magic would recognize itself. However, this is someone else's work. Eventually, his own magic will absorb it I believe...It is hard to tell. His powers aren't quite like anything I've seen before. But I can't tell you how long that will take...Or what it might have triggered in his mind." He frowned, pressing a finger to his lip. Arthur sat frozen, horrified. "It hasn't harmed him," Gaius reminded him gently "It is just hard to tell when he will awake...And we'll need him to awake soon."

"Someone needs to tell me these magic rules," Arthur breathed out slowly "What if I give him chocolate and he dies? I'm going to kill him!"

"...He's not a dog."

"No. Dogs can be trained to behave well." Arthur muttered rubbing his eyes. New note: don't...um. Melt down your sword and pour it on another sword...Or something. This wasn't working anymore. Gaius looked like he might retort but was interrupted by shouts echoing outside.

"HURRY! GET HIM TO THE PHYSICIAN!" Somebody yelled and everyone simultaneously turned to Arthur.

"This isn't ideal." Riley noted calmly and got up, taking his tea with him "Should we hide in Merlin's room?" He suggested and Tana shoved him towards the door as Gwen rushed to clear away the mess they had made. She grabbed Arthur's arm, pointing him towards Merlin's room. Helplessly, he looked back at Gaius and followed them. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Merlin unconscious but it didn't look like he had a choice. Footsteps were hurriedly making their way to door. 

"Do you think Axel got someone else?" Tana asked as they all huddled in the room. Arthur glanced over, seeing Merlin lifelessly sprawled on the bed, chest slowly rising and falling. It was unnatural. Arthur knew (via endless hunting trips and expeditions the two had gone on) that Merlin was never still - not even in his sleep. He tossed and turned and kicked and generally made an ass of himself. Him just...Laying there was...Uncomfortable. From outside the room, the entrance to Gaius' chambers were slammed open.

Riley leaned over to peer in a small crack and immediately paled. He tugged on Arthur's arm, drawing his attention from Merlin. He pointed at where he was diligently spying through the hole.

Arthur didn't have to look long to see what the issue was.

"What happened?" Gaius demanded as the man fumbled in, hand pressed to his head.

"Lady Morgana attacked him. The magic must have done something to her." A guard said. Axel gave a hiss of pain, clearly on the verge of unconsciousness as he tried to steady himself. He glanced at the others who had paled. On one hand... This could be an opportunity (thank you, Morgana). If he passed out then Gaius or Arthur could just go and grab the sword without a problem (in which case he hoped the guards left very soon). On the other hand, if Axel healed himself with magic (in which case he hoped the guards stayed) then...He turned to look at where Merlin was still asleep.

This could be very, very bad.

* * *

"No man, not matter how great can know his destiny...Nor can he escape it."

Merlin hit the side of the cavern he had fallen into in frustration. He was quickly losing patience with this entire experience. He especially didn't want to hear from Kilgharrah at the moment. How was he even here? He looked around to see if there was any opening where the dragon could be, but all that surrounded him were tunnels that were barely big enough to fit him.

"Where are you?" He yelled, looking around. There was no sunlight or torches that he could see but somehow the area was well lit. The words were still echoing, reminding him of his first conversation with Kilgharrah.

"You tell me." Kilgharrah's voice echoed. "It is, after all, your choice."

Again. Merlin was pretty sure his skills were being overestimated here. He couldn't just choose where people _were_. Or perhaps the dragon was using his usual cryptic metaphors and riddles. He walked forward to where the tunnels split off in three different directions.

"I don't have a map," He tried lamely "Or..." He knelt down to touch the ground. If this wasn't real...Could his magic still work? He closed his eyes, feeling a familiar tug in his chest before warmth spread to his fingers. Yes. Grinning, he opened his eyes to look at where his magic would lead him. Nothing. He frowned and tried again. Nothing seemed to light up or glow or....Any of that. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Kilgharrah''s voice said. Merlin rolled his eyes. Typical. "You still don't understand how destiny works. Choose a path."

"I don't know which one is the right one."

"There is no right or wrong. I've told you this before."

Right. He had...Except Merlin vehemently disagreed with that. There was most certainly a right and wrong...He had participated in both. Helplessly, he stared at the three tunnels. He had to figure out which one he was supposed to take. They all looked identical. Nothing out of place. Nothing that could tell him what led to where.

"Give me a hint." He tried. There was a sigh and Merlin spun around, feeling a presence behind him. "How...What?" He blinked, taking a step back. The man watched Merlin through golden eyes, saying nothing. "You're human?" He finally got out.

"No," Kilgharrah told him. Merlin stared. This definitely looked like a human person in front of him. Granted, his ears were pointed and he seemed to glow a little bit but...He had long golden hair, two arms, two legs, and was wearing dark red robes. He figured he would at least _qualify_. "Which one?" He asked, nodding towards the tunnels. Merlin sighed.

"I don't _know_. Tell me."

"I cannot," Kilgharrah informed him bluntly "You may be young..but you are certainly not young enough to be fooled by this." He added. Merlin just waited. He wasn't going to play along anymore. This was ridiculous. Axel was still out there. People's lives were on the line and his mind was playing games with him. Perhaps Kilgharrah sensed he was on the edge because his face softened ever so slightly. "How is Arthur supposed to rule?"

Ugh. Merlin grimaced, his previous betrayal rising up. He forced it back down.

"Fairly." He said (if not a little bitterly) "With...Patience, I guess. Justice. I don't know." He said throwing his hands up "It's up to his best judgement. He chooses."

Kilgharrah nodded. Merlin looked at him. What? Was the conversation over? Did he miss something? What was the point of that question? Finally, Kilgharrah sighed.

"An artist may paint whatever he wishes. An author may write what they choose to. Even a king cannot fully absolve their choices even over the smallest of thing. He may command the author who paints a tree...but the artist will still choose the brushes and colors and paint."

For the love of all that was good... Merlin was never going to get out of here.

"That's nice," He said and pointed to the tunnels "Now please tell me which one gets me out of here."

"Merlin," Kilgharrah said, voice said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Fate may be written in stone. Unable to change. Static. Destiny is _not_. It forms to your choices and your heart. That is why no man can know or escape it." He said slowly and gestured to the tunnels. "You are not supposed to do anything. Destiny is not written for you to follow. You were made to write destiny."

"I'm supposed to protect Arthur," He and clenched his jaw "That is what you told me."

"No," Kilgharrah told him "I told you to keep Arthur Pendragon alive because through him magic could re-enter the world. _You_ decided that keeping him alive was the only thing that mattered." He added, a little flatly towards the end. Merlin frowned. "Choose what you will. There is no guide for you to follow. No future is fated. Not yet anyways." He said and let him go. Merlin clenched his jaw. He didn't like that. Not at all.

Why couldn't anyone give him a nice template to follow? Do this and that and bam! Everyone is happy. That was what his whole operation here was dependent on. Keep Arthur alive? Bam. Everything is fine. Now, fake-Kilgharrah was telling that _wasn't_ the case? How utterly inconvenient. He didn't know enough about anything to make decisions that would form destiny. He was a servant.

"Choose. And hurry." Kilgharrah informed him, looking around "You can't stay here."

"But I-"

"Choose." He interrupted. Merlin turned back to the tunnels. The ground was rumbling again, only this time it seemed much more ominous. He turned back for some final advice, but Kilgharrah was gone. He looked desperately at the three tunnels once again. Cracks were starting to form. He was out of time. He waited for some sort of gut feeling to come to him. Inspiration, divine intervention - _something_. When none came he felt his will crumble. Nobody was going to lead him.

With that knowledge, he took the left one and ran. Just as he stepped forward, the ground burst and the world went cold. He couldn't breathe. Voices whispered around him and before he could try and recognize them, he felt his body jerk awake.

* * *

Arthur was just deciding whether he could take down the guards and Axel when Merlin gasped.

Riley spun around, immediately launching himself at the bed as Merlin shot up, breathing heavily as he looked around as if he had been sprinting rather than laying idly in a bed. The servant clapped a hand over his mouth, ignoring Merlin jumping at the touch.

"Hey," He whispered "It's me. Riley. Hi." He said when Merlin tried to jerk away "Nice to see you. We need to keep quiet otherwise we might all die."

It was a stressful sentence, but Merlin seemed to relax at it, breath slowing down slightly. He looked around, swallowing. Then his eyes met Arthur's.

"You escaped then." He said lowly as he shoved Riley's hand off of him. "Good for you."

Yikes.

"We helped him," Gwen said, looking over her shoulder "Axel is out there." She added, nodding towards the door. "He's injured but the guards are still here so we can't take his sword."

"His...You know about the sword?" He asked, bewildered. Gwen nodded. Merlin's eyes flicked to Arthur again but he didn't say anything, only shoving off the blankets and looking around. Riley reached out to grab his wrist, giving a slight shake of his head. Arthur scowled but didn't comment on it.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Merlin was still drinking in the situation, eyes roaming all of them with a sharpness in his gaze that Arthur had never noticed before. Finally he got up, taking a long breath and moving to look through the crack they were all taking turns using. Arthur moved so he could see but Merlin paid him no mind as he pursed his lips.

"I can go out there," He whispered "And lead the guards away."

"That's dangerous," Arthur said immediately. Merlin rolled his eyes which left him a little taken aback. It felt more...Dismissive than usual. Arthur tried to remember he did drug him. "Maybe we should wait a few more minutes." He tried instead. Gwen nodded her approval and Arthur got the feeling that was the only reason Merlin seemed to relent slightly. He walked back and sat next to Riley which...Okay. He wasn't aware that Merlin and Riley had a destiny together but whatever.

"What happened while I was...Recovering?" Merlin asked, rubbing at his temples. Tana gave a quick recount of everything while Gwen continued to look at where Gaius was scurrying around to mash herbs together and clean Axel's wound. Merlin stayed silent throughout the story, only nodding in acknowledgement of it all. When she was done he tapped a finger on his knee, deep in thought.

"It seems foolish not to take advantage of him outside the door weak and injured." He told them all "I think the best bet is that I go out and distract the guards and Riley can go take the sword." He said reasonably "Or perhaps Gaius can poison him first. Would you like that plan Arthur?" He asked, with a glare. What? Before he could question what _that_ meant, Gwen nodded.

"Oh, that's a good point." She said and peered through the crack again "Do you think Gaius is already poisoning him?"

"Wait," Arthur interrupted "Riley can't get the sword. Axel might see him."

"Tana then." Merlin amended "It doesn't much matter. He'll hopefully be dead soon anyways."

This was ridiculously petty. Okay, maybe it was understandable - but couldn't he wait until _after_ to be angry? Arthur closed his eyes.

"I will get the sword-"

"I don't trust you with it." Merlin said bluntly. Ouch. Arthur blinked, trying to quickly school his expression to keep anyone from reading the shock and hurt that seemed to slap him in the face. "How about Gwen?" He tried. Gwen shifted a little uncomfortably, eyes flicking towards the door.

"Merlin, I understand you are upset but-"

"But what?" Merlin interrupted "You're the prince. Don't you have enough swords at your disposal?" He asked, voice hardening "Or would you like to take Axel's place of stealing magic from other people?"

What the _Hell?_

"No!" He said, trying in vain to keep his voice low. Gwen hit his leg, gesturing to where the guards were still standing idly in Gaius' doorway. "Why would you think that?" He whispered "I've been trying to keep magic out of Axel's hands more than anyone! _You_ were the one who was going to just hand it over!" He accused "I prevented that."

"Yeah, you did a great job." Merlin muttered "Listen, I'm still going to keep you alive for the sake of the world but if you're going to keep trying to kill me-"

"_Kill you?"_ Arthur choked. This man was out of his mind. Riley and Tana were watching with raised eyebrows, eyes flicking between them like some fort of jousting match. "What are you on about? I would never hurt you!"

"You poisoned me!"

There was an awkward pause.

"No I fucking didn't!" Arthur burst out and Gwen hit him again "You're alive!"

"Probably because Gaius gave me an antidote."

"What the Hell? I drugged you! Which is still bad, yeah, but I didn't try and kill you!" Arthur hissed. He picked up one of Merlin's tunics lying on the floor to throw it at him. "You really think I would kill you?" He demanded. That was...Well, that was a little hurtful. Here Arthur was dealing with dragons and magic and an evil foreman while dressed up like a bloody servant and Merlin had the _audacity_ to think Arthur would kill him in the most underhanded way possible.

For all his talk of trust and willingness to die for him...His tune sure changed quick.

He clenched his jaw, looking away. Merlin was frozen - blinking slowly as he looked to the others who nodded.

"Oh." He said quietly. Arthur ignored him. "I - well, you can't blame me for thinking you might want to kill me. Given...Everything." He added. Arthur scowled. Jerk.

"Yes, Merlin." He said "I'm sitting here because I want you dead. I got myself sentenced to death because I want you dead. I deliberately didn't kill you in that forest the other night because I want you dead. I convinced you to drink that potion that would shield you from Axel because I want you dead. I dressed up as a bloody servant to make sure the foreman wasn't hurting the servants _because I want you dead."_

"He does not want you dead." Riley translated helpfully. Merlin went red, eyes suddenly focused on the ground. Arthur shook his head. Amazing. Truly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Arthur didn't answer. He needed to focus on stupid Axel. Merlin got up to quietly tip toe across the room, sitting next to him. "I didn't-"

"I don't care." Arthur interrupted "It's fine."

It was not fine. Still, they stayed silent for a few minutes, the others awkwardly looking at their hands in the midst of the tension. The bloody guards were still there. He glanced outside. The sun was gone now, giving way to the stars and moon outside Merlin's window. He leaned over.

"Is your magic back yet?" He whispered. Merlin jumped.

"I...I don't know." He frowned "I haven't thought about." He admitted and looked down at his hands. "I don't feel anything. It might be at midnight or something. A lot of spells use midnight as a general rule."

"Is magic always so inconvenient?"

"It's been convenient at keeping your head on your shoulders." Merlin told him dryly. Arthur snorted until he remembered he was mad at him and turned away. "I also use it for my chores...Pretty much all of them...And to occasionally embarrass you." He added lightly. Arthur felt his interest tug at that but he was not falling for the bait. "Also, I've used it to break numerous love spells. Well...One love spell. Maybe two? I'm not quite sure the sidhe's enchantment counts..." He mused thoughtfully. 

"Love spells?" Arthur asked, unable to help himself.

"Lady Vivian?" Merlin grinned "It was _awful_. I had to hide her in a closet and you still went and snuck off into her room trying to bribe her with chicken and what not...I wasn't able to tell if the spell was making you bad at romance or if you just...were." He said shaking his head. "Truly horrendous."

"Stop trying to make me feel better." He muttered.

"I'm insulting you."

"Merlin." Arthur frowned and look at him. "I said it was fine."

"It's not." Merlin sighed and nudged him lightly with his foot "I'm...Really, really, really bad at this. I assume the worst in pretty much everyone if I have even the slightest reason to. That's why I didn't tell Morgana the truth. That's why I tried to murder a child-"

"You what?"

"In fairness, he did look like a killer." Merlin said "He was kind of creepy. When Kilgharrah told me he would kill you...I figured he fit the description." He shrugged and while Arthur definitely wanted to expand more on that, he let Merlin finish. "I just want there to be some...Formula to all this. Either trust everyone or nobody. Or do a certain set of things and everything will be fine. I don't know what the Hell I'm doing ever. I hate it when these decisions are left to my judgement."

"But they are."

"I _know,"_ Merlin groaned "I'm realizing that and I'm just not good at it...Yet." He added warily "I'm kind of hoping you'll be able to balance me out. Tell me if I'm being too paranoid or what not." He said. Arthur looked at him. "And I shouldn't have automatically assumed you tried to kill me. I know you well enough to see how ridiculous it is. I'm sorry." He added. Arthur sighed.

"Well...I'm sorry too. I've never given you much credit for how hard you work... Even as just a servant it's a lot. With all of this... Well. I can understand why you are a complete disaster now." He told him. "I'm glad I've seen your life. You shouldn't have to do so much of this by yourself."

Merlin looked down at the ground, obviously fighting a smile.

"I have waited _so long_ for this appreciation. You have no idea..."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Just one more time? Please?"

"Shut up."

"This is all so sweet," Riley said from where he was sitting "And I'm glad we're having this conversation but..." He gestured to the door. "We should really take advantage of our weakened enemy outside the door." He pointed out and Arthur blinked.

"Were you listening this _entire _time?" He demanded. Riley gaped at him.

"This room is small. Nobody else is talking. Obviously we're all able to hear you two whispering a heart-to-heart." He said, shaking his head. Merlin paled.

"So...You know about...?"

"Merlin," Tana interrupted "Literally nobody is surprised. You sneak out into the woods almost every night and visit an underground cavern in the castle. All the servants knew you were up to _something_. I wouldn't have guessed magic but...It is better than what _Gwen_ thought."

"Hey!" Gwen said, pushing her slightly. She turned to Merlin "I might have thought you were having an affair of some sort." She shrugged and when Merlin gaped, pointed a finger at him "I wouldn't have thought that if you had told me you were a sorcerer!" She added with a scowl.

"Besides," Riley shrugged "You sent us to a guy who healed my ankle with magic. Was I supposed to think you _weren't_ involved in sorcery?"

"Truly terrible discretion."

"You weren't subtle at all."

"Honestly, I'm just grateful the king hasn't realized."

"Whatever," Merlin cut them off, looking disgruntled at the revelation. "Just don't tell anyone. And Arthur didn't figure it out so..." He gestured vaguely. Arthur wanted to point out he may have no figured it out, but he did find out without Merlin's knowledge. That counted for something.

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't realize he was Arnold." Tana pointed out "Both of you are disasters." 

"We should focus on Axel." Merlin said, annoyed. Arthur bit back a grin and tried to nod in agreement. "Are the guards still there?" Merlin sighed, running a hand over his face. Gwen glanced back out.

"No..." She said and Arthur punched the air in victory "But neither are Gaius and Axel."

Damnit. Merlin sat up.

"Gaius is gone?" He asked sharply. How did everyone just _disappear_ without them noticing? Arthur held out his arm to prevent him from getting up. "He might be holding him hostage!" Merlin objected, but didn't push his arm away.

"Yes, but we can't go rushing out there." He said calmly. He looked at the other servants "Could you figure out where he's at?"

"It seems as if you're finally understanding how our network operates." Tana snorted and stood up, dusting off her dress. "Riley and I can each sneak around until we've run into anyone who has seen him. Edwin and Molly should still be at their posts...And Gwen can go check on Lady Morgana." She mused and helped Gwen up. "What about you two?"

"I'll stay with Merlin until he has his magic back in a few hours. Let us know what you find." He said, tapping his sword. Merlin nodded. His eyes drifted nervously to the door but didn't object.

"Good luck everyone," Riley told them all "Don't die."

* * *

It was a little weird waiting for the end of the world.

Well. It wasn't _really_ the end of the world...but it felt like it a bit. Merlin's world at least. Everything he knew seemed to have been flipped and changed and readjusted until he was left wondering if this was all just a really strange dream. Now it was just him and Arthur sitting his empty room until his powers came back. Which...What a wild scenario. He glanced over at where Arthur was leaning against the door, hand tapping his sword.

He wasn't sure if the potion was wearing off or if it was just obvious now but...He looked so much like himself it was hard to look away.

"So what was your favorite chore?" He couldn't help but ask "Gathering herbs? Polishing boots? Mucking out stables?" He said and Arthur rolled his eyes before turning to look at him. "Do I have your future sympathy for when you ask me to do something?"

"I am so very grateful I can order someone else to do it all for me." He told him with a sniff and Merlin laughed. "Though I will admit there were some...Appealing things about life as a servant. There still things I didn't get to try."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I could _nail_ a Morgana impression."

"If I can see you do a Morgana impression than I will personally make sure you attend every event we ever have for the rest of time," Merlin told him without hesitation "Which reminds me...How was mine of you?"

"Awful. Totally inaccurate. I'm embarrassed for you."

"I think it was beautiful," Merlin snorted and let his head fall back on the edge of his bed. "What else haven't you tried?"

"Hm...Spin the bottle?" Arthur mused and Merlin hummed. Unexpected. He peered at Arthur through his lashes. "Though I'm not sure I would like to do it with that many people." He added, wrinkling his nose. Merlin snorted. While he and Arthur hadn't participated that night, he had seen the horror in his face at the amount of people who _had_.

"How many is an acceptable amount then?"

"Two," Arthur nodded and Merlin lifted his head up. "Me and the other person."

"I - I don't think you get how the game works."

"I get how the math works." Arthur nodded so seriously that Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't Gaius ever teach you arithmetic?" He asked. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Apologies, my lord." He scoffed "And who is your plus one to spin the bottle?" He asked. Arthur wrinkled his nose, looking deep in thought before shaking his head.

"Sorry. You have to go hang out with the nobles for that information." He told him, lightly kicking him. Merlin considered.

"Hm...Me as an undercover noble? What would I even do? Drink lots of wine and judge people?" He asked, fighting a smile at Arthur's outrage. "My undercover name could be...Meravice."

_"Meravice?"_

"It sounds fancy and royal." Merlin told him proudly "And I'll be a...Duke of a very far away land that has an abundance of apples." He continued, admittedly getting a little caught up in his fake character "My brother is the king of the land but I hate him. One day I'll _murder_ him and steal the throne for myself." He added. Arthur rose an eyebrow. "What? I have to find someway to make Meravice's life interesting."

"You would be the worst noble ever."

"You mean the best. Admit it. I would put the other stuffy gits to shame." Merlin told him with a nod. Arthur didn't say anything but he could see him smirking as he looked back through the crack. Merlin looked down at his hands. He had no idea what time it was but it had to be getting close...Maybe. He glanced outside towards the moon and sighed. He wanted to regret taking that stupid potion. He felt useless. Still, if it all worked out...

Before his mind could wander there was a crash outside that had both him and Arthur sitting up. Merlin looked around. It could be the guards still searching for Arthur. He looked around for a good hiding place for him only to be cut off by a scream.

"Gwen." He said immediately and moved towards the door. Arthur didn't stop him. "She's Morgana's servant...Did they arrest her?" He asked, worriedly as he shot down the stairs. "We shouldn't have let her go alone."

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

Before he could continue to berate himself, Arthur's arm shot out and grabbed him just as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Gaius' medical bag was on the floor, vials and herbs spilled everywhere. Merlin felt his skin prickle.

"He knows who I am."

"What?" Arthur frowned and looked at the ground. He couldn't see any sign of Gwen but her scream was still ringing in his ears. "That's impossible-"

"He has Gwen and Gaius." Merlin pointed out "Do you think it was a coincidence?"

"We aren't sure that he took them." Arthur said slowly though his eyes were fixed on Gaius' bag. "Maybe...Something else happened." He frowned, looking around. "We just-"

Another scream. Why weren't any guards rushing over? Where even were the guards?

"This is definitely a trap." Merlin decided. That didn't change much though. Just because it was a trap...Were they supposed to just leave everyone? The castle felt oddly empty. Merlin had thought Axel had been saving his magic to fight him but based on the absence of even the servants...

"Yeah," Arthur agreed "Any chance your magic is back?" He asked and Merlin shook his head. He still felt empty. "Okay. I would ask you to stay behind but I know you're not going to do that."

"Correct." Merlin nodded.

"Then just stay behind me, okay?" Arthur asked warily. Merlin sighed. He supposed he could go with that. Though there didn't feel like much of a need as they aimlessly roamed around the empty halls, torches flickering low. As far as he knew, no spell could make people just vanish. Axel had to have somehow gotten them in one place. Merlin wasn't sure why though. Axel didn't appear to be stupid. He would have to have a reason. His mind flicked to one of the first spells he had seen in Camelot. The one where the witch sang everyone to sleep. There didn't appear to webs like back then but maybe Axel had a similar spell...Though why would he waste so much magic? It didn't make-

Merlin stopped walking. They had just made their way to the entrance of the throne room - Arthur's sword raised as he put a hand on the door to push through.

"Arthur," He said very slowly. The prince stopped, glancing back at him. "Tana said Morgana was the one who attacked Axel?"

"Yeah." He frowned, eyes flicking him over warily "That's what the guard said at least. Why?"

"Do you think there is any chance that his sword touched her?"

Arthur went white. Merlin couldn't blame him. A sinking sensation was knotting his stomach. There had been a reason that Kilgharrah had warned him about Morgana after all. It wasn't just that she could be a potential enemy... He held his breath, mind racing. No. No, this wasn't...It _couldn't_... 

"We need to leave," Arthur said carefully "We need to find Zephyr and...Ask him to give you something to get your magic back quicker. If he knows who you are then there's no point to hiding it anymore." He reasoned. In theory, it was a good idea. In reality... Merlin wasn't sure they would be able to get out of this castle. He supposed they hadn't run into any issues so far.

"Come on," He said, tugging at his arm. "We need to hurry."

"No...No, I don't think you do."

Damnit. Merlin whipped around to see Axel leaning against a pillar. He definitely hadn't been there before. _How?_ He internally screamed and went to move in front of Arthur only to remember he was no help. Arthur rose his sword, eyes narrowed.

"Where is my father? And the others?" He asked. Axel sighed. For the first time, Merlin saw his sword was drawn. It looked clumsy and unnatural in his hand, but the sword itself was beautiful. The gold of the hilt extended the blade. He was a little surprised the rubies didn't also cover it considering how decorative the thing was. He stepped back and looked at Arthur.

"Does it really matter right now?" Axel asked and pointed the sword forward "Don't make me kill you both."

Arthur scoffed. A pretty bold move considering they were both definitely about to lose but then again...Arthur was definitely more of an optimist in a strange way.

"You can try."

Axel's eyes went gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:  
I just finished watching Versailles and lemme tell ya. I spent the E N T I R E series not realizing that the guy who plays Philippe is the same guy who played Mordred. I was shook. I'm still shook. That man is an ADULT. I think in theory I am aware that it has been years since Merlin ended but I haven't fully understood that bc I'm expecting everyone to remain the same age lol. Also, I'm pretty sure the kid who played young Mordred is now the main character in Sex Education. That left me shook too. Also...shout out to them both bc they are still amazing actors. 
> 
> Anyways. One more chapter to go! I'm can't believe it is almost over. My writer's block has truly been awful these past few months but this came so easily! Thanks for sticking around with me lol
> 
> PS: If you're freaking out a little just remember I do intend for this to end happy for everyone...Except Axel. Obviously not Axel. Two of my fave lighthearted scenes are going to be in the next chapter so worry not. I feel bad leaving you guys stressed 😂


	10. Long Live Arnold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END! Again, sorry this was a bit of a wait. I ended up traveling this week so my wifi has been unreliable and I had to post a different fic which was going to be deleted in my drafts soon. 
> 
> Anyways. It's here. The end. I'm kinda sad it's over but to ease the pain I have a surprise you in my last a/n so keep a lookout for that.

Arthur had heard the phrase that your life passed before your eyes when you die. He had not be aware that the future also made an appearance too. As he sailed through the air, he pictured the bards all gathered around trying in vain to write the (un)heroic death of their prince. How do you make getting killed by a wall a prince-worthy death?

"Ah, yes." Merlin would say powerless and old to young children scattered around him "I was there...The prince told the man he could try to kill us...And so he did try...And succeeded."

Honestly. What _embarrassing_ last words. 'You can try'. It would be badass if he lived. Ridiculous if did not. He felt his body slam into the wall behind him, pain shooting in all directions before he falling to the floor where even more pain greeted him. Great. At least he was still alive. A second chance at a more respectable death.

"Arthur!"

He glanced up to see Merlin still in the same spot he was before, looking horrified as he glanced between Arthur and Axel. There was a long pause where Arthur tried to get his bearings. Okay. They needed a plan. He glanced outside to see the moon still high above them and tried to think positively. So, it would appear Axel had Morgana's magic in addition to the magic he already had. That was...Not good.

Also, Morgana had _that_ much magic? He stored that thought away for another time.

He just needed to waste time. If he kept Axel busy enough then maybe they could make it until midnight...Whenever the Hell that was. He forced himself to stand up, muscles aching from the abuse.

"I don't need to bother with you," Axel informed him and turned to Merlin who stepped back "It is _you_ I need to speak with." He added. Merlin jutted out his chin, eyes narrowing slightly as he glanced around.

"I wouldn't," He warned "You won't win."

It sounded like a warning but Axel only smiled.

"How so?" He asked and took a step towards Merlin "Why don't you attack me with all that magic I hear so much about?" He taunted. Arthur forced forward, trying to rid himself of the ringing in his ears. Merlin said nothing in return, inching back towards the wall behind him. A smart plan, actually. Nobody could throw you against the wall if you were already against the wall. It took Arthur a minute to realize Merlin's plan wasn't actually putting himself in a less vulnerable position.

"Alright." He said lightly and grabbed one of the torches off of the wall to launch at Axel. Why not? Arthur couldn't say he was surprised that Merlin had resorted to just throwing fire at his enemies. Axel dodged the first throw but Merlin was already racing to the next torch. Arthur managed to take two more steps. He had a plan. It wasn't really...A _good_ plan... but it was all he had cooking up in his now very frazzled mind. Picking up his sword he went back to Axel.

"My turn!" He announced and from somewhere behind him, he heard Merlin approach with two more torches. Axel looked at them both and sighed.

"I vastly overestimated this fight." He muttered and pointed his sword in Arthur's direction. "Let me get to Emrys. You and I don't need to do this, Arthur."

"Tell you what," Arthur said and held up a hand to stop Merlin from throwing another torch. "I will let you if you give me a good fight. Me. You. Swords only." He suggested and there was a choking sound from behind him. He held his hand up again, hoping Merlin would trust him with this. Axel was staring at him warily before shaking his head.

"I'm not a fool," He informed him with an air of impatience "I know you are a skilled swordsman - and I simply need to flick my wrist to rid myself of you."

"Good point," Arthur told him with a nod "Alright, so...I'll fight with one arm behind my back?" He suggested and Axel stared. "I can hop on one foot?"

He would look ridiculous but _damnit_ he would see this stupid plan of his through. Merlin was shifting uncertainly. He looked back with a glare to make sure he wasn't about to throw another torch. Immediately, the sorcerer lowered the fire slightly when he met Arthur's gaze.

"He's distracted." He said as an explanation "Besides, how is you fighting on one foot with one arm going to do anything?"

"I'll win!" 

"You will not." Merlin told him with a shake of his head. Axel cleared this throat.

"Are you done?" He asked and nodded at Arthur "Let's just...Get this over with so I can get what I came for." He sighed and readied himself. "You should thank me for allowing you this fight, Pendragon." He added and Arthur had to fight not to roll his eyes. The ego on this man. Though he supposed he _should_ be grateful. Axel would be the smarter of the pair if he just threw Arthur against the wall once more and be done with it. He supposed Axel couldn't resist the idea of winning a challenge against Arthur while Merlin watched. His pride was definitely his weak spot here.

Merlin tossed another torch - this time barely missing Axel.

"Do not - _Merlin_." He complained. He wanted to reassure him he had a plan. Merlin shrugged, looking unrepentant. "Run." He added under his breath but Merlin only scowled and kept looking around for more impromptu weapons. Axel rose his sword and Arthur took a deep breath. This better work. If it didn't...Well. Hopefully he would have some good last words.

He held up his weapon and gave the first strike.

* * *

Merlin realized what Arthur was planning exactly three seconds into the fight.

It was ridiculously stupid...And kind of genius. He had never given Arthur enough credit with how smart he actually was. He supposed Arthur had never had much of a chance to show his ingenuity with Merlin discreetly solving all of his problems in the background. He didn't have much time to drool over Arthur though. The sorcerer knew if this actually _worked_ he would have to help him in a different way. The question was if Axel would let his ego overshadow his common sense for Arthur succeed. He was pretty sure he could aid in that aspect of things.

"Hey!" He shouted "You were right, Arthur. I think you actually _can_ win. I bet if I run you could hold him off long enough for me to get our druid friend." He taunted and Axel's eyes flashed gold, distracting him for a moment. It must have been his own magic because Merlin only stumbled back the torches loosening in his grip slightly. Arthur almost dropped his sword and kept his eyes focused on the strength behind Axel's swings. It was the worst Merlin had ever seen him fight. Axel's eyes narrowed. Damnit.

"Clearly, you've never had any lessons." Arthur told him "I can help. You're putting all your weight on your back leg. It slows down your footwork." He informed him and slashed again. Axel's face was steadily becoming more red with each backhanded comment. It didn't help that every time he tried to speak either Merlin or Arthur cut him off with another snide observation on his technique.

"Yeah, even I know that." Merlin clicked his tongue. Axel gritted his teeth and sliced through the air again. Arthur frowned, clearly trying to calculate how close he should be. Merlin bit his lip. Please, please, please...

"Ha!" Axel said when Arthur moved forward, lowering his sword just slightly so he couldn't completely block Axel's blow. Merlin smiled. The blade nicked the side of his arm and Arthur pulled back before going back to his normal position to disarm him. Axel must have realized whatever game they had finished because he raised his arm, causing Arthur to stumble back. Axel stared, blinking in confusion. "Wha-?" He started and thrust out his hand again. Arthur fell back a little, his sword skidding across the room but nothing else happened.

"Congratulations," Merlin smiled "You got a hit on the crowned prince of Camelot. I wonder where all your magic went?" He couldn't help but smirk. Axel froze. Arthur was no longer paying attention to either of them, instead looking at his hands with his sword clattered on the far side of the floor, out of reach. Axel's scowl deepened and he rose the sword again.

"One more hit and I have nothing to worry about." He gritted his teeth. Arthur stepped back, holding up his hands. He had gone completely white, rubbing at his chest as if something uncomfortable had launched itself inside. Which...He supposed it technically had.

"Merlin," He called "Some guidance please."

Oh. Right.

"Um...I don't know how Morgana's magic works but I think it's instinctual like mine. Try just letting your gut tell you what to do." He suggested and launched another torch at Axel as he tried to step towards Arthur. His eyes glowed gold and it simply fell to the floor.

"_That's_ your advice?" Arthur demanded and sidestepped to avoid Axel still trying to approach. "I - whoa." He interrupted himself when the door to the throne room cracked down the middle. "Did _I_ do that?" He demanded, looking aghast. Merlin was too busy trying to get Arthur's sword to really answer right away. Arthur had taken away Axel's magic. Great. But if he couldn't control it then Axel was definitely going to get it back. Getting Arthur his back sword was probably their best bet.

"Congratulations," He shouted, grabbing the weapon "You're officially the worst kind of criminal in Camelot. Welcome." He told him and the ground rumbled a bit, shaking the castle so dust began to fall from the ceiling. "Arthur." He said sharply and even Axel froze a little at the display of magic. "Stop panicking. You'll bring the castle down." He warned as the gold receded from the prince's eyes. It looked strange on him. It definitely felt wrong to see him uncertain and scared. Merlin hoped this experience wouldn't end up turning him from magic even more.

"Kind of hard to keep calm." He shouted and dodged Axel slashing his sword at him. "A little help now?" He gritted out and Merlin swore under his breath, sprinting over with Arthur's sword. Axel held out his hand behind him and Merlin tripped. He gritted his teeth, barely able to keep himself from getting impaled on Arthur's sword and the castle rumbled again. The throne room's door burst into splinters.

"Arthur!" He shouted, frustrated.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Merlin!"

"Focus on what you actually want to attack!" He said "And not the innocent castle. Just think about what you want to do and picture it happening." He tried and got back up. Admittedly, it would be hard for him to focus on anything with Axel still trying in desperation to slice him half. If it wasn't for the years of training, Arthur couldn't have avoided all the desperate hits the other man was throwing. Merlin was about to try and get him the sword again when Axel went flying back, hitting the side of the wall. Merlin froze. Huh.

"Aha!" Arthur shouted, looking pleased with himself. Merlin didn't have time to congratulate him. He tossed the sword in the other man's general direction and sprinted to where Axel was laying. The golden sword laid about a foot away from him, rubies glittering in the low light surrounding them. Merlin was farther from it, but Axel didn't look like was moving soon. He bent down to grab it when he felt a jolt of pain and pressure hit his side. For a moment things went black and when he opened his eyes he felt someone on top of him. So close...

The castle rumbled again and Merlin gritted his teeth. He wanted to remind Arthur to stop panicking but was effectively silenced by Axel grabbing his throat and squeezing hard. He tried to breathe in but all that came out was gasping sound. Arthur had his sword. It was fine. He just has to survive until Arthur came up and stabbed Axel. Trying to get some air, he felt around him, gripping at the cold stone.

Screaming. He heard screaming though he couldn't be sure who it was. His fingers touched something hot and he remembered the torches he had thrown earlier. The world was getting darker. He wasn't sure he had the energy to actually grab it. God, he was burning. His chest felt as though hot flames were rushing over him. He hadn't thought this was be the kind of fire he would lose his life to. As it was, Axel's face seemed to get blurrier, the pain making his chest ache more and swirl as his fingers tingle with...with...Wait. No. That felt familiar.

He heard Arthur scream his name and wondered if he was really that slow getting to them or if time was moving by slowly somehow.

He closed his eyes, giving up on trying to breathe to instead focus his energy on his hands.

Axel gasped, letting go with a hiss of pain as Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

It looked like midnight had finally come.

Axel screamed, scrambling off as if Merlin's skin were made of acid. Gasping for breath he grabbed the torch beside him and swung it hard at him. Axel tried to move back, tripping as he clothes lit up in a bright light. He cried out, raising his hand - perhaps to put out the flames but before he could, he went completely still. Everything went silent until red started blossoming in the front of his shirt. Merlin could only watch in shock before he collapsed, revealing Arthur sweaty and exhausted. He dropped his sword, the sound clattering loudly in the empty hall. Merlin coughed, taking the moments of relief to try and regain his breath.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, falling to he knees next to where Merlin was still trying to regain his breath. He propped himself on his elbows, forcing himself to stay still as Arthur yanked the neckerchief off of him to look at his neck. There was still pain even at the gentle prodding of his fingers. That was definitely going to bruise.

"I got my magic back." He managed, voice rasping. His eyes fell to where Axel was still on the floor, unmoving. A strange sadness washed over him. It wasn't the first time he had harmed another sorcerer. It probably wouldn't be the last... but there was still a hollowness to it even if it was justified. Somehow, he still felt as though he had failed.

"Yeah," Arthur interrupted his thoughts, tapping the side of his face to regain his attention "You did. Good timing." He told him and Merlin snorted. He wasn't sure why but everything seemed hysterically funny. Arthur joined in second later though Merlin doubted her knew what was funny either. "Could you grab that sword and cut me again?" Arthur asked after they were finished. "I need this magic gone before I blow up the castle."

"Oh right." Merlin said and forced himself up, grabbing Axel's discarded weapon and slice at Arthur's hand. The prince immediately wilted at it's disappearance and Merlin had to use the remainder of his strength to keep them both from lying back down on the floor. "Here..." He muttered "I can heal you." 

Arthur blinked a few times before giving a small nod. Merlin grabbed his hand and tried to feel for his injuries. He felt Arthur's eyes on him as he worked.

"I've haven't seen you use magic before." He noted absently and Merlin glanced up at him.

"I know." He said warily and leaned back, trying to read the other man's expression "What?"

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly. He jerked himself from Merlin's touch, almost jumping at the question. "Nothing. I just...I didn't expect you to look like that." He told him and Merlin tilted his head. His eyes just turned gold. That was all that really happened as far as he knew. Arthur tugged at his collar. "It suits you." He finally shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Well...No offense, but it didn't suit you." He smiled lightly "I think you look much better with a sword." He said. Arthur blinked and the words suddenly caught up to him. "I didn't mean - I just was saying you, um. You're obviously better with a sword. Not that you look - I mean, not that you look bad without one. I wasn't, I didn't word that right. I'm saying-" He tried, feeling his face heat up. "You know, we should do something about that." He said, gesturing to Axel. "Now isn't a good time for a conversation. Let's get rid of the corpse." He told him and stood up. "I can take him to the Yard or something. Then I could probably use my magic to make you look like yourself again."

"Sure," Arthur agreed "Then you can finish whatever you were saying about me and swords."

Merlin couldn't believe he lived through Axel only to immediately want to die afterwards.

* * *

Screaming. Fire. Silence.

Morgana's dream seemed to shift - though to what she wasn't sure as she jolted up. It seemed less real. More like a memory and less like a premonition. The images seemed blurry. Like they wanted to change but didn't have the power to. She shifted slightly, body aching as she tried to process.

"Morgana."

She looked around, body relaxing a little the voice. She was in the throne room - along with everyone else apparently. She had no idea how she'd gotten here or...why. All she knew was she felt a strange emptiness. The voice called her name again and she glanced up to see Gwen also rubbing her head as if she had just awakened.

"Gwen." She breathed out and went to stand up only to wince a little. Others were beginning to stir, the room coming to life as the guards hopped up quickly, shouting in alarm while maids and servants were looking around in confusion. "What happened?" She asked and Gwen grabbed her arm, keeping her steady as she swayed.

"I'm...Not entirely sure." She admitted and nodded to her leg "You're bleeding."

"Oh." Morgana blinked and looked at the tear in her dress "Axel...I attacked him earlier and his sword cut me." She shrugged. Gwen frowned at that but said nothing. Not that she had much of a chance. Uther was looking around wildly - arms flailing as he took in the scene.

"_Guards!"_ He shouted, eyes fixed on where the wooden door was in pieces "What has happened here?" He demanded and winced as he went to stand up. His eyes found hers. "Morgana." He breathed out and before she could object, rushed to her side. "Are you harmed?" He asked, putting a hand on her cheek. She shook her head, ignoring the slight sting in her leg as she did so. "This was the work of magic..." Uther muttered and closed his eyes. "We need to get it out of you at once while I find out what has happened-"

"Axel is what happened." A voice interrupted. Morgana let out a small breath of relief. Arthur. Thank God.

"The prince!"

"He's alive!"

"Prince Arthur!"

The whispers continued as Uther's hand fell away from Morgana, eyes widening in shock. Morgana looked at the prince. The potion must have worn off now that everyone could see him. He was in his usual clothes, beard shaved off, and hair back to it's normal blonde. He looked around the throne room warily, eyes his softening a bit when it feel on Morgana.

"My son," Uther breathed and took a small step towards him "I was told you were dead. What happened?" He asked, uncertainly reaching for him. Arthur didn't seem to melt into the touch as he usually did. If anything, he remained tense, eyes watching his father warily.

"I...It's a lot of explain. Axel orchestrated everything."

"Axel?" Uther repeated, looking scandalized "And where is he now?"

"Dead." Arthur said and shrugged off his father's grasp. He took a few steps towards Morgana, grabbing her hand to help keep her steady. She felt a little off balanced, a strange lightness flooding her as she tried to move. Arthur squeezed her hands. "We need to talk later," He whispered "Don't panic about anything that might be missing." He told her cryptically before allowing Gwen to grab her other arm.

The rest of the night went by in a bit of a blur. She was aware of pieces of Arthur's story to the court. Something about Arthur pretending to be a servant and Axel cursing him to nobody recognized him while he went to do all sorts of misdeeds to try and kill him and overthrow Uther. There were some blurrier details to the whole thing but nobody asked too many questions. Everyone seemed far too relieved for Arthur to be alive and well.

Morgana was also relieved, of course but...She was still going to ask questions.

"Your...Name is Emrys?" She frowned. Merlin was sitting at the edge of her bed with Arthur leaning against the frame. Both were looking at her with varying degrees of uncertainty but Merlin seemed more nervous as he twisted his hands together with a shake of his head.

"That's just what the druids know me as." He sighed "There's a prophecy. Arthur is supposed to be this great king and I'm supposed to help him and be a bridge between Camelot and magical beings." He explained and Morgana rose her eyebrows. She had always thought that Arthur would be a good king - maybe even a great one - but one worthy to be announced in a prophecy? It seemed a bit far fetched. This was the boy who used to throw temper tantrums when she didn't share her dessert as children. Now he was supposed to bring back magic?

"So Axel was after your power." She clarified, trying to piece it altogether. Merlin nodded. "I'm sorry. I revealed you to him."

"Don't be sorry. You thought you were helping and when you realized he'd tricked you beat him with a candlestick. Points for that." Merlin told her with an impressed now. He went silent for a moment, fingers tapping his knee before speaking again. "I think he was...Angry with me. He must have felt justified in taking my magic. I haven't...I haven't used my magic to its fullest potential." He sighed and Arthur tilted his head.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Morgana and Merlin turned to him. "He, uh, told me while I was in the cells that he was...Displeased with the whole Emrys thing." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck "I was going to wait for a better time to bring it up."

"Oh." Merlin said and his eyes fell to his hands. "Well, after you _drugged me_," He said with a note of annoyance. Arthur offered a tight lipped smile as Morgana gave him a subtle nod. She was a little impressed he had been so ballsy. Merlin didn't seem as pleased by it (understandably so) but didn't ponder on it as he continued "I had a weird sort of internal pep talk about my priorities." He sighed, rubbing his temples "It was probably for the best. If you had told me it would have defeated the purpose of me making my own decisions." He shrugged.

"I think I would have done a great job in telling you to get your act together."

"The _point_," Merlin said, ignoring him "Is that we're supposed to balance one another. You need to learn to listen to other people and I need to figure out how to listen to myself." He shrugged. "Which...Is why I didn't tell you Morgana. I'm sorry." For the record - he really did sound sorry. Morgana gave a soft smile, leaning forward to grab his hand. She wasn't sure she forgave him completely but...It was a nice start. "I know what it's like to be alone with this kind of secret. I should have helped you sooner."

"Well," She sighed, tucking a leg under her "You're here now."

"Yes...Which brings me to the next question. Um...So Axel's sword." He said and Arthur revealed the sword in question from behind his back. Morgana wrinkled her nose at it distastefully "It's whole thing is that it takes and gives people magic. When he cut you, it took your magic away." He said and Morgana froze. The emptiness inside her suddenly made sense. "But - we just have to cut you again and you'll get it back." Merlin added quickly. "You only need to decide if you want it."

Huh. Morgana blinked, a little taken aback. Axel had given her the same offer. Now that it was coming from Merlin though... She wasn't certain. The idea of being safe and carefree once more seemed a little tempting. Her life could go back to how it was before. Well...Maybe. If she was honest with herself there really wasn't much going back. She wasn't even sure if she was the same person since she discovered her magic.

"It was meant for me," She finally said with a sigh "And I can use to help other people like us."

Merlin smiled weakly.

"Yeah...I understand." He told her and Arthur handed her the sword "And we'll still get you to Zephyr. Um, does he know she's coming?" He added to Arthur, who shrugged. "I get the feeling he might be annoyed I keep springing people onto him, but it'll be fine." He said. Arthur frowned.

"I think he's kind of annoyed by us."

"A little bit, yeah. Don't know why. Maybe it's just you."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur muttered and Morgana rolled her eyes as she weighed the sword in her hand. It felt strangely light for being made of pure gold with jewels. Maybe the magic inside it was responsible. Carefully, she put her hand to the tip and pressed down. Only a prick of blood appeared but she immediately felt a warmth rush through her, making the world much louder. Right. This felt better. Smiling, she handed the sword back.

"Thanks," Merlin said "Maybe we can give Zephyr the sword too...Or another druid clan-"

"You should keep it." Arthur interrupted. Merlin looked at him. "I'm serious. You are probably the best person to protect it. And if you're turning over this new leaf to be more responsible..." He nudged and Merlin gave a roll of his eyes. "Just something to consider." Arthur added and paused "From, you know, a prince. Who employs you."

"Are you trying to _order_ me to keep the damn sword?"

"Never."

"Are you going to heal your hands?" Morgana interrupted, nodding to Merlin's bandages "Now that Axel is gone?"

"Definitely. I'm going to be needing them soon, after all." He said, a small smile touching his face. She gave him a questioning look. "His majesty over here is planning to speak to the rest of the servants. Since, you know, he did lie to them all and pretend to be a servant and all that." He told her brightly. Morgana turned to Arthur who was looking gloomy at the prospect. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I don't know why you think they'll be so harsh. They're nice."

"They didn't know it was _you_."

"It's going to go well." Arthur said with an air of confidence. Merlin looked over at Morgana, fighting a smile. Morgana looked down at her hands. She knew Gwen pretty well and by default heard quite a bit about the servants she was close to... She wouldn't say anything.

"If you say so," Merlin told him "I'm sure it will go over _great."_

* * *

"TRAITOR!"

"Riley," Arthur frowned, holding out his arms as he face the hoard of servants he had corralled into the room for a 'staff meeting' "You already knew."

"So it's true then? It was you the _entire time?"_ Ava choked out, gripping Edwin's arm. "My lord, anything we did to cause offense-"

"Cause offense?" Somebody else yelled "This is an offense to _us!"_

"Ah," Master Colby frowned, tapping a finger to his lip "How...Most unfortunate." He said as more mutters of outrage and disgruntled complaints began to rise. A few people burst into tears which didn't help Arthur's argument of 'this is going to go great!' he had been insisting on earlier. He turned to look at Merlin who gave him a very 'I-told-you-so' expression before turning back to the chaos.

"We're all getting beheaded. Great. Merlin, what the Hell? You didn't recognize him?"

"Yeah!" The crowd turned "You knew!"

"I did not know!" Merlin argued and paused "At first...Towards the end, yeah. _But-" _He tried, holding up a hand to silence them. "He only did this to help get rid of Axel. We should thank him."

Everyone went silent at that. Come on. That wasn't fair.

"He was so bad dusting," Somebody else whispered "We should have known."

"Alright," Arthur interjected before more people could throw in their opinion on _that_ "I understand you feel as though I've...Violated some privacy. I definitely abused trust in some ways and I am sorry for that. I was on your side and I should have let you know that. I just had the idea in my head that the less people who knew the less chance that Axel would find out." He reasoned and there was a reluctant murmur at that. "I want you to know that nobody here needs to worry about _any_ repercussions. I feel as though I learned a lot from all of you and have enjoyed our time together."

Everyone looked around suspiciously.

"How nice is that?" Merlin tried "_No_ repercussions after he heard some unkind opinions and saw some very bad impressions?" He prompted and a few people muttered thank yous. Right. This was not going as planned. It didn't help that Tana was standing up on a table to regain everyone's attention.

"I have an idea," She announced "I think we all understand the situation you were in, your majesty. I know I am grateful not to be executed for saying you might not be a great king." She shrugged "Sorry." She added unapologetically "However, there is one experience as a servant you did not have...Perhaps we would be more apt to give our forgiveness if you shared this one last thing with us." She said and Merlin pointed to her.

"There it is."

Arthur had no idea what they were talking about but nodded. He had done pretty much the unthinkable this week. He even used _magic. _Whatever Tana was talking about couldn't be worse than what he had endured.

"I...Would not be opposed." He said and looked towards everyone who apparently seemed to know exactly what she was talking about since they all perked up. "Would this be sufficient?" He asked. Gwen shook her head at him from the front row in what might have been pity.

"We should get you another disguise," Merlin told him "We'll wait until your father leaves to escort Morgana too. Just to be safe."

...he was getting a little nervous now.

"I...Alright." He frowned. "What exactly am I doing again?"

The crowd only laughed. Riley cleared his throat, making his way onto the table next to his sister. Arthur internally screamed. This was looking more bleak by the second. He glanced towards Merlin who was giving the other servant a warning look, but Riley only grinned back.

"Before Arthur faces his final trial as a servant...I think it is only fair we offer his alter ego a toast. There must have been much struggle to live as we do. I, for one, have never seen such a truly, terrible, awful servant. I will keep that part of our future king close to me. When he is crowned I will think...Wow. Finally. We have a king who sort of knows how to polish a damn spoon." He said, placing a hand over his heart as the crowd chuckled. "I hope the Arnold in you never dies, my lord...Long Live Arnold!" He yelled, punching the air. Nobody even hesitated to yell the phrase back.

"Long Live Arnold!"

Huh. So they didn't hate him after all. That was good news. It at least reassured him that whatever task awaited him next wouldn't be so bad. He smiled back at the crowd.

This would be fine.

* * *

"This is mean." Gwen said, though she sounded amused from where she was sitting on a pile of discarded crates, watching as Merlin weighed a rotten apple in his hand. 

"...It's fun." He told her and pointed to where all the servants were gathered around the stocks. "Besides, he's sent all of us here _at least_ once. This is good payback." He told her brightly and handed her some cabbage. "You know you want to."

"Mean." She informed him but did take the cabbage. "How long are you keeping him in there for?"

"Tana said forever. Riley said a week. I'm thinking an hour." Merlin snorted "Besides, it was even agreed upon that he can come to the next gathering since he's taking this so gracefully. Which _means_, we might get to see a Morgana impression from Arthur Pendragon himself." He added, leading her to the front of the group. A few children had joined in, mercilessly pelting Arthur with mud.

"Ooh...That is hard to resist." Gwen grinned and gave a sympathetic face as she put a hand to her throat "He just seems _so _sad." She told him, gesturing to where Arthur was. Merlin threw the apple at him. "Awful." She muttered but did end up throwing the cabbage as well. The crowd seemed delighted to have found a new victim and the cheers only rose when Riley appeared with a new crop of rotting food. Merlin skipped up where Arthur was trying to spit out some potatoes.

"Hi."

"I _hate_ you."

"It wasn't my idea!" He laughed "Though I saw it coming and am enjoying it a lot. Besides, I've come with good news." He told him and gestured to where Tana was also dragging a crate over. "Henry suggested as a thank you that we throw flowers at you towards the end." He said and Arthur blinked, though it was hard to tell since he couldn't really look up.

"_Henry?_ He hates me."

"Guess you impressed him." Merlin said, thinking of Arthur's previous manservant. "And look. Here he is now." He added, noticing the other boy sprinting up with his face flushed and hair sticking to the side of his face. "Hi Henry!"

"Hi Merlin. My lord." He added with a slight bow towards Arthur. It looked ridiculous considering the position of them both, but Merlin tried to keep from laughing. "Just wanted to let you know I spoke to my mother. She promised to let you into her inn if you ever did want to come to the lower town." He added and Merlin blinked. Huh. Didn't expect that. Henry was more forgiving than he thought.

"That's...Nice." Arthur said slowly, clearly mirroring his thoughts. "I did plan to apologize to you by the way...For how I acted when you when in my service. I was just waiting until I wasn't...Like this." He sighed and was immediately hit with more cabbage. Henry snorted, crossing his arms.

"You were _awful_," He agreed "But...I suppose if anyone could show you that servants are people it would be Merlin. I'm just glad it extended to the rest of us now." He admitted and Merlin gave a small smile at that. "And thank you for getting rid of Axel. We'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Riley and Tana's basement. You get to still go." Merlin told him and Arthur seemed to brighten at that...Well, until he got more mud thrown at him.

"Am I allowed to impersonate Merlin too?" He asked thoughtfully "Or just nobles?"

"I think we might be able to make exception." Henry snorted before giving a final wave and dashing away. Merlin lightly kicked Arthur's foot.

"I thought I was going to see you be Morgana."

"I am a man of many talents, Merlin. I can be many people if I so choose."

"I would be more impressed if you had less apple on your face, sire."

"I can't wait to be the one putting you in here again." Arthur muttered and then lit up "So...What were you saying before about me and swords?"

The best thing about Arthur in the stocks was...He could just leave a conversation and nobody would follow.

* * *

Merlin shouldn't be excited. He _knew_ he shouldn't.

...but he was. He absolutely, definitely was.

Arthur was staring at him, already looking exasperated as Morgana grinned from behind him. It had been two months since Axel and she had only just returned to be 'cleansed' of magic in the woods with Zephyr. For the most part, things had been going pretty smoothly. Merlin was in better contact with the druids and Arthur knowing about his magic made things a _thousand_ time easier. Just last week he had fought a sorcerer and wasn't even yelled at for not bringing Arthur dinner on time (it also might have something to do with Arthur helping him with the sorcerer but the point remains).

"Stop smiling," Arthur told him with a shake of his head "This is serious. My father hasn't done anything like this before."

"A witch hunt specifically for nobles? I don't quite understand." Merlin said. It was a serious issue. The implications weren't good but Merlin was more distracted by what this meant for _him_. Morgana cleared her throat.

"This is admittedly some of my fault," She sighed "Uther hadn't considered nobility being attached to sorcery. Not until Axel anyways." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But between him and me being 'infected' with magic he's getting...Paranoid."

"He wasn't already?" Merlin asked but nodded "Okay. So he'll be inviting a bunch of nobles to Camelot in order to make sure none of them are practicing witchcraft." He translated and beamed at the pair "And let me guess...Somebody needs to try and find any potential sorcerers before your father does?" He asked, practically vibrating with excitement. He knew where this was going. 

"Yes," Arthur sighed "And for the most part you could do that as a servant but..." He trailed off and Merlin's grin widened "There are some things you would need to access to that only nobles have." He sighed and Merlin punched the air. This was the best day of his life. Uther was obviously the worst but he would be grateful for his diabolical ways just this once. 

"I get to be Meravice!" He said, clapping his hands together. Morgana laughed at his excitement.

"Are you sure you can't do this?" Arthur asked her as Merlin started his internal musings on everything he was going to do as his time as a noble. "You have magic."

"Yes, but Merlin has a natural connection with all magical creatures. At least according to Zephyr." She shrugged "It makes him easier to trust and more likely to find other magic users faster." She explained. That was interesting and something Merlin hadn't thought about - but right now he was busy going through Arthur's closet.

"Can I wear your leather jacket?" He asked, taking it before Arthur could say no. "And...Ooh. These."

"Hey!" Arthur yelped, tugging the offending items out of his arms "No, no. You don't get my clothes."

"I have to look like a noble."

"We'll get you your own." Arthur grumbled, holding his jacket close to his chest "Somebody might recognize mine." Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't argue. If they wanted to buy him expensive clothes, he wasn't going to complain. "And you _cannot_ say your name is Meravice. It's not a real name."

"It is. It's my name."

"It is _not_." Arthur argued and looked at the ceiling. "Merlin, I know nobility life sounds fun but-"

"I hope there are noble sorcerers out there," He interrupted, tapping his chin thoughtfully "I can get them to buy me things since you won't."

"He's going to die." Arthur said throwing up his hands. Merlin snorted. He wouldn't _really_ make them buy him things...Probably. The idea of him hanging around nobility, pretending to be one of them did sound _so _appealing though. He could judge people from afar and have ridiculous stuffy conversations about politics and eat as much as he wants and have people be required to laugh at his jokes. Arthur ran a hand over his face. "I don't like this plan...but let's do it." He muttered. Morgana clapped her hands in approval.

"Good. I'll start getting what we need." She told him and her eyes flashed gold as she flicked her wrist so the small door in Arthur's room flung open by itself. Merlin clapped, impressed by the control. The last time she had tried that the door had been ripped off its hinges. Giving a small bow for her effort, she left in a flourish. Arthur watched her go before turning back to where Merlin was still grinning.

"Listen to me," He frowned and put a hand on Merlin's arm. "You have to follow my lead on this."

"Sure."

"_Merlin."_

"I will. Promise." Merlin said and grabbed his other hand. "Do nobles do anything as fun as spin the bottle?"

"Nope," Arthur rolled his eyes but Merlin could see his lips tugging upwards "That's still my favorite game."

"You were right about the math." He told him "Two people is the optimal number. I hope to gather your wisdom as my time as Meravice."

"I refuse to call you Meravice."

"We'll see." He said and grinned "Are you sure you can't tell your father you're going hunting? We can bring a second version of Arnold back to be my servant." He tried and Arthur tilted his head at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I promise I would be a super nice master." He added and Arthur shook his head.

"Liar." He muttered and pulled him towards the door "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the market. Tana's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't got her anything." He admitted, wrinkling his nose "Plus we have to get you noble clothes." He added. Merlin shrugged. He needed to go visit Zephyr anyways to talk about a new way to smuggle magical creatures out of Camelot. If his mission as a noble was successful they would need it sooner rather than later.

He knew that Albion hadn't come to pass yet...but it seemed hard to envision now. The idea that things could get even _better_... Well.

He couldn't wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo potentially thinking of a sequel where Merlin gets to be a noble. Same sort of vibe at this one, just reversed. I have a few other things I got to update/publish first but it might be a thing so keep a lookout for that. If you guys have this fic bookmarked I might just add a chapter saying that I published it so you won't have to search for it or anything cause that can be a pain lol.
> 
> But yeah! It's finished! We did it, everyone. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support and lovely comments. I always get so happy when I read them and it really made it more fun to write knowing you guys were enjoying it so much.


	11. Sequel is Up!

Hello, hello. Good news! The sequel is up! It’s called Finding the Noble in Nobility and [here is the link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620334/chapters/48963080). The second chapter should be up tomorrow at latest and I’ll try to keep to my schedule or every other day. 

That’s all! Thanks (:


End file.
